


Fallout One-Shots

by NevaRYadL



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Bear Character, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentioned Drug Abuse, Mentions of unhappy/forced marriage, Oral Sex, Pectoral Job, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romance, Sex Positive Asexual Character, Transgender Character(s), chain smoking, minor D/S elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallout Oneshots, that will include content from Fallout 3, Fallout New Vegas and Fallout 4. Likely to contains a large amount of m/m content as well as spoilers, so beware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. M!Sole Survivor/Preston Garvey/John Hancock (SPOILERS)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: M!Sole Survivor/Preston Garvey/John Hancock. Fallout 4 spoilers! Poly-ship.
> 
> Shenanigans all around.

“We have got to get him out of that Power Armor,” Hancock said.

Preston looked up from his rifle disassembled on the ground as Codsworth took to cleaning each part before neatly laying each piece of the ground between them. Curie looked up from the Stimpak ingredients that she was putting together to make the whole things for the infamous Sole Survivor’s adventures. Nick flick his cigarette to knock the ashes off, but was with Strong in ignoring the usually doped up Ghoul.

“Why do you want to get him out of it?” Preston finally asked after a long, grueling silence.

“Have any single one of you seen the man underneath?” Hancock asked.

There was another silence as the group mulled that question over, realizing the impact it had when they all realized that… no, they had not seen the General’s face once.

Preston, who seen him shortly after he de-thawed, had seen a man already bulked up with armor and a face hidden underneath a biker helmet. Curie had seen nothing but the Power Armor, along with Nick, Strong, Hancock, and the three other Companions that were elsewhere, MacCready, Piper and Cait. They had seen nothing but Power Armor of the man that they loyally followed. Just heard that warm and inviting voice and followed him for his various deeds.

“…no,” Preston muttered.

“And between you and me, Presy? Don’t you think the two guys that want to bang his brains out want should get to know what he looks like?” Hancock cackled perversely.

There was little secrecy about the affections the three men shared in this odd little triangle of theirs. While things were not as strong between Hancock and Preston, the General generally was very affectionate with the two men and they back to him. But that still did not stop the Minuteman from blushing ear to ear as Hancock chuckled at him.

“So what? You saying you’ve got a plan?” Preston snapped.

“I might… its risky and there might be repercussions though,” Hancock grinned.

“The last time you said that, you two of you came back higher than the Brotherhood’s goddamn air ship,” Preston quickly pointed out.

“I really don’t know what to say, I can’t fucking remember what happened, I was just as stoned,” Hancock said sheepishly “But I meant more physically… so we need Frenchy.”

“My name is Curie!” Curie snapped promptly, not fond of the nickname that the Ghoul was always trying to force on her.

“Hey, hey, alright, but we need your help. Don’t you want to see the man underneath the Power Armor?” Hancock grinned.

The robot hovered silently before muttering.

“Perhaps,”

“Alright, so we need you, and we need… the oil cans that the good old General has stocked in the workshop and… we need to move the turret by the river over like two feet and… Presy you need to be with me on this,”

* * *

A heinous sound drew Raymond’s attention from the bed he was putting together.

Standing up straight, and hearing the Power Armor that he was safely cocooned in shoot the compressed air and water to bend his legs, he stepped out of the ruined bedroom that he was trying to put together for more settlers, into the living room that he had just finished putting together, and leaned out the front door to see what that sound was. Hopefully it was not another Synth attack or Super Mutant raid, he just got back from slaughtering anything that the wasteland threw at him and just wanted to do something calming and not get shot at or struck with malicious force.

Looking around, he saw Curie zipping this way and that, humming some tune in that pretty voice of hers, sometimes flinging the arm with the buzzsaw attachment around.

“Curie? Curie!” He called, stepping out.

Curie almost crash into him in her wild maneuvers, but halted but a mere inch before him.

“Good afternoon!” She chimed… loudly.

“Curie, is something wrong? I could have Nick look at you if need be,” Raymond offered while the little robot bobbed before him.

“Hmm? Nothing iz wrong though! LOOK at ME fLY?” Curie said, drifting upwards.

“Curie?” He asked, more than a little worried.

“NOW!”

He heard the liquid flying through the air, and then heard it land on his armor, splattering it quite thoroughly as the smell hit him from the safety within.

“Hey! Is this…?”

Curie suddenly lit up her blowtorch.

* * *

“Did not think that it would be that flammable,” Hancock huffed as he and Preston ran towards the river, dodging the long trail of fire that lead there.

“If he’s hurt, you’re _dead_ ,” Preston snarled.

“Ah come on, the man’s can’t be hurt,” Hancock laughed breathlessly “He’s practically got a metal skeleton and is still wearing his power armor, remember?”

“That we lit on fire! How can I let you convince me to do this?” Preston snapped as they finally made it to the embankment.

There were glassy patches of sand where it looked like Raymond had stopped for several moments. Probably trying to get out of the armor, before dashing in where the big footprints lead to. They looked down the river where they saw the opened armor just underneath the bridge.

“Hey! Hey! Ray! You okay?” Preston called out as they ran down the river’s shore.

As they got closer, they heard heavy sputtering and coughing, like someone who just surface from deep swimming, and heard the General cussing softly along with the sounds of someone thrashing in the water.

“Shit, shit, that hurt, still stings like a bitch… what the hell got into Curie?” They heard him say as they walked around the other side of the bridge slowly, savoring the anticipation until they saw the man.

Preston hesitated just before he came into view, stiff and unsure, also anxious and nervous. So Hancock came up behind him, gripped his shoulder and shoved him forward with him so that they could see…

“Well now…” Hancock whistled as they looked at the man wading in waist deep water while prying bits of burnt clothing off himself “Presy…. Looks like we caught ourselves a bear of all things.”

Underneath that armor, Raymond was a thick and muscular man. Loose hair in a waterlogged and coming undone bun, pitch black even soaked, and a well kept beard. Where the clothing had been burned away or was being torn away from tender flesh, they saw that underneath Raymond was a hairy guy, and exceedingly well muscular.

“Hey, you guys,” Raymond said, shoving hair out of his face so that a pair of clear and youthful green eyes could see them fully, so oblivious to Preston standing there and blushing fifty shades of red and Hancock biting his lower lip eagerly “Can you go find Curie for me? She was acting weird and… guys?”

* * *

“I have a rather odd question,” Raymond said, stepping into a pair of spare pants as his companions ogled his brawny, muscular and hairy legs before they disappeared “Why didn’t you just ask to see me out of it?”

“And miss out on finding out your armor is flammable? Not a chance, love,” Hancock chuckled.

“Okay, but you nearly cooked me alive John, what would you have done if you cooked the flesh off my face?” Raymond asked while Codsworth fashioned together some leather into a new outfit for the man to wear.

“Well… there’s docs for that,” Hancock shrugged, “Plus with this face? You’d probably still be the handsome one in our little threesome.”

“Hey,” Preston snapped.

“…Have I just been that dodgy about showing people my face?” Raymond asked, taking the laborious task of getting the hair-band out of his hair to right the bun that had been wreaked with the escapade.

“Um, yeah,” Preston said “You had your face hidden when you met me…”

“I had already been exploring a week before I saw you,” Raymond retorted.

“No one sees you get out of the thing, not even to clean or repair it,” Hancock pointed out.

“Strong doesn’t like seeing me do anything with my Power Armor, so I take it out to the Red Rocket garage a bit away,” Raymond explained.

“Any subtle attempts to get you out of it fail,” Preston said.

“All those creepy attempts to get me out? You guys know I’m thick as a brick, you’ve got to be blunt with me,” Raymond pouted.

“Also, the plan may or may not be fueled by some Psycho,” Hancock confessed.

“John,” Raymond sighed.

“Just glad you’re alright,” Preston quickly covered, patting one of Raymond’s thick thighs.

“Alright? Man is damned fine, ufgh,” Hancock grinned perversely “Didn’t know we had our own resident bear crammed into that stupid tin can.”

“You keep calling him that…” Preston said.

“Its old world slang,” Hancock almost said proudly.

“For a rather hairy man that’s either muscular or really big or both and generally very gay,” Raymond said.

“…Weren’t you married? To a woman, though?” Preston asked.

“...I never said that my marriage was a happy one, or a willing one,” Raymond said pointedly.

“And besides? Two boy toys? That’s kinda really fucking gay,” Hancock cackled.

“Nah, just three guys being bi," Raymond chuckled shyly, face lighting up with a blush.

"Three dudes just being dudes," Hancock cackled while Raymond's face took on an adorable pink.

"I hate you both," Preston groaned, rubbing his face in exasperation at the two men.

"Ah come on Presy, I haven't said the line to pull out your respective junks yet," Hancock laughed.

It was here that Raymond's face turned red and he ended up walking away in embarrassment and where Preston soon joined him, shaking his head while Hancock laughed after them. When the Ghoul saw that they were really walking away, he jumped up and called out for them to wait, dashing after them and still cackling as the sun set on the wild wasteland.


	2. No Pairings-(Safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Hints at platonic feelings between M!Lone Wonderer/Charon. Asexual character.
> 
> You've seen our Sole Survivor, so here's our Lone Wonderer! Asexual badass who's whole way of looking at life can be summed up at 'Yolo Turn down for what?!'. Quite a happy character overall and we'd like to do more with him, though I guess we have to come up with a name for him first.
> 
> Up next is our Courier... and maybe a chapter to do requests like we did in our Dragon-Age Oneshots but no promises ;)

“Listen, I’m not saying that I don’t find people attractive,” The Lone Wonderer said as he casually leaned against the bar in The Ninth Circle with the bartender that had replaced the old guy “I do… I just don’t want to bang them.”

“Really?” Carol asked in her thick and croaky voice, raising one rotted eyebrow “That’s… odd?”

“I know, I know, I’ve only met like… two other people that feel the same way. I just don’t and I can’t explain it, really,” The Lone Wonderer shrugged.

The man’s Power Armor was laid in a neat pile at the corner of the counter. But even dressed up in a ratty t-shirt and jeans, the man was something to behold. 

Despite legendary strength that had many frightened to even bother talking to him, the man was on the average size in general size. He was not that tall, nor all that wide, and while he was muscular underneath his clothing, it was strangely not impressive or intimidating. To top the not even twenty yet man’s head was a healthy dose of candy red hair that seemed to glow in the low light of the bar.

One did not think that the gods damned Saint of the Wasteland was just so… ordinary. The only thing that drew the eye was the candy red hair, and even then… it was almost baffling in on itself his ordinariness.

“Not saying that I won’t ever have sex,” Lone Wonderer said “Just that it’s not my primary concern and nor does it seem all that appealing at this time.”

“Are you sure it’s not because you only hangout with Ghouls dear?” Carol pointed out, pouring more Vodka into his cup “I know that most of the time that we’re not you humans’ aesthetic type, so maybe it’s just us?”

“I don’t know… sometimes I think I wouldn’t mind shacking up with Charon,” Lone Wonderer grinned while Carol chuckled.

“You’re one weird smoothskin,” Carol chuckled deeply.

The door opened and a certain grumpy Ghoul walked in with another one behind him. Charon grumbled underneath his breath as he always did, while Winthrop just wiped the grease and oil from his hands and smiled just a bit.

“Hey, thanks for the help Charon,” Winthrop grinned, thumping the much larger man’s chest with a still greasy hand.

Charon gruffed something underneath his breath.

“Thanks for helping Winthrop out, Charon,” Lone Wonderer said, twirling around in his chair until he could plant his feet on the ground, cocking one hip and hooking one tough thumb in a belt loop while jerking his thumb towards the door “Ready to head out with me?”

“Yeah,” Charon muttered.

“Great, let me just pay for my drink and get dressed,” Lone Wonderer grinned.

Charon eyed the drink on the counter, half filled with the potent vodka and whiskey mix that the kid always ordered. After a moment of fishing around in his knapsack for the caps, the kid reached down and scooted the drink towards him before going back in to fiddle with the contents of his bag. Seeing as he was wordless given permission, Charon eagerly took up the cup and sucked down the contents like they should not have burned up the throat of even the lowest drunk.

“Damn Charon, was helping out that bad?” Lone Wonderer chuckled before dumping the necessary caps into Carol’s hands.

Charon just hummed contently as he put the cup back down, licking his lipless mouth.

“Nah, traveling with your weird ass is,” Carol grinned, sticking out the tip of her discolored tongue at him.

“Well, at least he doesn’t have to worry about me coming on to him, right Carol?” Lone Wonderer chuckled.

Carol just smiled as she took to cleaning the glass while the kid bulked up with his Power Armor and heaved his massive Super Sledge onto one shoulder, looking like that glorious figure that everyone idolized across the ruins of Washington DC. The all mighty and holy Saint of the Wastes that saved refugees from Super Mutant camps, hunted down Deathclaws if they were bothering someone, donated food and money and caps to the needy, got the wasteland clean water and was just such a blessing on humanity that no one could really believe if he was real.

The Lone Wonderer, and his might Power Armor and super natural strength, and his silent and gruff companion the large and tall ghoul Charon. Nothing but a child that emerged from Vault 101, now a man carving his own legend out of the rust and ruins of the war ravaged world.

…And he had a lot more to do yet.


	3. No Pairings-(Drug Abuse Mentions, Trans Character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: No Pairings. Transgendered character, mentions of past drug abuse, chain smoking.
> 
> Meet the Courier (clichely named Six, but now you know where Musey got the nickname). Bitter and violent asshole who won't stop smoking and sometimes slips back into his chem habits, and has actually always been headcanoned as a transitioning trans man who may never has bottom surgery due to lack of resources.
> 
> We're going to put out a request page because we like pain, so look out for that if you want fallout requests written and there will be rules, even not more so and more restricted because of the Fallout universe.

“Smoking that shit will kill you,”

“So will drinking so much Boone, so shut the fuck up,”

The Courier, known only as Six, sat on the stairs of a ruined factory. The sticky and tacky blood of the raiders that he had slaughtered within still stuck to his skin and dripped in little puddles were it was thickest. It stuck to his pale and freckled skin that was struggling so hard to tan underneath the constant sun, and his pale blonde hair. While his pink lips hugged the rapidly disappearing butt of a cigarette, his companion Craig Boone leaned against a pillar next to him and just watched the sun set.

Boone was not used to traveling with someone as broody and moody as himself, and it was almost a shock to his system to realize that… he could be a dick at times if this was how he was on a daily basis. But then again… the kid seemed like he had a rough life. Someone who smoked like he was dying did not have a childhood of smiles and cold Nuka-Cola. Then again… who had a childhood like that?

Six snubbed out his lit and flopped back down on the concrete, looking tired and worn out. His elbow hit his discarded NCR Ranger helmet and sent it skittering into his boot. It left a blood smear on the dirty ground.

“You good?” He asked.

The kid had a habit of getting breathless easy and sometimes was just drained. The breathlessness he chalked up to his chain smoking. The tiredness he figured it some something like he heard from a couple docs after losing Carla. All forms of depression had all forms of affects on the body and mind, and the kid sure acted like it was a twenty pound weight on each shoulder each day.

“Tired,” The kid muttered, rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah… let’s go set up camp and I’ll take first watch,” He said, twisting around to offer his hand.

The kid sighed before grabbing the offered hand and letting himself get hauled to his feet.

Despite all the metal inside the kid and the power that let him crush people into gooey paste with a single hit from his arsenal of melee weapons, the kid was a light weight. Maybe one seventy sopping wet and carrying all his weapons and armor, maybe one forty without. He could easily get the kid to his feet if he was breathless and on his back. Hell, one time he even carried the kid and hardly broke a sweat. Made him worry if the kid was eating or not.

They got the kid to his feet easily enough, giving his chest a hard thump before walking with him for a bit before they found an old tire and old wood and started a fire, and got it nice and toasty just as the sun was setting. The kid immediately yanked his trench coat off and shoved it underneath his helmet before unrolling his bedroll and laying down on it and almost immediately falling asleep.

He watched the kid sleep for a bit before taking up his gun and some of the ammo they salvaged and walking around for a bit. Mostly just in circles around the camp so he could calm his nerves and watch the kid. Watch those pale and young features remain still in his dead like sleep and sometimes cough and wheeze as though he could not breathe before calming down, grumbling to himself and scratching his flat stomach.

After four hours he went over to wake the kid up, just like any other time.

Kneeling down by the mat, he grabbed the kid’s shoulder and shook it hard, startling him awake.

“Shit, fuck!” The kid yelped.

“…nice,” Was all he said.

The kid rubbed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he forced an elbow underneath himself to get himself off the ground. The kid’s shirt was rolled up and he mindlessly pulled it back down for him.

“Fucking hell… makes me miss my Psycho habit,” The kid moaned as he got up.

“You had a Psycho habit?” He laughed once.

“Hey, courier work is long, hard, and a lot of running across this damned wasteland. Needed the edge,” Six snipped, getting to his feet before grabbing his bag and pulling out his favorite weapon, a Deathclaw gauntlet that he made himself, slipping it onto his hand and wiggling the fingers to wiggle the claws.

“No wonder you can’t fucking breath half the time, all that shit you put into your body,” He grunted, unrolling his own bedroll as the kid fished out his thing of smokes to put into his pocket.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m trying though,” The kid sighed unhappily before grabbing his helmet off the ground and slipping it on.

With a click the straps were one and the red lenses lit up as he flicked on his lights.

“I’ll be back,”

With that muffled goodbye, the kid was off and he could pull off his glasses and hat to get some rest himself.

* * *

The kid and himself were up and about before the sun rose and were heading towards New Vegas.

He hated the city. Too much noise, too much light, too much noise, too much smell, too many memories tied to the place. How many times Carla had wistfully drew the place up for them to imagine. Pretty words from a pretty mouth lined with barbed wire. She would always make it seem like a dream world, some place right out of the pre-war American dream. Like it was so amazing and clean and glamorous. Only to find out that it was a rotting cesspool of political bullshit, sex-workers, chems of all flavors, NCR and all their glory and House and his giant fucking ego.

How could a city be so disgusting and still be considered a dream to most?

The kid never liked it. Kept out of the city for unknown reasons except when he was in desperate need of something. Kid would always scrunch up whenever the city was mentioned, like he smelled something bad and he would rub his chest. Right underneath the pectoral muscle or… whatever the kid would have of it. 

His chest was awfully flat for someone as strong as him. He had the biceps of someone strong, and the soft comings of abs. But he did not have the carved abs, hefty pectorals and thick biceps as someone as strong as him. He was a guy that could take a Super Mutant in a power tackle and heave the fucking thing straight off the ground but hardly looked like he was able to lift a hundred pounds by himself.

Maybe why the kid always was talking with Arcade in the Fort by New Vegas, always ‘Check-ups’ or ‘Something in the lungs’ or ‘meds to help with the coughing and breathing’. Maybe the kid was always getting chems from the guy, he did not know him. Hated doctors, and always sat outside the tent that the kid and the blonde doctor in. Hated the way that the doctor looked at Six and the way that Six always looked like fucking shit afterwards.

This time… he goes in with the kid and decides to ask him the dangerous question.

“Hey, can I come in with you?”

“Why?” Comes Six’s immediate and brutal response.

“So I can get the doctor to take your smokes away,” He said.

“No, you’ll hate me,” Six said roughly.

“Make me,” He said defiantly.

“…I’m going to punch you fucking dick up into your cranium if you hate me after this, Boone, I swear I fucking will,” Six said sullenly.

They found Arcade inside the kid’s usual tent. The man pushed up his glasses with his middle finger and nodded to the kid when he walked in.

“Nice to see you again, Six,” Arcade asked.

“Hi… Arcade…” Six muttered, sullenly and bitter and quiet like he was after the visit.

“Ready for your checkup?” Arcade said, patting a ruined leather chair.

Six nodded, taking the helmet off his head and setting it aside, and then taking off his coat, chest piece, and finally… his shirt.

He had never seen the kid’s chest bare. Always a thin shirt, sometimes his stomach when the kid was scratching it in his sleep. To see it now was a shock because he saw… something. Thick, pink scars underneath where developed and muscular pectorals should have been, instead flat with odd looking little nipples. Lung surgery, was that why he could not breathe?

Arcade put a stethoscope on and pressed it against the kid’s chest. They did the stand breathe in and out procedure. Then he ran his fingers along the scars, gently tugging on the soft flesh gently while the kid just stared blankly.

“Healing nicely,” Arcade noted.

“Yeah,” The kid muttered.

Arcade got up and went over to rickety table and ducked underneath to pull up a wooden box with the number 6 painted on the top. Arcade popped it open and pulled out a shifty looking syringe before coming back to the kid. He found a healed over needle mark in the crook of Six’s arm, felt it for a moment and then pressed the tip against it and pushed in. The murky contents went into the blood stream, emptied out, and then the syringe put aside in a bin with other discarded materials.

“Growing facial hair yet?” Arcade asked “Any abnormal hair? Thicker than usual? More of it?”

“Peach fuzz,” Six said blankly.

Arcade nodded before rubbing the mark thoughtfully.

“Your voice sounds deeper,” Arcade said.

“Does it?” Six said, not even looking up now.

“…What the fuck are you two going on about?” He finally asked.

“Six’s testosterone treatment? Because he’s transgender?” Arcade asked like it was obvious.

* * *

“See why I used to do Psycho now, dickhead?” Six asked.

He watched the angrily gnaw on a piece of plastic. Arcade took his smokes away and even made him put on this dingy pad on his arm that would help the cravings. The kid had angrily chomped on gum until he spat the tasteless sticky wad out. He ended up ripping the ink thing out of an old pen in his bag and chewing on it violently.

“No, maybe… you’ve never told me about yourself,” He said.

“…I used to be a Raider,” Six said after a moment “My mom and dad were too, and had me while higher then shit on Psycho and decided to raise me among them. Was a Psycho kid because my mom couldn’t stop doing drugs when I was in the womb, grew up angry and psychotic and already using guns and shit.”

He watched the kid chomp off part of the pen and spit it right back out.

“My parents were more the happy when I was gunning down innocent people, doing drugs and butchering people…but when I told them that their daughter wanted to be their son, suddenly I was the monster of the group. I actually got kicked out of their Raider group because of it. Kicked out of the Raiders not because I was a pussy, or I was too much, but because I was a fucking transgendered guy,” Six said sullenly.

Six ripped more of the pen off with his teeth, gnawing on it loudly.

“I was so pissed off… I stole most of the stash and got so fucking high and just… when I crashed from the high they were all dead, even mom and dad. I’d broken all of my fucking knuckles beating in their faces in. They were dead and I was alone and I was a fucking Raider junkie trans guy that didn’t know how to function off the high of a mix of Psycho, Med-X and Jet,” Six said.

He waited for the pen to be thoroughly chomped on.

“Got cleaned up, got myself dressed up like I wanted, cut my hair like I wanted and found decent work as a courier… well, before I got myself shot in the head. Scrambled my brains for a bit, but it’s been coming back little slivers at a time. When I remembered about what thought I forgot about myself… Arcade had this old medical manual about this thing for breast cancer. Didn’t even need kemo, just needed to get the breasts hacked off and he did…”

“Why can’t you breathe?” He finally asked.

“Drugs. I’m honestly only smoking because it’s helping me keep clean. I used to smoke two packs a day and now I do half of one every three days, one if I’m stressed. Arcade’s got me on stuff to flush out my system every two weeks and I’m smoking less and less. My body’s gradually repairing the damage that was done years ago, and I’m just trying to make it easier for the ticking cravings,” Six said, looking at the spit slick pieces of chewed plastic on the ground.

There was a long pause.

“Before you ask, I still don’t have a dick. Operation’s too risky and I don’t think I’ll ever find the materials I need. I’m still looking, but the odds are slim and none and slim has left the building,” Six sighed “So… now that you know all of this… you hate me?”

He thought about the liquor bottle in his room and how it now seemed like poison and barbed wire in a bottle and the kid seemed like the cold glass of water after a baking hundred and ten degree day in the wasteland.

He took a seat by the kid’s side, knocking shoulders with him.

“You’re too nice for me to ever hate you… you little punk,” He said.

Six laughed and cracked a smile, leaning against him and making everything seem alright now.


	4. M!Sole Survivor/Preston Garvey-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Sole Survivor/Preston Garvey. Anal fingering, oral sex, anal sex, two parts of a three part poly ship, minor muscle/hair fetish.
> 
> Request for impulsive sexy times between the sole survivor and Preston. Sorry about the delay, I've managed to get something that's bed ridden me so I've been out cold mostly :`D
> 
> Have a great morning/afternoon/night pups!
> 
> EDIT 05/13/2017: Fixed unsafe sex scene and made it overall more safe/sane/consensual

To say that finding out about the man inside the armor had had an impact on him was… an understatement. He remembered an old world joke about people being thirsty over someone or something that they wanted really badly.

Well he was _really_ fucking thirsty for Raymond now.

Hancock was not lying when he said that Raymond was a damned fine man. Six feet and five inches of muscle, hair and a shy and gentle heart. Raymond was the kind of guy that, as Hancock also put it, he had ‘impure thoughts' about. Mostly about being bent over by him, feeling those muscular thighs bounce against his and those thick arms curling him and holding him tight.

But he just got so damned flustered whenever he tried to approach Raymond about his... _impure thoughts_. He just thought about what he wanted and his mouth went dry. His tongue got tied up and his palms got sweaty, and he often just ended up sitting back to back to Raymond, blushing from ear to ear and trying to not hate his shyness. Maybe because he had not much experience with guys as he did with girls? Or maybe a big, burly guy like Raymond was just getting him all flustered? Regardless, he kept thinking about these impure thoughts, but helpless to act on them. The more that he suffered with them, the more frustrated he felt himself and the more that he just wanted to act but could not make himself do it.

Jerking off only helped so much, especially when he often was taken on Raymond’s wild adventures. Then if need overtook him then he needed to risk trying to stroke one out quickly and quietly or quietly rock his hips and grind against the ground and hope that Raymond remained oblivious. Not to mention, there really was not much to help really get himself off. Spit in his hand only meant so much friction, and lube was expensive and difficult to make because of the sheer lack of materials, as well as condoms since Brahmin was more needed for carrying things and milk so there was not an abundant amount of their intestines to make into crude condoms.

Sometimes he just sat palming himself through his jeans while he watched Raymond work on Sanctuary Hills. Buildings houses, repairing walls and roofs, making beds and helping plant crops and make water-wells, watching that big and muscular frame get all sweaty and worked up as he worked. Sometimes Hancock joined him and grinned wickedly as they watched. One time he got a very hurried hand job from the sly ghoul because he caught his self groping. He... tried not to think about the afternoon too much.

The thirst for the man was great.

One day he was actually helping Raymond build a new house. Something of great quality considering, but Raymond said that he did have a hobby as a carpenter and actually helped build houses for a few charities before being frozen in that cryo vault. Supplies were limited, but he knew how to make the best of what he had. Raw wood got turned into sturdy and thick walls, scrap metal into wiring and frames and glass into windows and lights. Extra supplies got turned into furnishings that really made the houses feel like homes. The once bare shackles of Sanctuary was slowly being turned into quite the cozy town.

“Hey babe, could you hand me that bag?”

Snapping himself from his thoughts, he looked to see where the man was pointing. A small leather bag that had been put off to the side earlier when they came up. He grabbed it and handed it over to Raymond’s outstretched hand. 

The man was shirtless and wearing only a pair of pants. The muscles along his back were dripping little beads of sweat. He supposed that it was also hot out, he had taken off his hat and coat too, kicked his boots off only a few minutes ago as well. But damned… the muscles looked damned fine with the sweat, and his hair was up in a bun to keep it out of his face and… damn.

“I’m almost out of nails again, I might need to go salvaging for more things to smelt into them,” Raymond muttered, “A couple more boards and I’ll be done for the day, so bare with me a bit more, babe.”

“Uh huh,” He muttered.

Raymond grinned at him before taking up three nails and holding them between his teeth before taking up his hammer again.

He licked his lips slowly, watching that powerful back and arm move as Raymond hammered boards into place.

_Shiiiiiit…. Shhhiiiiiitttttt…_

He took a step forward and then shyly stepped back. It felt like he was about to snap. Weeks of mounting sexual tension was starting to literally drive him up a wall but he was still so nervous around Raymond that he just could not voice his wants.

Raymond suddenly looked over his shoulder.

“Enjoying the view?” Raymond chuckled.

The man curled his arm, making his bicep swell and jump and nothing but a genuinely sweet and slightly flirtatious smile and the man flexing his impressive arm at him.

“Fuck me,” He said.

Raymond turned red at that, eyes snapping open as his arm dropped.

“Wh-what?” Raymond stuttered.

For some reason, there was only a single thought that ran through his mind. A single thought that immediately translated to movement. A single thought that weeks of need and sexual frustration was born from and made him move and do something stupid. A single thought that made him storm across the room, catch Raymond’s stupid handsome face in his hands and crash his mouth in Raymond’s surprised mouth and fall over onto the sweaty, muscular and hairy man that he wanted so badly.

_My only chance, go for it!_

Raymond’s lips were firm and slightly dry against his own, oh so warm from getting all worked up working. When he pulled away, those lips were flushed as red as his face and those gorgeous eyes were lit up as he looked at him. The big man shyly licked his lips.

“Umm…” Raymond breathed. Then it all came down that he just kissed the man in a fit and he did not even know if Raymond like sex at all and he felt like such a overbearing idiot and he immediately let go and stepped away.

“I-I'm so sorry, I just... I-I'm...” He muttered.

Raymond blinked slowly, like it was taking him a moment to think and he could only think of how he had ruined what they had had and he had ruined it with just a kiss. How could he be so fucking stupid...

"Wait... come back," Raymond said softly.

After a moment of just staring in complete disbelief, Raymond held out his arms. He almost giggled at himself for the sudden feeling of giddiness and eagerly stepped back into Raymond's space. Raymond's big hands found his hips and he was pulled in real close, close enough to feel the heat rolling off the big man.

"It's just... been some time..." Raymond muttered, pinking cutely and looking so sweetly embarrassed, "I...I want this too just... um... please go slow with me."

He could do that, he could do whatever the big man needed him to do. So slowly he brought his hands up to Raymond's face, pressing his palms against Raymond's sweaty cheeks. His thumbs swept tight and slow circles at the corner of Raymond's eyes and his tense brow, comforting him, feeling the tense slowly ease out of those sweet and shy features before he encouraged the man's head down so he could connect their lips together in a slow and chaste kiss. Just warm lips moving against warm lips as he felt heat roll off of Raymond's cheeks and feel the heat roll off his big frame.

He pulled away Raymond’s mouth and pulled back to undo his shirt before taking a moment to admire Raymond's shirtless chest. Nervously chewing on his lower lip, he shakingly placed his hands on upper part of Raymond's thick and muscular pectorals and dragged them down. Raymond's chest moved slowly with each labored and heavy breath, pushing the muscle deeper into his palms as he dragged his fingers downwards. One of his hands strayed down a bit further, failing to fit the mass of Raymond's pec in his hand, face lighting up as he realized this.

Pulling away from his growing muscle fetish, he licked his lips slowly and stepped on his tip toes to kiss Raymond again. They slotted their mouths more fervently, lips moving restlessly against one another until he finally, shyly, licked Raymond's mouth and those shy lips opened to him. They tasted one another, briefly dragging their tongues along each other’s and feeling saliva drip down their chins. They sucked the breaths from each other's lungs before breaking away.

When he pulled back again, Raymond’s face was red and those green eyes half lidded.

“Umm…what kinds of things do you like?” He asked breathlessly.

“I uh… pretty boring,” Raymond muttered, so shy and sweet for such a big, burly man.

"Okay... let me know if you want... or... you know..." He whispered.

One of his hands went down to the man’s trousers, finding the front and the lump of his cock in his pants. A deeper blush managed to soak into his cheeks as he realized just how hard Raymond was already but felt slightly more confident if Raymond was already this raring to go just from kissing and him. He rubbed the lump slowly as Raymond panted and let out rough little grunts. Two big hands moved from his hips to his back and held on tight as he kept rubbing the man through his pants. He gently groped the lump, messaging it lightly through the fabric until Raymond was desperately rocking his hips into his hands.

Raymond knocked his hand away and pulled him away from the living room that he had been working on and pulled him to the finished bedroom. It only had a bed and a dresser, but that was more than enough. The big man pulled him onto the bed and then he encouraged the big to shift around until he could pull the man's clothing off. First he unzipped the man's pants, letting his tented erection push that much further out. Tugging his pants off, he hooked his fingers into the worn fabric of Raymond's boxers and slowly dragged them down. After gently catching on Raymond's erection, the boxers finally relented and pulled down, letting Raymond's erection bounce free.

"Oh wow," He breathed.

The thick hair on Raymond's chest led down to a dark bush above what would be an average erection if it was not notably thick. Not something out of a bad old world porn holotape, but something that he could not help thinking about perfectly filling his mouth and eventually somewhere else as well.

He kissed the center of Raymond's heated chest and then went down until he was faced with Raymond's erection. He let his breath ghost over the ruddy flesh.

"T-this okay?"

"V-very," Raymond muttered back.

Shyly he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked once, feeling Raymond clench up underneath him. Those big, burly thighs came up underneath his arms and he keenly felt them tighten up as he pleasured the man. Bobbing his head as Raymond moaned and groaned deeply above him, big hands rubbing his back to encourage his movement, he honestly had no other idea where he would want to be. 

His jaw felt hot from being stretched, and drool kept dripping down the thick erection in his mouth, but he felt himself getting more aroused. His own erection strained against his pants, his hips restlessly churning to try and get some friction, he almost wished that one of those brawny thighs would move between his legs so that he could rut against it, regardless of the loss of dignity that would come from it. But he was more focused on Raymond, the thickness filling his mouth up.

Raymond suddenly grabbed his jaw and pulled him off, leaving long strings of saliva connecting to the ruby flesh. The big bear of a man was red and nibbling his lip nervously, shyly. He moved him around until they were in mirror opposite positions. Raymond wedged his big shoulders between his thighs and faced with his clearly tented pants. He watched as Raymond unzipped his pants with his teeth, pushing his boxers down, letting his own erection out before swallowing it whole in one fluid motion.

Biting his lip, he watched Raymond bob his head in long, slow motions, watching his prick disappear into the man’s mouth and come out warm and slick with saliva. Something was absolutely heavenly, more so that it was Raymond doing it above all else.

Raymond’s hair was damp from the sweat as he combed his fingers through it. His calloused fingers managed to get the hair band out of Raymond’s hair while only taking a few strands of black hair with it, letting Raymond’s long hair tumble down to his shoulders. For some reason, the long hair was just so damn attractive, the feeling of the damp hair running through his hair mystical almost, a dark thought of his mind wanting to yank on it and see how Raymond reacted.

His thumb rubbed along Raymond’s brow, catching sweat and watching Raymond’s green eyes slide up to shyly look at him. His face reddened and he lost all patience.

Raymond pulled away first, saliva dripping from his reddened lips, face flushed. There was honestly no better or more erotic sight.

"H-hold on, I got... somewhere..." Raymond said, voice rough as he sadly moved away. Raymond briefly checked his pockets and then went back out into the living room. After a moment, the big man came back with a small square-ish jar of something. Raymond got back on the bed and handed it to him. When he looked at the worn label, his face burned brightly, even more so when he realized the implications of Raymond handing the small jar of thick lube to _him_.

“Big guy like you…” He fumbled as Raymond flopped down on him and started mouthing at his neck, sucking at the skin gently.

”Bigger doesn’t always mean…” Raymond mumbled against his flushed skin.

”But I want… I want you… on me… in me…” He mumbled, feeling his face almost broil with the heat of his embarrassment. He had never been so… and with Raymond of all guys...

But Raymond, the big sweet teddy bear, just kept kissing along the side of his neck as he took back the thing of lube. He sighed gently with the gentle ministration before opening the small jar and liberally coating his fingers. The stuff was thick and almost like some of the old world lotion stuff that people sometimes found, which made it perfect. With his fingers coated he first smeared a generous layer onto Raymond, slowly pumping his hand over his erection until it was nice and slick and the big man was whimpering loudly.

With Raymond all ready, he once again got his fingers liberally coated and moved to prep himself. Raymond managed to pull himself away from his skin for a moment, looking down and blushing sweetly.

“Want me to…?” Raymond asked sweetly.

He just shook his head and pulled the man down by his hair gently and kissed him sweetly. While he kissed the man breathless, he rubbed the tight and puckered ring of his arse, coaxing it to relax before hesitantly pressing in slowly. It had been sometime since he had anything in him, the last had been a strap-on but it had been a long time since that. Raymond kept him delightfully distracted by kissing him first sweetly and then passionate and sloppily, big hands coming up to sweet reverently over his body.

Prep took a bit because he was always scared of the pain so he was going agonizingly slow, thankfully Raymond seemed to have the patience of a mountain and waited until he had three fingers sinking easily into the base knuckle before he took his fingers out of himself. He clenched as he encouraged Raymond closer, hovering over him and his legs crossed at the ankle at the small of his back. Raymond paused to take himself in hand and press against him. The blunt head of the thick erection pressed against him, almost immediately sliding in because of the lube and his extensive foreplay, before slowly sinking in. As he sank in, Raymond kissed him again and pressed his tongue into his mouth.

There was a very slight burning sensation, probably his body telling him that he was trying to get something wider than anything it was used to inside. But he was determined, and got one of the big man’s big hands on his own leaking prick while he sucked the breath and taste out of Raymond’s mouth to help the process along. Sucking in his breath, grinding his hips just the right way and feeling himself get filled up, and a calloused hand stroking him as the sweat dripped down their skin… damn he missed this. Raymond bottomed out and rocked his hips into his ass to silently tell him, only mildly jarring him from.

When he started to falter, a big arm caught the underside of his legs and Raymond started roughly nipping at his mouth and holding him close as the big man thrusted down into him. It spread him wide on that thickness and made him moan wildly and lustfully into the big man’s mouth. His legs moved restlessly as those thick hips snapped downwards, sliding wet muscle against wet muscle and feeling the scrub of the hair of Raymond’s legs against his own. He sometimes tasted the hair of Raymond’s beard when their kissing got messy and uncoordinated, sometimes tasting dried sweat.

As they got closer, Raymond moved them suddenly. He found himself hoisted up into Raymond’s lap and his legs thrown over the crooks of Raymond’s thick arms. In this position Raymond had to snap his hips up with strength and the force of it knocked the air out of his lungs and sent more vivid pleasure up his spine. A hicky made its way onto his throat, teeth mark framing it and he left a pink mark on Raymond’s lip. The big man let out a low, rumble like sound that sounded so much like the bear that he got compared too and he swallowed it down hungrily.

There was a breathless animal grunt against his mouth and those thick hips were snapping up into him roughly, jostling him and surprising him with his orgasm as he felt his cock spurt on Raymond’s heaving chest, moaning into the man’s mouth as they refused to part. They kept kissing as they stilled and enjoyed the bliss, languidly pressing lips and tongues together until Raymond gently lifted him up enough to slip out and feel the weird empty feeling that happened afterwards.

“Holy shit,” Raymond panted.

“Holy shit,” He mimicked, leaning against the man and hearing that big, strong heart hammering underneath the thick muscle.

“Holy shit indeed.”

He looked to the open doorway and saw a very smug Hancock standing there, lazily swinging his hat around on one finger and smirking that devious smile of his. His sex hazy mind also could not help but not the prominent tent in the man’s trousers.

“How… long…?” Raymond stuttered out.

“Half way through the show and the grand finale, and what a finale that was,” Hancock grinned, nothing but devious toothy grin.

He groaned as he turned to bury his face between Raymond’s thick pectorals embarrassed that Hancock had seen all of that.

“Say boys, how about a encore performance with a special guest?” Hancock almost purred.

They both blushed at that, saying nothing as Hancock closed the door behind him, getting that hat off as he strolled in on in. If there was one thing that they could trust Hancock, it was to stir up things easily and quickly. Considering they were already naked and lubed, Hancock had an unfair advantage and maybe they were a little too eager to go another round.

Good thing Raymond kept Radaway with his tools.


	5. No Pairings-(Safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sensation alteration, minor flirting between Nick Valentine/M!Sole Survivor.
> 
> Request for M!Sole Survivor and sensation play. Sorry that this was more goofy then sexy, but I'm with most people and how Nick's a Ken doll downstairs and doesn't necessarily feel sexual attraction, sorry requester!

Normally, he had nothing to complain about.

Nate was an awesome guy to follow. Kind and gentle, sweet and caring, willing to help out the synths, Ghouls and strays as well as the humans that were living on their own. He kept him supplied with smokes despite knowing that it was really old habits from human Nick and not an actual need to smoke. Also helped him patch up his tattered body and his clothing after long adventures, using a extensive background of tinkering with computers to help put the pieces back together.

Sanctuary Hills, where he was when he was not following after Nate, was usually stocked with enough mismatched folks that he did not get a lot of heat for being a Synth. That paladin tin can Danse gave him shit, but the big settlement made it easy to put distance between the two of them. Plus the guy took in stray Synths, Ghouls and this somewhat okay Supermutant anyway, so he was not the oddest ball out there.

So when his synthetic skin suddenly started itching, and then went full blown hyper sensitive like a bad porno holotape, he actually felt bad that he had something to complain about.

Now, his skin had a sort of ‘pain’ sensation. Mostly it was to warn his body of damage and send an alert t get a specific repair and the pain was gone. That was all that really happened out of the norm. His synthetic skin could feel, though it mostly ‘registering’ it. Like if something was soft, or rough, or sharp, or cold, or hot, or smooth, or scruffy. Like the time that he pinched Nate’s cheeks because he was getting cheeky about them being old men together and the man had already busted his sides with his jokes beforehand. Nate’s cheeks were warm and scruffy, the skin kinda dry but mostly soft.

So when he suddenly keenly felt the wind against what skin he had, the cloth of his outfit rubbing against him, the cigarette that his lips were hugging and even the hat on his head, he immediately started running diagnostic. His systems immediately noticed the increased in sensation and ran tests on his skin, trying to see if there was something wrong with it, itself. But after running several standard tests, his systems found nothing and he ran tests on the processors and thinking centers that controlled the ‘registration of sensations’. After a long moment of being tormented by the fact that he was clothed and wearing a hat, his brain getting fried with the amount of information that the sensations that his skin was causing.

Finally his mind found that there was a non-hostile signal tapping into a processor that was registering sensation. The signal was… roughly twenty feet away?

Getting up, gritting his teeth as he felt the fabric of his pants rubbing against his thighs, he trotted over to where he found a certain accented synth and the legendary Sole Survivor sitting on the steps of a partially restored house. Curie just sat and watched Nate fiddle with what looked like a hand held device that he twisted the knob around. When Nate twirled the knob all the way around, his knees almost locked together as his brain was _flooded_ with sensation and a short gasp ripped its way out of his throat.

“I feel nothing,” Curie said curiously.

“Huh, weird,” Nate drawled out, clicking his tongue irritably, twisting the knob the other way.

The flood of information swayed and his knees unlocked, letting him take a breath. When he managed to stead himself, his systems told him that the device was imitating the signal that was messing with his mind. He went up, the scuff of his shoes against rough concrete making Curie look up at him.

“Bonjour, Valentine, ‘ow are you?” Curie greeted.

“J-just fine,” He grinded out between his teeth “What’s that doo-hickey you got there, Nate?”

“Some device that’s supposed to alert Synths nearby, but Curie isn’t detecting anything,” Nate grumbled, looking the device all over.

“I am, so shut it off,” He snapped unkindly.

“Oh… sorry Nick… you okay?” Nate said, reaching out and patting his thigh.

The jolt of sensations flooded his mind, skin prickling from the hypersensitivity. Shivers broke out all over his skin and a weak sound escaped his mouth. That sound made Curie and Nate’s eyes pop right open and Nate pull his hand back.

“…”

“…”

Nate casually ripped out the bottom of the device and pulled out a fission battery. The signal died and the sensations finally died out, leaving ghosts behind that made his skin tingle notably. He let out a relieved breath, straightening his shirt, tie and then his pants before leaving the two to stare blankly at his back.

* * *

“Sorry about what happened earlier today, Valentine,” Nate told him as the man took a seat next to him around the fire.

“No problem,” He said, lighting another lit.

“I guess I should have realized that you were a synth too and made sure you knew about it,” Nate sighed, rubbing the back of his neck “I guess sometimes I just forget…”

“I’m missing half my neck and all the synthetic flesh on one hand,” He deadpanned.

“Yeah, but I guess I just don’t think about, like with Curie,” Nate said “Sure, some part of my mind doesn’t forget because it’s part of you guys, but I just like to think of you guys as my friends above all else.”

“Aren’t you sweet?” He said, letting a long stream of smoke.

“Like I said, sorry for messing with your shit today… though I got to say…” Nate said, leaning towards him with devious smile.

He leaned back, getting away from that smile of his.

“That moan of yours earlier was-“

He placed his metal fingers over the man’s mouth, sighing as he continued to smoke his lit. and ignore the laughing man.


	6. M!Sole Survivor/MacCready-(m/m fluff, trans char)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Sole Survivor/MacCready, m/m fluff, trans character
> 
> Request for trans M!Sole Survivor and MacCready with it being as fluffy as possible. Sorry about how long this took requester, we actually took the time to up the affinity with MacCready and ended up romancing him with our Raymond file. However, when writing this, Nev really liked Aiden so he's probably going to be filling future m!Sole Survivor/MacCready requests.
> 
> Have a good morning, afternoon, or night pups
> 
> Written/Edited by Six

“Congratulations,”

He looked up at the smoking synth detective standing over him as he tried welding teeth on his machete. He wanted a serrated blade to do more damage against the assholes that he usually fought against, and getting interrupted was not something that he wanted to do when he had a rigged soldering gun that he was sure had about a fifty/fifty chance of blowing up in his face.

“What?” He asked.

“About MacCready?” Nick offered.

“…What about MacCready?” He asked.

“You two hooking up? Bets were that you two would…” Nick drawled out, smoking whishing from his cigarette.

“Hold on, hold on,” He quickly quipped, putting out the soldering gun and yanking off his welding gloves so that he could point at that man accusingly “First off, who the fuck said that we’re together?”

Nick took the burst of anger in swing, drawing in a lung full of smoke and letting it out slowly, used to his outbursts. He had already told everyone that the testosterone treatment that Codsworth was programmed to administer would cause him to be moody sometimes. Not to mention, he was still sort of reeling from the cryo sleep and the loss of his wife. Not to mention, he was naturally a snippy person.

“No one said anything… but you two sure act like you’re a couple,” Nick said calmly “I mean… just look at half the things you two do.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, now curious.

“The whole sharing a bed thing?” Nick pointed out.

“We’re both light weights and can’t keep warmth worth shit,” He snipped, feeling like he was getting interrogated for no reason, like he was a kid instead of a 42 year old man “We keep each other warm, not to mention, usually we only find one decent bed when we’re out and about so it’s easier to just suck it up and snuggle rather than keep moving or sleep on the hard ground.”

“How about that time those Raiders attacked here? You stepped in the way of a man with a shotgun of all things and beat his face in with the butt of his own gun to protect MacCready’s hide,” Nick said.

“So Curie didn’t have to patch his scrawny ass later. She already does a lot and MacCready already busts his knuckles every day, I’d rather not have to make her patch up a bullet hole or few,” He rebutted.

“How about that morning we found you two playing that retro holotape came on that busted up terminal you managed to build and you were eating from the same bowl?”

“Ah come on! No one does dishes despite the fucking river nearby. It was the last clean bowl we could find!” He almost whined.

“Right,” Nick drawled out, spewing smoke.

“You know what? Fuck you, Valentine!” He yelled, throwing his gloves down on the ground and stomping off.

* * *

He went out traveling with MacCready again, mostly because they got along best of his companions. MacCready was the right mix of bad and good traits that he could pretty much do what he wanted without worrying about someone frowning a hole through the back of his head because someone did not like that he took some food on a table in the middle of nowhere and find out that it belonged to someone, and still help out people as long as he did not act like ‘Mister High and Mighty’.

Valentine could go fuck his own falling apart ass. MacCready and him did not act like they were in a goddamn relationship. They functioned like a damn team, that was what they did. Like they lived in the wasteland and resources were precious and every luxury was not guaranteed to ever been seen again. So what if sometimes they slept in the same bed, and sometimes they watched each other’s asses in the field, and sometimes they shared food from the same dishes, and sometimes he gave the asshole one-armed hugs and MacCready messed up his hair, laughing at the mess he made. They were friends and teammates and that did not always mean that they were in love.

Not everything was fucking romance!

“Hey, Aiden, you okay?”

Right now they were taking a break, sitting in the back of this old rusty truck with this old car seats in back that were comfortable to sit on. MacCready was sitting on the same one as him because the others had sharp springs sticking out of them, hips pressed flush as MacCready drank out of a grimy water bottle and he read a book that was supposed to help with his aim and landing lucky bullets.

“Huh… yeah…” He muttered, looking at the cartoony Vault Boy explode another cartoon’s head clean off.

“I realize you ain’t chatty, but this is quiet even for you,” MacCready pointed out.

He let the magazine flop on his face, hiding it from view.

“Valentine thought we were a couple. His logic being that ‘we act like we’re a couple’,” He groaned loudly.

MacCready was quiet for several long, _long _, seconds.__

“O-oh, really? Shi- Jeez, I didn’t even notice,” He heard the man mutter.

“I mean, we’re just surviving,” He grumbled, tossing his book aside “We’re friends, just because go traveling doesn’t mean we’re banging behind everyone’s back.”

“Yeah, everyone can go fu- I uh, mean, they can go screw themselves,” MacCready sighed, leaning against him.

* * *

“Aw shit!”

They found a river and were scrubbing off Super Mutant guts and blood. Of course, trending through water and tired as shit, eventually their inner children came out and they eventually ended up splashing water at each other.

MacCready from his times at Lightlamp Right, knew how to do this thing with his cupped hands to make a wet spray that was surprisingly accurate, nailing him in the face several times. But he was stronger and could put MacCready in a headlock and take them both under until MacCready was allowed to claw to the surface to laugh and suck in air. They ended up more focused on getting the one-up on each other rather than washing.

“Hey, why are you wearing your underwear?” MacCready asked.

He looked at the black boxers stuck to this pelvis, still safely hiding his lack of a lump by how high the water was.

“Because,” He said simply, sending a splash MacCready’s way.

That dumb hat of his was with his clothes, the messy mop of brown hair sticking up with water and splash damage. He could see the sparse dusting of hair on the man’s lean chest going down to a very light dusting of hair over his junk that he could see through the mostly clear water.

“I mean you already told me about the whole umm… trans? Thing?” MacCready offered.

“Because you shit, I’m not going to go flashing my junk everywhere because from the waist up and mid-thigh down I look like your average man,” He snapped, shoving against his shoulders and putting the man down underneath the water.

When MacCready came back up, his hair was completely watered down, shielding his eyes as he sputtered and spat out water from the surprise attack.

“Hey! I’m trying to be nice, you as- you jerk!” MacCready snapped, swatting at the water wildly to get him back, the water in his eyes making it poor.

“I know, I know, but I ain’t about to let you see my junk,” He sighed, watching MacCready rub the water out of his eyes.

MacCready looked at him with bloodshot, red eyes before taking a running start at him. He braced his knees but was still surprised when MacCready threw all of his lean, lightweight form at him and sent him underneath the water with MacCready grabbing at his chest. There was a struggle with the man to get his arms off and then haul them both up to suck in air.

“Ass!” He snapped, shoving him under again.

* * *

Doing speed runs through abandoned basements and buildings to kill everything always seemed to surreal to him, too much like those scary holotapes that Nora and himself would watch while curled around each other on the couch. The darkness, the almost strategic lightning, the monsters that made soft sounds as they lurked through the darkness, the panicked fighting, the despite fumbling for a different weapon before the one being gripped in twin, sweaty and white knuckled grip was not doing shit against rotted flesh or hardened crab like shell.

Right now they were in a basement of a half flooded house, looking for loot to sell and components for turrets, while also fighting off Mirelurks that lurked in the murky and irradiated water. MacCready’s gun did great when he actually aimed for their soft faces, and his until a Mirelurk snatched his 10mm out of his hands and snapped the apparently cheap gun in half with its big, meaty claws in half.

Now he was using his back up, a jagged blade he found underwater in a really fucked up mine, taking swings while avoiding snapping claws and charging shells. Sometimes he got lucky and could stab them into their face, but most of the time he was dodging and getting them to face MacCready so he could get them. He promised himself, as he avoided getting his head knocked in with another swing, that he would hunt down the trader he bought that gun from and shove his blade up the person’s ass.

“Hey!”

A hand grabbed his collar and yanked it back just in time to avoid a fatal snip that would have decorated the ground with his intestines. He landed ass first in the water, watching MacCready take a stand over him and shoot the Mirelurk in the face, piercing flesh and probably scrambling the creature’s brain as it fell over, bleeding from the chopped meat that was its face.

“Thanks,” He said, fishing his knife out of the water and getting up again.

He dove at another Mirelurk that lurched at them, missing claws, before stabbing it deep into the soft tissue of its face, digging and carving until the creature went slack and collapsed into the water. Retching the blade out of the green blood, seeing that it was staining his hand, he gritted his teeth and went after another.

* * *

Tired and sore, they found a place to set up camp and a fire, not really caring to set up guard duty. Just strip out of their wet clothing and sleep underneath a blanket, his larger frame curled around MacCready and shivering against the slightly smaller man. He had his cold and wet cheek pressed against the back of MacCready’s neck, feeling the wiry hairs on the nape of his neck scrap against the stubble on his cheek.

“Shi-shoot, warm up already,” MacCready whined through chattering teeth.

“The fire or me?” He grumbled.

“Both,” MacCready snipped, dragging his arms around his thin torso.

He shoved his cold hands underneath MacCready’s arms in response, getting a yelp and a harsh pinch to his ribs that was sure to leave a bruise.

“…I suddenly see why people like to think we’re fuc- eurhm, shacking up,” MacCready chuckled softly “Look at us man.”

“We’re spooning for survival MacCready, get your mind out of the gutter,” He grumbled, scrubbing his stubble against the man’s neck and hoping he got rug burn that he could smack later.

“Who does that man? Look at us, you’re holding me from behind, arms wrapped around me…”

“You did that, asshat,”

“You’ve got your front pressed pretty tightly against my butt,” MacCready said, wriggling said butt around.

“Because despite having a boney butt, it’s still warm, and as a bonus, you don’t have to worry about a dick grinding against your ass,” He grumbled.

“Yeah, I got to worry about _you_ grinding against me,” MacCready laughed.

“Asshole!” He laughed back, squeezing the thin torso in his arms while the smaller man squirmed with his wild laughter.

The wriggle got some warmth into him, but he kept his cold fingers buried in MacCready’s pits, making a jab about how they would stink later and getting another pinch on his ribs for the quip. MacCready whined about all the stubble burn on the back of his neck and he scrubbed against the agitated skin until MacCready begged for mercy between fits of laughter. MacCready tried to call him a prick but changed his mind and called him a jerk, wriggling his hips against him when he laughed at him.

“Asshole,” He muttered as his eyelids grew heavy.

“Moron,” MacCready retorted.

* * *

As they walked the next day, they good heartedly bitched about what they did to each other the night prior. He complained that MacCready really fucked up his ribs with those pinches of his, and MacCready whined about his neck being all messed up because of the major stubble burn on the back of his neck. It escalated until he blamed MacCready for breaking his ribs and MacCready saying that the back of his neck was stripped of skin and flesh.

He hooked an arm around MacCready and laughed when MacCready yelped from the stubble burn getting touched. MacCready ended up laughing with him too.

“If we keep acting like it, we might as well call each boyfriends,” MacCready grinned broadly.

“We’re just friends MacCready,” He snickered.

“You sure? Spooning for survival?”

“Shut up, asshole,” He chuckled.

“I mean… You’re the first person to actually care about my wellbeing, and I care about yours. You helped me get the Gunners off my as- off my back, I mean. You’re good guy, Aiden,” MacCready smiled.

“You keep getting mushy on me MacCready and I might think you want to be my boyfriend,” He chuckled.

* * *

Shit. This was not supposed to happen. They joked about it, they messed around it, danced around the idea, ribbed each other.

Shit, this was not supposed to happen.

When the cure of MacCready’s sick kid went into the hands of Daisy, he walked them both out of the city. They needed to be away from the city that stank of chems and crime, out in the wild that had become his home and playground since he dethawed in that shitty Vault where remnants of his wife’s brain still painted the walls.

Out in the concrete hellhole of Boston, he found the ruined remains of a building and climbed inside, getting some shade from the afternoon sun and some privacy in case some asshole wondered by. MacCready was looking at him.

Shit, when did it happen?

“MacCready…I think we need to talk,” He said quietly.

“Yeah, we do,” MacCready said just as quietly and softly.

“Look… I know I kind of acted like an ass when people suggested it… but we do act like we’re in…”

 _Love_. Say it asshole, he yelled at himself mentally. _You’ve been in love with this asshole since you laughed with bits of blood and guts of the two Gunnar assholes on your cheeks and that bastard smiled so warmly at you. It’s only gotten worse since then and you don’t want to talk about it since you’re both widowers and emotions are hard._

“And, I didn’t want to say anything… because you had Lucy and I had Nora and we don’t want to talk about them but they happened and emotions hurt and…” He muttered, not sure what he was doing but spitting out words and hoping a sentence would form.

“Yeah… but now we’re happening and we don’t want to talk about it for some reason,” MacCready said.

“Yeah, we’re definitely happening and… I… I _want_ this to happen and… do you want this to happen?” He asked.

MacCready ruffled his hair and then tweaked his ears like an asshole. When he glared at him, MacCready gave him a tactless kiss on the mouth and just grinned at him as he rubbed his ears.

“I want this to happen, you jerk,” MacCready chuckled.

“Asshole,” He smiled.


	7. M!Sole Survivor/MacCready-(m/m smut, trans char)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Sole Survivor/MacCready. Trans character, penetrative sex, oral sex.
> 
> Request for M!Sole Survivor and a very chatty and noisey MacCready with some smut in the mix. I really liked Aiden that musey wrote up, so I gave my first try at smut with a ftm character, I hope you guys liked it, I really tried with this one!
> 
> Have a good morning/afternoon/and or night pups! Love you guys for all the hits and kudos and comment you guys leave us<3 <3 <3
> 
> Edit 4/10/2017: Editted to be more trans friendly

MacCready was a good kisser. It seemed that those always flapping lips of his were good for something other than speaking a mile a minute.

Right now MacCready was pressed up against him, pushing him into the wall with delightful fervor as those surprisingly and delightfully talented lips pressed against his in a heated kiss. Those frisky hands were underneath his shirt and groping along his chest, even friskier fingers tugging on his nipples. Sometimes a loving pair of thumbs swiped underneath his pectorals, brushing along the old scars there.

While he was content to have the smaller man pin him against the wall and kiss him breathless, the smaller man was rutting against him too. Through MacCready’s pants he could feel the lump of MacCready’s excitement grinding against his crotch and the pressure was getting him a bit excited as well. However, he still had yet to see if MacCready would be an understanding partner in bed.

Nora was understanding, bless her poor heart, but it was only after a very awkward first time when he had been accidently called ‘her best gal’ and a very awkward stretch of their romance later where she tried to make it up to him. While MacCready had proven so far to be very pleasant and understanding about his being transgender, sex was a completely different manner entirely.

“MacCready?” He asked when the smaller man went down to suck along his throat.

Eager little McBeaver kept sucking little hickies along his throat, sometimes peppering the skin with gentle little kisses or little tastes of his tongue. MacCready rutted once, hard against him and he felt it, feeling himself start to wetten up downstairs. He had to knock the hat from his head as he got a handful of messy brown hair in between his fingers and forcibly yanked MacCready’s head away.

“MacCready, if you’re quite done,” He snipped.

“You’re still dressed… so… no,” MacCready replied cheekily, smirking that damned charismatic grin of his.

“Look, this is important,” He said, tugging gently on the hair that he still had a grip on to make the sniper focus, “You need to listen.”

MacCready’s eyes watered as his hair was yanked on, but those shrewd eyes locked onto him. Seeing that he was paying attention now, he let go of the grip of the man’s hair and just sort of awkwardly pet it instead. His fingers tried patting down what his grip had done.

“You realize that this is not going to be like with another guy, right?” He asked.

“Um, yeah?” MacCready said like it was obvious.

“No problem then? You’re gonna not fuck up and make me want to punch your lights out?” He asked.

“Have some faith, sweet cheeks,” MacCready grinned.

“Alright, have fun,” He almost sighed, letting the man go back to his neck.

MacCready started _going to town_ on his neck. The man was exceptionally eager to simply touch him, with eager kisses and sweeps of the man’s tongue, and scrubbing those wiry facial hairs against his neck until it was burning from hickies, nips and rug burn from that stupid fucking scruff on his jaw.

“You taste so good,” MacCready moaned against his neck.

There was that stupid mouth of his…

MacCready ground up against him again, angling his hips down enough that he could not hold out on moan, combing his fingers through MacCready’s hair again. MacCready shifted around until they had one of the other’s legs pressed against their crotches and they could grind against each other. He keenly felt the bulge of MacCready’s erection against his thigh as he angled his pelvis to grind against MacCready's stringy but firm thigh.

“Mmm,” MacCready moaned against his neck.

“You trying to get it together to talk dirty to me?” He chuckled breathlessly as MacCready kept letting him ride that thin thigh of his.

“Can’t help myself,” MacCready grunted as his shirt got tugged over his head and tossed aside, watching that messy brown head dip down.

“Yeah, got diarrhea of mouth or something,” He chuckled when a hot mouth latched onto his left nipple.

MacCready sucked and teethed, bit and nipped on the little nipple until it was red and sensitive, leaving it wet with saliva and peaked only to torment it more.

He ended up biting a knuckle to stop himself from moaning so loudly, knowing from Nora that he could get _loud_ in the sack. No need to give MacCready something to rib him about, or become more vocal then MacCready of all people. Plus the bastard was just that good with those damned flappy lips of his, and he did not want to give him something to strut and brag about.

MacCready pulled his wet mouth away, wiping at it smugly as he looked up at him.

“Oh, like me sucking on your nips?”

“Fuck off,” He growled with his knuckle still between his teeth.

MacCready ducked down to torment the other one just the same, sucking on it more than anything else, scrubbing his tongue along it and generally making him ride that scrawny thigh between his legs as pleasure started building up in his pelvis. He started to ache for some stronger stimulation downstairs.

When that messy brown hair pulled off of his other now red and peaked nipple, MacCready’s face was flushed red as well, making a few sparse freckles stand out on his high and thin cheeks.

“You taste good,” MacCready almost purred.

“Really?” He chuckled, still grinding against the leg and uping the grinding he did against MacCready’s crotch.

“Hmm, sweaty and like leather, tastes good,” MacCready grinned perversely before ducking down, robbing him of the warmth on his thigh and the leg he had been so jovially riding, “Probably not nearly as good as down here tastes though.”

At this point, MacCready was face to face with his own crotch.

He always wore heavy denim with leather leg armor to protect himself from a number of dangers. Bullets, blunt weapons, knives, fire, and sometimes the occasional kick to the groin that would have knowing guys and girls and others realizing that the guy that they were getting a cheap hit on had nothing in his pants. But as MacCready eased himself onto his knees and hovered so close to the crotch of his pants, he could keenly feel the heat of the mouthy man’s breath through the thick fabric.

“Those damned flapping lips of yours,” He moaned.

“Want me to put them on you?” MacCready smirked cheekily.

“…Um… gonna have to give you another warning here, MacCready,” He said quietly “Something happens to those kinds of parts when you’re on testosterone for a long time…”

MacCready flicked open the button to his pants regardless, ignoring him or moving and listening to him he did not know. His belt got yanked open and left to dangle while his zipper got tugged down. Underneath he wore his usual black boxers that were quickly tugged down without fanfare.

“…Oh?” MacCready asked.

“Yeah, that happens. Look, it involves a very long science lecture to explain it, but are you good with it?” He sighed.

MacCready licked his lips slowly, before gently tugging his boxers and pants down further until his hips hit the air.

“…Jesus,” MacCready breathed.

“Look, MacCready, I’m not a patience guy. Either start going to town or back the fuck-FUCK! FUCK!”

Seemed that MacCready finally decided what he wanted to do, because now that flapping mouth were on him, mouthing the part that he was ogling earlier. After all the teasing and grinding from before, he was getting pretty sensitive, so finally getting some attention drew a rough growl from him as he gnawed on his lower lip.

“Mmh, yeah, just like that,” He moaned.

MacCready pulled back just enough that he could still feel the brush of lips and slight scratch of stiff facial hair.

“Do you like my blowjob skills?” MacCready asked cheekily.

It took him a second before he just groaned deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose between his index and thumb.

“MacCready,” He groaned.

“What? Don’t like me wrapping my lips around you? Don’t like me sucking and licking you sloppy like?” MacCready grinned, leaning forward to lick him “Don’t like it when I taste you?”

“MacCready, shut up,” He said bluntly.

Glaring down at the man, he grabbed a fistful of brown hair and shoved forward until those flapping lips were pressed against him again and held him there until he got the hint and he started licking, sucking and kissing again. MacCready's lips were rough and it felt like his tongue was too as the sniper sucked, kissed and nibbled along his vulva and his throbbing dick. Sometimes when MacCready moved down to mouth at his entrance, the scruff of the sniper's sharp chin scrubbed against the sensitive flesh and made him writhe more.

With MacCready's mouth occupied, he found it a lot easier to relax and just enjoy himself. He let himself pant softly as MacCready pleasured him, letting out little moans when MacCready did something really good. He felt his hips churn relentlessly as he got closer and closer to the edge. When MacCready’s hands came to his hips, he figured that the man deserved a break and let him pull his head away.

With his chin and most of his face wet, eyes a bit glassy and his lips perversely wet and red, MacCready took a moment to scrap the mess off his face with his fingers and then suck them clean much to his visual delight. Dirty pervert, but it still made his face feel hot and his cunt throb pleasantly.

“Get good enough of a _taste_?” He breathlessly snarked.

“Yeah, a real mouthful,” MacCready snarked back.

“With that lip, I’m not sure if I want to free up that mouth of yours with anything else,” He quipped as MacCready got up, dusting his knees off.

MacCready kissed him again, letting him taste himself on the man’s tongue, but enjoying the way that the man’s mouth melted against his own. He enjoyed the way that MacCready’s fingers carded lovingly through his hair, thumbs brushing against this brow and temples. He enjoyed the way that MacCready slid out of any many of his layers as he could before tugging him closer and pressing flush against the smaller man.

Pulling away with a lick, MacCready brought them over to the bed, yanking them onto it so he was atop the smaller man. He kissed him again before reaching down to flick the man’s pant’s button open.

“Oh, I get a blowjob too?” MacCready asked.

“…Robert Joseph MacCready,” He growled out.

When the man went quiet for more than seven seconds, he reached into the man’s pants and fished out his erect prick. Not bad for a man of MacCready’s size, and even a little bit on the girthy side. But then again, he had only two boyfriends before his wife and then MacCready himself and he had typically avoided seeing cis men undressed before to help his own dysphoria. Lucky for MacCready, Nora liked using straps-ons and he had least some practice with blowing her strap-ons.

He started with a kiss to the tip before licking his way down, feeling the warmth of the flesh as it slid along his tongue. One hand kept MacCready still and the other carded his balls gently, sometimes, gently tugging as he slowly licked along the shaft.

MacCready moaned above him, hands finding his hair and holding his head as he licked.

“Ah yeah, suck me off, just like that,”

 _Oh, my, god…_ He thought.

Fingers rubbed the base of his skull and he decided to forgive the man for a moment. Maybe he could rob the man of his fucking voice if he tried harder…

“Just like that, keep sucking sweetcheeks,”

FUCKING HELL.

He pulled off with a wet pop before looking to glare up at the man. MacCready quickly wilted underneath the heated gaze, biting his lip instead as he moved to straddle the man, grinding against him for a moment before lifting himself up and guiding himself down until he felt a nudge and MacCready was pressing against him. The smaller man’s hands found his hips and helped ease his weight down until he was sliding in and he was being spread open.

It had been awhile since he had been fucked by anything, so it stung a bit as MacCready pressed up into him. But MacCready seemed to notice this, because the sniper's fingers wondered and found his engorged little dick, rubbing it gently and making it easier to slide in. When he did, all the way in, he had to take a moment to catch his breath because _damn_ he was full and it was awesome at the same time that it still stung a bit.

MacCready kept rubbing, and he shifted his hips occasionally to get used to the sensation before he felt comfortable enough to lift himself up just a bit and then ease his way back down. It made MacCready hiss through his teeth before really paying attention to what his hand was doing, making his own hips shudder as he lifted himself up again.

“Ah yeah, ride me,”

“For fuck’s sake!” He seethed.

Apparently MacCready did not hear him because he kept going, rubbing him and making it hard to think straight and be pissed as the mouthy bastard underneath him.

“So good,” MacCready moaned.

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE, MACCREADY! SHUT UP!” He roared.

MacCready went quiet underneath of him. After a moment of silence, he rocked his hips and started again. Lifted his hips up and then eased his way down, eased his way up a bit further and then eased his weight back down, starting a rhythm while MacCready grabbed his hips and worked over them with gentle motions of his fingers. Seeing as he could focus again and just enjoy himself, he found himself relaxing and it started stinging a lot less so he could move a bit more freely and try and angle his thrusting to make it feel better for himself.

When he got a good rhythm going, feeling a good spot inside of him get brushed, plus a bit of thrusting up on MacCready’s part and he was thoroughly enjoying himself. He found himself smiling a bit as he panted and moaned as he rode the smaller man underneath of him. When he happened to glance down at MacCready, the smaller man was blushing and sweating, biting his lip and probably focusing on shutting up.

It was as he was getting close, and about to warn MacCready that he was going to cum, when the man’s lips parted.

“IT’S TOO GOOD! I’M CUMMING!”

* * *

“He’s pissed,” Nick said as Aiden sat up in the branches of the ancient tree, glaring at the sunset.

“No kidding,” MacCready groaned, rubbing his face.

“You know… everyone heard you,” Nick said.

MacCready groaned loudly, burying his face in his hands.

“Based on what happened, I’d say… he walked away during?” Nick asked.

“…Yeah… he won’t talk to me anymore…” MacCready groaned.

“Well… give him time to simmer down a bit,” Nick said, lighting a lit “Then I suggest getting used to being on your knees, MacCready.”

“Yeah… yeah,” MacCready sighed.


	8. M!Courier/Craig Boone-(m/m smut, trans character)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Courier/Craig Boone. Intoxicated sex, oral sex, fingering, penetration, multiple orgasms, first time sex.
> 
> Not a request, but seeing Nev try his hand at trans porn made me want to try as well. So have Six and Boone going at it. Also, I know that not everyone bleeds their first time, but people do bleed sometimes and it's unavoidable not matter how much lube, foreplay or preparation that happens.
> 
> We also promise not to spam too much trans content. The requests come next and then Raymond makes an appearance afterwards and all his hairy and muscular glory and poly ship.
> 
> Written/Edited by The Muse Six
> 
> EDIT 4/10/2017: Edited wording to be more trans friendly

When he got tipsy, he knew he got flirty and clingy. It was why he always drank a lot in a little time, so there was as little time that he was tipsy and just get sleepy and thoughtless drunk that he desired so much. Carla used to get a drink or two in him because she liked when he was all mushy and affectionate and he always wanted to make her happy.

When the kid offered some of his favored vodka, he found that he could not resist. Besides, the kid had it chilled in Lake Mead and was smiling that happy and gooey smile that made all the anger and bitterness drain from his face. Six poured them both a glass and they happily sipped from their drinks in the safety of a shack that they found out in the wastes. There was a nice fire on the floor and they happily sipped the ultra fine and rather tasty mildly chilled vodka from their glasses.

He should have stopped when he started leaning against Six. It meant that he was tipsy, and soon he would start getting grabby and flirty with the kid.

He liked Six. He was a good friend that helped him out at his lowest and stuck with him. Finding out about all the things about the kid, the whole transgendered thing, the Raider background that he broke away from, the drug addiction that he was breaking free from, made him feel all the closer with him. They were good friends and he would not deny that. Sure… there were a few awkward wet dreams about the kid, but he kept those to himself and his morning hard-ons to himself and away from Six. 

But even if Six was his friend, and even if there was fleeting interest, he was not going to ruin that with all his deeply personal luggage. He valued the stupid punk’s friendship too much, and valued his already strained mental and emotional health to dump all his shit on the kid like that too.

So why he was all over the kid when they started getting tipsy, he did not know. Some part of his mind was screaming at him to stop crawling all over, but the rest of his mind was stuck on the fact that the kid was warm, and his freckled skin soft to the touch, and his hair smelled nice. Did not help him think straight when the kid just let him get all over him, just giggling and smiling as his hands petted the kid’s jacket and shirt, sometimes brushing his face against the mess of pale blonde hair.

He felt his cheeks flush as the kid laughed at something. He turned his head just slightly and caught a whiff of sweat on the kid’s neck and wanted a taste. The kid shifted and he turned and found the kid’s soft blonde hair against his mouth instead, getting the smell of sun shine instead. Smelled soft and warm under his nose and he rubbed his face against the soft follicles just to keep it there.

“Hey, hey,” Six chuckled “Keep nuzzling me like that and I might want dinner first.”

“Dinner?” He mused.

His hand was on the kid’s chest and rubbing it through his undershirt. He found the soft coming of muscles where the kid’s chest was still healing, the very gentle dips and curves of abs that only seemed to be slowly carving themselves out of the soft and freckled flesh underneath. He found the scar too, just underneath the slowly rising flesh that would soon be his pectorals, surprised when the kid did not clench up but just chuckled again. He tilted his head down and felt his mouth brush the kid’s ear.

“Boone, serious man… ” Six laughed.

He nipped the kid’s ear gently and heard the kid gasp.

“Boone!” Six snapped, pushing him off.

The kid was blushing, eyes open and watching him. He could not help but want to taste that shy mouth. He leaned forward, but blocked with the ex-courier’s hand blocking the way, his lips smushing against the rough fingers.

“Boone, seriously, what the he- JESUS FUCK!”

He had his tongue out and was lapping at the kid’s fingers, tasting callous and feeling the tension that came from someone that could punch a Super Mutant’s head clean off in one swing. The kid’s face went red as he just sat there, stupefied as he lapped, licked and kissed the strong but slender fingers of the kid’s hand. He tasted dirt faintly, something weirdly salty and something sweet, and kept licking at the kid’s fingers regardless.

“B-Boone,” The kid muttered.

He caught Six’s wrist, weirdly lax in his grip, before pulling his hand down enough that he could kiss a fingertip and then ease the finger into his mouth so that he could play with it with his tongue and lips. Six squirmed next to him and then groaned as he let the finger slowly slide out before sucking down another.

When the second one slide from between his lips, Six’s face was pleasantly red and his lips slightly parted.

_Go for it_

He leaned forward and took the kid’s mouth in a heated but chaste kiss as his hand went to the kid’s covered crotch. While his lips scraped across Six’s lips, his fingers rubbed and grinded against the kid’s pants, pressing and rubbing with his fingers what he knew what the kid had hidden underneath. Something that made his mouth water at the very thought of putting his mouth on because he remembered the taste from Carla.

Six sighed against his mouth and he kept kissing that shy mouth as he tried and fumbled with the kid’s belt. When the leather snapped as it was opened and pried apart, he quickly fumbled with the button and then the zipper, since the alcohol took some of the usual dexterity from his fingers. But when he did, he quick as a greedy junkie, shoved his hand down into the kid’s pants.

His fingers found the soft fabric of his boxers and he just brushed it with his fingers until he could the curve of the kid’s pubic bone and then the warmth that he sought. He rubbed and rubbed, pushing at the fabric until he could found the little nub that he was looking for and rubbed it once, harshly.

“Boone, Boone, wait, I don’t have a-“ The kid panted only for his hand to fumble with more fabric and he finally found flesh.

He found soft pubic hair that he could bypassed for flesh instead. He rubbed along the outside for a moment before finding a slightly wet little dick that he immediately started circling with his finger, grinding the roughness of his calloused finger around the hardening little nub of flesh until the kid was whining desperately against his mouth. That only made him rub harder and harder, finally moving his finger directly atop the little nub and making the kid writhe against him.

The kid jolted underneath of him, squirming wildly until his thighs clamped down on his hand but he kept going despite the whimpering against his mouth. If the kid was getting this sensitive this quickly just from rubbing, the he could only imagine how Six would survive when they got to the good parts.

The kid kept kissing him, finally shyly licking his lips and prompting him to suck the shy little thing into his mouth to torment. While he stole the breath from Six’s lungs and the taste and salvia from his mouth, he rubbed and rubbed the dick. He also stopped sometimes to pinch and rub it, pulling softly and thinking of how he wanted to use his teeth on it. The want to taste the kid was driving him fucking nuts.

When Six pulled away to breath, he roughly got the kid up and got him to lean against the counter. Six braced his weight against the counter as he pried the kid’s boxers down and his pants enough to snag on his hips. Enough that a bit of a wild bush of soft blonde like that on the head so much higher than his own, was revealed, so closer to what he wanted.

He nosed through the soft hair of the kid’s mound, so soft like his hair and not wiry like most people. The hair smelled warm too, as he kept rubbing his face against it, grabbing Six’s thighs and trying to hold the man still as he tried to catch the smell that he wanted.

He felt the kid’s thighs quiver in his hands, looking up to see his lowered eyelids and red cheeks. Six licked his lower lips slowly as he went back to the task at hand.

The kid’s pants were easy to pull down the rest of the way, revealing the neat little vulva protected by the soft and downy blonde hair. He panted as he pushed his face closer, smelling the excitement that probably came from him rubbing the kid earlier. Smelled fucking sexy and made his mouth water.

He licked the outer lips of the kid’s vulva once, a broad stroke of his tongue, catching some thick slickness as he did. Tasted like that kid already creamed his pants once already, made him a sensitive little thing, did it not? Jesus, he just wanted to throw the kid down and make him scream himself raw, even if he never got off himself, the cloudy and heady mixture of the vodka in his blood and the smell of the kid’s sex just made his thoughts a slurry.

His licked again, harder and faster, catching more of the kid’s taste on his tongue. Above him, Six let out a little whimper, hands clutching the edge of the counter in a white knuckle grip. With the tangy taste on his tongue, he slid his tense hands up the kid’s thighs and to the soft mound between his legs. He pressed his thumbs into the kid between the rise of his pubic mound and legs, digging into the sensitive skin as he licked the bright pink flesh that begged to be devoured.

He licked and licked, tasting the warm and soft skin slick with excitement and quivering. Sometimes he found the hard little dick and tormented it, sucking and nibbling softly on it to make the kid’s hips buck and shove the tempting flesh more and more into his face. Sometimes he shoved his face as far in as he could go and stuck his tongue inside the kid, feeling the thick slickness coat his tongue as he tongue fucked the kid sloppily.

A hand found the back of his head, tilting his hat, and encouraging his movements. He licked the kid’s hard little dick again, getting his lips around it and sucking hard and making the kid buck hard. Six moaned breathlessly above him and he nibbled on the kid’s dick in response, causing him to moan again. He licked the vulva again, sweeping his tongue around the entrance again before delving into the warmth again.

He almost choked when the kid’s legs went out, face pressed far into the kid’s junk and his tongue inside of him. He ended up roughly yanking the kid’s thighs up and threw them both, one over each shoulder, and getting his ass on the edge of the counter. With the kid seated on the edge of the counter, he started roughly pushing his tongue in and out of the kid, rubbing his tongue along the tight, twitching walls and tasting him. Six’s thighs clasped the side of his head as he kept pushing in, rubbing his tongue where ever it could reach.

When the kid started clamping down on his tongue, the moaning above his head getting more and more frequent, even when he tasted the release on his tongue and pulled away with a mess on his nose, mouth and chin, he was not thinking of her. This was not like any other time that he had tried to get laid and images of Carla had made him go soft and closed him right up. Horrible images of her brains smeared on the ground and looking at the gun, the hands that claimed her life… they were not there. Just get up to look at the kid sprawled on the counter, watching him drip slickness and that once hard face all red and lusty and those eyes watery.

He licked the mess off his mouth, and scraped it off his nose and chin before licking it off his thumb. The kid swallowed thickly as he watched him do it, pulling his knees together to hide himself. He pried his knees apart, catching that jaw before pulling him close and kissing that shy mouth. Six whined against his mouth, then quickly melting against him as he kissed the shyness out of him, until those unassuming hands would grab his shirt and trying to force them closer than they already were.

When the kid was melting against him, he reached down, prodding with fingers until Six gasped against his mouth. The former Courier pushed away enough to watch a single finger slid in and out of him.

“Don’t like it?” He panted against the kid’s mouth, wanting to kiss it more but also caring about his well being in his hazy state.

He knew that some people did not like fingering. Some just liked some oral attention and then the ram robbing to begin. But the kid… damn he was tight. Not ‘I’m not aroused tight’ either. Like…. Well… like he rarely had any action tight.

“Feels weird,” The kid mewled.

“Bad? Want me to stop?” He said, desperately kissing the side of the kid’s mouth.

“N-no… just go easy…” The kid muttered before letting his mouth get taken in another kiss.

He kept easing that finger in and out of the kid, avoiding scrambling to find the G spot and get getting him used to the sensation. He kept kissing that shy mouth as he did it, shy lips moving against his own, sometimes a shy tongue taking the taste of himself off his mouth and shy teeth catching his lower lip. Just made him bury his fingers in the kid’s pale blonde hair and hold his head still so that they could keep kissing.

His thumb brushed the kid’s swollen little dick and he jolted underneath of him. The kid moaned against his mouth, lean but powerful arms wrapping around the back of his neck and pulling him close. A couple more brushes of his thumb along the swollen little dick and the kid had loosened up enough that he could work another finger in, getting a hurt little whimper against his mouth.

“You okay, Six?” He grunted out, stilling his movement.

“Stings,” Six whimpered.

“Want me to stop?” He panted, desperately kissing the ex-courier’s whimpering mouth.

“N-No, just… please…”

Six locked lips with him again, tangling tongues wetly and in a sloppy mess that had strings of saliva dripping down their chins. One of his hands shyly went down and started directly rubbing his own dick, working it like he liked it best, letting him start working his fingers again. Slowly pulling out and then pulling out, then sliding in one slowly and sinking the other in, sometimes rubbing along the slicker and slicker, pulsing flesh to find the spots that made Six gasp against his mouth and increased the desperate rubbing.

“Sh-shit, shit, shit!” Six moaned.

He jabbed his thumb against that hard little dick and Six clenched around his fingers, whimpering loudly as he rubbed a bit more before going boneless again, slumping in the stubborn one arm hang that was going around his neck. He pulled his slick fingers out and lapped at them lazily as he leaned the kid back and let him sprawl out on the counter again. The insides of the kid’s thighs were wet now, soaked in his own excitement and such a lively red and pink color. The kid whimpered between pants, thighs twitching.

He yanked harshly on his belt and managed to fumble the zipper open. He was sure that his boxers got ripped in the process of getting out of them, but getting some of the slightly cooler air on his prick then the oven that his pants to come helped him think. He gnawed his lower lip as he gently scraped some of the wetness off the insides of the kid’s thighs and lubed himself up, making sure to get nice and wet despite knowing that the kid was soaked.

Nice and shiny, he leaned over the kid, smothering his smaller frame in his weight, latching onto that panting mouth. Strong arms weakly wrapped around his neck, holding him close as he lurched his hips, sliding along the kid’s wet thighs. He scooted forward a bit more and lurched again, rubbing his prick directly against the kid’s wet sex and getting a startled yelp out of the kid. He cutely went wide eyed and stiffened underneath of him.

“Please, please,” He panted against Six’s mouth.

Six mumbled something incoherent against his chin. He caught ‘slow’ and thought that the kid was asking him to go slow and easy. He could do that. So, gently, gently, he used his fingers to gently pry the kid open and eased just the tip inside. The tight, wet heat was pure pleasure around just the tip and the kid was letting out amazing sounds underneath of him, kissing him like his life depended on it. So he eased more of himself in, gritting his teeth as pleasure shot up his spine and his balls tightened with the threat of a too quick orgasm.

He worked his hips all the way in until he was bottomed out inside of him, wrapped in tight, wet heat and the kid was panting like he was out of breath against his mouth. He kissed that sweet mouth once and pulled out before pushing in again. The kid sucked in an almost pained breath and he kissed those swollen and wet lips as though to calm him, because his head was going blank and he really could not think straight other then wanting to move, but almost not wanting to hurt Six.

Hilted in the tight heat, he rocked his hips, pushing deeper and Six jolted underneath of his.

“Sorry,” He panted, knowing what he just nudged.

He knew that Carla sure as hell did not like it when he bashed against her womb, more than once getting a not so friendly kick to his lower stomach. Seemed that the kid did not either and that was fine. Just had to be mindful not to try and force himself as deep as it was physically possible.

Six pulled away from his mouth and instead pressed his face into his shoulder, letting him feel the ex-courier’s heated breath through his shirt as slender but strong hands clung to his back. He fumbled around a bit, getting himself comfortable while letting the kid cling to him. One of his hands snaked between them, scraping over the kid’s soft chest before finding his sweaty lower stomach, down further to find the soft whorls of his pubic hair, and then finally find the hard little dick that was still very slick from earlier.

When he found with his finger what he was looking for, there was something tugging at his shirt. The very faint heated breath he could still feel told him that Six was biting his shirt now, but allowed it. One shitty white shirt or letting him feel comfortable was a decision that he did not need to think about at all. Instead he tilted his head to the side enough to start peppering what he could with kisses as he pulled out and then pushed in again.

The kid clamped down hard, revealing rather brawny muscles inside of him, making his pause for a second just to _enjoy_. The tightness, the wetness, the taunt and slender body underneath of him and the head of messy blonde hair on his shoulder. Too perfect and he felt something familiar creep through his pelvis. But the thought of getting the kid off again kept his slurry of thoughts together enough to start moving again. This time he moved his fingers too, rubbing while the kid moaned and whimpered into his shoulder.

Once he found it, he had a rhythm going. A almost neat coordination between thrusting into Six and rubbing him off that had Six let out these somehow adorable and sexy, high pitched moans into his shoulder. His other arm went behind the kid’s head, braced against the back wall as his harsh thrusting was slowly jostling them towards it. Even when the kid’s head ended up on his braced arm, he felt their twined bodies lurch with each thrust.

The pressure in his pelvis was getting harder and harder to ignore. His erection had gone untouched when he first stuck his hand down the kid’s pants. Wrapped in tight, wet heat and the kid moaning against his shoulder and so tightly wrapped around him was only making matters worse and he was sure that he was not going to last long at this rate. But the kid had to be close, right? He had lost count of how many times that the kid had already creamed himself, but he knew that with the parts that the kid had, that he could cum a lot them he could possibly. Not to mention, just getting Six off was getting him off, so… all good, right?

Rough nails managed to find skin through cloth and he felt five stinging marks ripped into his back. The kid was whimpering louder and louder against his shoulder and he was getting clamped down on rather tightly. He rubbed and rubbed and rubbed….

His climax came onto him with a surprise, grunting roughly into Six’s ear, thrusting to ride out the stiffening waves of pleasure and mindlessly rubbing the kid off roughly until they were almost hurt, high pitched moaning against his shoulder and his softening erection was getting clamped down on painfully.

He ended up getting light headed, pulling away from Six’s slack limbs and ended up falling to his knees, leaving the over-fucked ex-courier on the counter to whimper and twitch in the sloppy mess that he had been left in. He leaned against the counter to try and quell the spinning that the vodka was doing, breathing in deeply to recover from many things, but mostly the nausea so that he did not throw up because that would have been disastrous right after he fucked Six of all people.

Speaking of which…

The spinning eased up and then stopped as he lifted his head enough to be faced with the kid’s swollen and absolutely _drenched_ sex. The heady smell made thinking hard and he immediately put his mouth on it, despite the way that Six immediately seized and yelped. Strong and slender thighs clamped down on his ears as he licked the kid’s red and swollen little dick and then down to the mixed flavors coming out of the kid. Like himself, the bitterness of his own cum and something coppery… the fuck?

When he pulled back, he stupidly tried to look at his tongue only to see the off white that streaked the tip and then fall on his back. When he looked down his body, he saw his wet and softening erection and noted that a vein looked rather red for some reason… his head was seriously messed up if he tasted copper and was seeing red veins. Bed sounded nice, especially if he could take the over-fucked cutie on the counter with him.

Getting up took a few more tires then he would have liked to admit. But when he did he realized that he would need to take the kid to the room that he had claimed in the snazzy casino, which probably trying to get him past the others. Not that he cared much, but he was hoping for some warmth and not a kick to his sensitive erection. When he looked around, he did not remember when the kid had lost his clothing and could not really get himself together to go look. Instead he stripped out of his white shirt and slipped it on Six before pulling the limp and complacent body into his arms and humming softly as he walked them to Six’s room.

Luckily there was no one to bump into, so he could plop the kid into the soft mattress and then plop himself down and curl around the blonde and blissfully fall asleep.

* * *

When he woke up with a dull and persistent headache throbbing at his temples, the first thing he noticed was that he still had on his glasses and beret and his face was pressed against a warm and soft neck.

With a groan he pried off both offending articles before rubbing his eyes to try and puzzle out whose bed he had crawled into.

When he pulled back and saw blonde, he almost immediately hoped that it was Arcade and not Six. Arcade was scrawny and not to be feared unless he had his supplies, but Six? Six could rip out his liver and shove it down his throat, choking the life from him with his bare hands because the kid was slender but the strongest fucking thing to strut across the desert. But when he pulled back and saw a mop instead of Arcade’s neat blonde haircut, he hoped and prayed that the kid would be merciful and give him a quick death.

Then he noticed something horrifying.

His pants were pushed down and his dick was out. When he sat up to look at himself, he noticed that besides what was a good layer had dried onto him over the night and probably early morning, that _there was a sliver of dark red-brown dried on too_. Why was there blood on his dick? Why was it out?

Looking over, he realized that the kid was tucked into a neat little ball inside his shirt, softly snoring away. His neck was marked with hickies and his lower lip was marked with teeth marks. Just from underneath the edge of his shirt, he could see the pink insides of Six’s thighs and the dried patches on the pale and freckle dusted skin.

…Oh god…oh god… what happened last night?

His mind blanked something horrible when he tried to think about it. But the blood… the kid all marked up… out cold instead of up at the crack of dawn… he did not… he really did not…

He wanted to throw up. To think that he could stoop so low as to assault someone when he got drunk. Shit, he probably said horrible things too. He almost wanted the kid wake up and snap his neck out a sense of self moral justice just at the thought of things he could have said to hurt Six. Six was his friend and one of the most important things in his life and he up and did this to him with a bit too much in his system? Shit, he wanted to blow his own brains out.

He sat up fully and was prepared to… do something when he suddenly felt fingers in his belt. Not too kindly he was yanked back down and found a sleepy head of blonde on his shoulder.

“Stay,” Six huffed sleepily.

“I-I can’t,” He said, almost wincing when he heard his own voice crack.

“Warm though,” Six grumbled into his shoulder.

“But… last night…” He tried, wondering why the kid was not angry or acting traumatized. 

“Hmm? Not angry ass,” Six grumbled, lifting his head and squirming around until one of his arm poked out of the shirt sleeves so that he could rub at his eyes “Not worth it.”

“Not worth it?” He snapped, sounding so venomous that the kid looked at him with still sleepy eyes.

“…Boone, you okay?” Six asked.

“Last night… how are you not mad?” He demanded.

“Well I first was, I mean, that was nothing what I expected to happen on a counter of all things, but considering you fucked me senseless, I couldn’t really complain much afterwards,” Six said, still rubbing his eyes “I mean… damn… five times was a bit intense.”

“Five times?” He wheezed.

“…Boone, do you remember what happened last night?” Six asked slowly.

“No,” He gruffed.

“…Alright solider, I’m going to use small words because I suddenly have a feeling why you’re in a tizzy about it,” Six said, straightening out the shirt until he could have both arms out.

Weirdly the kid caught the sides of his face and used the grip to pull him down until the kid was laying back down and his head was on the kid’s chest, surprisingly gentle fingers brushing along his features and across his buzzed scalp.

“Last night, we got pretty smashed,” Six started “It goes fuzzy for a bit but you got really horny on me all of a sudden and I kinda of… let it happen because it seemed like a good idea. You stuck your hand down my pants and when you didn’t throw a hissy fit about what was there, I definitely let it just happen.”

He blushed despite himself.

“And well… I had my first time on a counter. Though I gotta say, cumming fives times was pretty awesome for a first time, despite having it on a counter,” Six almost smirked.

…First time… as in…

Oh, oh, _oh_. So the blood was not from, but from… shit, and it had to be his first time? On a counter?

“Fuck,” He groaned into Six’s stomach, burying his face in fabric and the soft flesh underneath.

“Better?” Six asked him, still petting his head.

“Yeah… sorry about… everything,” He groaned again.

“You’re fine, you fucker, actually I would go further but I don’t want to see how flustered you can get,” Six chuckled, dragging blunt nails pleasantly across his scalp.

He just buried his face into the kid’s stomach, hiding his expression and the redness of his face from the brat.

“Hey, if you’re that bent about it, you can do me a huge favor,” The kid said pleasantly.

When he looked up, the little shit was grinning wickedly.

“Round 2 on the bed,”


	9. No Pairings-(Major Fallout 4 Spoilers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: No pairings. Minor Language. Major Fallout 4 Spoilers.
> 
> Musey and me couldn't come up with anything, but figured that you guys wouldn't mind a companion meme since people seemed to like Ashkost's, so here's our favorite bear Raymond!
> 
> Have a good morning, afternoon and night pups!

# Wasteland Recruiting

### Companion’s Name: Raymond Smith

Race, Gender, Weapon Preference, & S.P.E.C.I.A.L(optional):Caucasian human male, Cis-Gender male, Super Sledge, S:10 P:3 E: 8 C:6 I: 5 A:3 L:1

How they are recruited:

 _ **Help a Bear Out**_ : Raymond will be found in Diamond City on the second trip there. He will approach the Sole Survivor asking for help and offering caps for their services.

The Sole Survivor can agree, gaining small Affinity with Hancock, Strong, Piper, Preston, Nick and Curie. However they will lose small Affinity with Cait, MacCready and X6-88.

The Sole Survivor can also Raymond what he would need help with, mentioning that he is a rather large and muscular man armed with a Super Sledge. Raymond says that brawn cannot solve everything, especially in delicate manners such as this.

The Sole Survivor can also ask for the caps upfront (requiring a mid level Charisma check) and gain Affinity from MacCready, but losing small Affinity with Hancock, Preston, Danse, Curie and Piper.

The Sole Survivor can also turn down the offer, resulting in Raymond lingering around Diamond City if they ever change their mind. This option will also lose small Affinity with Hancock, Piper, Preston, Danse, Nick and Curie.

If the quest was accepted, Raymond thanks the Sole Survivor with a smile and programs their Pip-Boy with the location and the simple instructions to deliver a seal envelope to the woman there. They are told that they do not need to stay for her reaction, just deliver the envelope. If money was talked out of Raymond upfront, then he will say that they can go on their way, if not, then they report back to him for their money.

Using the location given to the Sole Survivor, the Sole Survivor will find themself along the shore of the eastern coast. The marker will point towards a shack dubbed ‘Smith’s Shack’. During the daytime hours, a sour looking woman will often be found outside often smoking or working on a battered old boat. During the nighttime hours she will be found inside and sleeping or sitting at a food crafting station.

When the Sole Survivor approaches her, she introduce herself as Belladonna Smith, also a repair woman since her lout of a husband ran off on her.

The Sole Survivor can ask who this husband of hers is and she will say a big, hairy fella by the name of Raymond. When present with the options again, the Sole Survivor can say that they met a man like that in Diamond City and they had a note to give her.

The Sole Survivor can just give the woman the envelope or they can say that she better be careful not to slice her fingers open when she reads it.

The conversation will end. The Sole Survivor can go about their business or wait to see her reaction when she opens the envelope. If they stay, they will hear her mutter about it and then exclaim that there’s ring inside and a note. A moment later she will draw the Sole Survivor back and ask what the fuck is wrong with them.

She will go on to explain that the note was her husband telling her that he was leaving her, the ring inside being his wedding band.

The Sole Survivor can say that they were only paid to deliver the message and know nothing about it. Belladonna will call them a fucking lousy liar.

The Sole Survivor can ask why Raymond would want to leave her. She will snap at them, presenting a very low Charisma speech check. If passed, Belladonna will say that yeah, sometimes she took her aggression out on him and knocked him around sometimes, but that was no reason to leave her. Hancock, Danse, Piper, Curie, Preston, MacCready, Codsworth and Nick will have some very negative things to say about her. Cait will plainly cuss her out. Dogmeat will growl loudly and threateningly at her.

The Sole Survivor can be sarcastic and say that her ‘winning’ personality and charming demeanor like hers that it was a wonder why anyone left her for anything more agreeable… like a Deathclaw. Belladonna will call the Sole Survivor an asshole. Small Affinity from MacCready and Piper will be gained here.

The Sole Survivor can also say that they did what they were paid to do and that they had no hand in this ‘drama’ of theirs.

If the speech check was not passed before, Belladonna will snap at the Sole Survivor and tell them to bring back that ‘little bitch’ of a husband of hers. She will go on to say that if he could not take a few punches then he needed to be a man and say it to her face.

At this point, the Sole Survivor’s quest will be updated. Report back to Raymond and tell him that the quest is done.

All the Sole Survivor needs to do is report back to Raymond back in Diamond City. During daylight hours he will walk around the market place and at night he will be sleeping in one of the rented rooms at the Dug Out. Finding him they are presented with the usual four dialogue options.

First they can ask about his abusive wife. Raymond will try and dodge the question, saying that his wife was a sweetheart but then quickly give up. He will say that the marriage was a forced one and thus, never really happy to begin with. He will say that the abuse started in only about a month after their marriage, Belladonna just go drunk one evening and laid into him. He had been so shocked that she was beating on him that he just let it happen. She got such a thrill from beating him that she kept doing it and no matter what bruises, bite-marks, or broken bones and skin he showed anyone, they never believed that a man his size and physical fitness could be beaten up by a woman. He will tell the Sole Survivor that one time, one time, he hit back and people hated him for laying hands on his wife. After so many years of being hit by her, he lost the will to fight, and wanted it to end. The ring in the envelope was the most courage that he had had against her in years.

They can also say that they help ended things between the two. Raymond will be surprised that they stayed to watch her open the letter and then shyly thank the Sole Survivor, saying that they just saved him from a rather unpleasant person. The Sole Survivor will also mention the hitting and Raymond will just shake his head. 

The Sole Survivor can say that they helped break things off, though they could not imagine why Raymond would want to break things off with such a ‘loving and tender’ woman like Belladonna. Raymond will half heartedly laugh at that, saying that he was looking for something a bit more cuddle worthy, like a Glowing Deathclaw.

The Sole Survivor can say that they did Raymond’s dirty work in breaking things off with the bitch. Raymond will say that they probably could figure out why it would be hard to face her down himself, but thank they regardless of their crude response.

At this point, if they did not ask for caps upfront, Raymond will pay them five hundred caps for their work and offer his help whenever they need it, thus, making him available as a companion.

Here the Sole Survivor will gain moderate Affinity with Hancock, Piper, Preston and Nick. Or small Affinity with Curie, Danse, Codsworth and Strong. They will also lose moderate Affinity with X6-88 and Cait. Or lose small Affinity with MacCready.

They also can try and convince Raymond to go home. This will require a high Charisma speech check and talking to him after the quest is done without asking him to follow you as a companion.

The Sole Survivor will say that Raymond should really head home and talk to Belladonna himself. This will require the Sole Survivor to get Raymond to get over his massive fear of his wife and to agree that speaking with her will really end things.

If they convince Raymond to see his wife, the Sole Survivor will lose moderate Affinity with Hancock, Preston, Piper and Nick. They will also lose small Affinity with MacCready after hearing how fearful he is. The Sole Survivor will also gain moderate Affinity with Cait and X6-88.

Traveling back to Smith’s Shack, Raymond will meet his wife. Belladonna will call Raymond out, saying quite a few colorful things about him. Raymond will call her out for beating him for all those years that he forced himself to stay with her before finally having the backbone to tell her to fuck off.

Here the Sole Survivor is presented with two options. Red level Charisma speeches check to convince Raymond to stay with his wife or telling Raymond that he could go back.

Going back he will return to Diamond City and can be recruited as a companion there.

No Affinity loses or gain.

Passing the speech check, Raymond will sullenly return to his wife.

Preston, Hancock, Piper, Nick, Codsworth, Curie, Danse will be horrified at the Sole Survivor and will lose high Affinity with them.

Cait, MacCready and Strong will call the choice too brutal and the Sole Survivor will lose small Affinity with them.

X6-88 will compliment on the Sole Survivor and their need to put things back in their place and they will gain moderate Affinity with him.

If Raymond was returned to his wife, they can come back later and find them both dead and an abandoned 10mm pistol in Raymond’s hand and a holotape by his feet. If played the holotapes simply plays Raymond voice, saying that he would rather blow his brains out then deal with his bitch wife ever again. The Sole Survivor can hear Belladonna scream something, followed by gunshots. They will hear Raymond sigh loudly followed by another gunshot and then silence before the holotape stops.

Where they are Sanctuary Hills/Any Settlement: Raymond will often be found hammering away at a building or sitting and watching people.

Things that Gain their Affinity: Generous, Nice, Peaceful, Side against Covenant, Flirting (with himself or others), Give Item, Give Vault-Tec rep a new home, Give the Vault 81 cure all to Austin, Heal Dogmeat, Save Kent Connolly, Use Power Armor, Use Vertibird, Help Minutemen, Help Railroad, Say Neutral/Good things about Snyths.

Things that Lose their Affinity:Mean, Selfish, Violent, Chem Addiction (but not the usage), Eating Corpses, Side with Covenant, keeping the Vault 81 cure to themselves, Murder Non-Hostile, Picking Owned Locks, Pickpocketing, Theft, Kill Settler/Railroad Member, Say Bad things about Snyths.

Minutemen, Railroad, Institute? : Approves of the Minutemen whole heartedly, since they try so hard and do so many good things for the people of the Commonwealth and will verbally applaud for joining or helping them. Raymond also approves of the Railroad, saying that they do some great things for some innocent people like the Synths not aligned with the Institute, though understand if the player is more cautious to joining or helping them, as not everyone is comfortable with Synths. Raymond will be ‘crept out’ by the Institute, especially an organization that kidnaps people and replaced them with sometimes hostile Synths and will verbally disagree with the player helping or joining them without question.

Friends with other Companions?: Through banter, Raymond is suggested with get along with Hancock, Preston, Codsworth, Curie, Nick and of course Dogmeat.

Romanceable? : Like all other romanceable companions, Raymond does not mind the gender of the Sole Survivor and even admits to being Polysexual and Polyamorous, so not only does he not mind being romanced by the Sole Survivor, but actually approves of the Sole Survivor romancing other romanceable companions.

* * *

### Affinity

Affinity Quest(s)?: Raymond has one Affinity Quest available at 75% Affinity. 

Quest Description: Once Raymond reaches 75% Affinity, his Affinity dialogue will open up a quest where he asks the Sole Survivor for a favor of the sorts. He tells them that he feels like he can trust them to watch his back while he does something important and asks nothing more of them then to watch his back.

All choices lead to the Sole Survivor agreeing to help him, leading to downtown Boston and to one of the tallest buildings on the east side. Fighting your way up, if the building is not cleared, and finally to the rooftop, Raymond will take out a black Sniper Rifle and walk over to the edge before getting into position and asking the Sole Survivor to watch his back. If everything was killed on the way up, there is nothing to watch out for. If not, the remaining enemies will come and attack the Sole Survivor while they defend Raymond.

Once all enemies are taken out, Raymond took take a moment, draw in a large breath, and shoot. He will look through his scope to make sure that he hit his target before sighing and getting up. He walks up to the Sole Survivor, and automatically add the unique sniper rifle “Here I come Knocking”, a rifle that has a 50% critical chance and bonus for hitting headshots. He will thank the Sole Survivor for their help in this.

If the Sole Survivor returns to Smith’s Shack, they will find Belladonna sans a head just outside. Raymond will have no comment if brought along. 

Perk for Maxed Affinity(optional):Strength of a Broken Back, players will gain a +2 bonus to Strength and Endurance whenever their health is below 50% and a +4 bonus for below 25% health.

Affinity Dialogue:

(Affinity at 25%):

Raymond: Hey, can we stop for a moment? It’ll only be a second… 

Sole Survivor(questioningly): You okay?  
Sole Survivor(Amicable): Sure, what’s up?  
Sole Survivor(Witty): Just one?  
Sole Survivor(Aggressive): Now?

Raymond: Huh? Oh yeah, just wanted to say something  
Raymond: Mighty kind of you, listening to ol’ me.  
Raymond: Okay, maybe a few smartass.  
Raymond: Yeah, yeah I’ll be quick, ass.

Raymond: Look… I… I just want to thank you for helping me out with my ex-wife. It- It means a lot to me that you did it, that’s all I’m saying. I realize that I’m this big, tall guy that looks like he wrestles Deathclaws for fun… but… I just couldn’t face her.

Sole Survivor(questioningly): How did it get that bad?  
Sole Survivor(Amicable): Glad to help, Raymond.  
Sole Survivor(Witty): All in the day’s work for Commonwealth’s finest hero.  
Sole Survivor(Aggressive): She was a bitch.

Raymond: I d… I don’t know. It started one night when she got drunk. She came at me with a baseball bat and just started hitting me… She liked it, fucking sadistic bitch. I guess when someone hits you enough and no one comes to your aid you just start feeling like you deserve it? You stop fighting back not too long after that…  
Raymond: …Thank you. I really mean that. You’ve done so much for me by just delivering that stupid letter and that fucking ring… Thank you.  
Raymond: So modest… but thank you. I means the world to me that a big hero like you came to my rescue *laughs* I bet I’m a bit more muscular and hairy then your usual distress-ies?  
Raymond: Hey, no argument here. She… deserved a crueler fate then just me leaving her… but thank you.

Raymond: I mean, I don’t really blame her for our marriage. We just got thrown together by our parents in hopes that we would push out some kids to help farm and ‘repopulate the earth’. Neither of us were really happy about it, but bit our tongues to keep the folks happy. After that though? Mostly her fault, I like to think.

Sole Survivor(questioningly): Will you be okay?  
Sole Survivor(Amicable): Well, you guys are done now. Just think of it that way!  
Sole Survivor(Witty): Creative way to break it off, gotta admit…  
Sole Survivor(Aggressive): Faultless, are we?

Raymond: Yeah… I mean, I’ll need time… but they say it cures all wounds, right?  
Raymond: Heh, that’s a great way of thinking about it  
Raymond: *laughes* I hear people used to do it over holotapes, but my way ain’t bad, I guess  
Raymond: Hey! I didn’t go beating my wife, did I? She’s the one that thought I was made to be a punching bag, she’s the one that drank herself fucking silly. I tried my hardest and got the shit knocked out of me for my troubles, so fuck you!

Raymond: Anyway, I just wanted to thank you and sorry about talking your ear off. Let’s get this show on the road, eh?

(Affinity at 50%):

Raymond: Hey! Got a minute friend?

Sole Survivor(questioningly): Everything okay, Raymond?  
Sole Survivor(Amicable): Sure thing, what’s on your mind?  
Sole Survivor(Witty): Only a minute? Cause I remember last time…  
Sole Survivor(Aggressive): Make it quick.

Raymond: Yeah… great actually, thanks for asking.  
Raymond: Ah, don’t go buttering me up just yet, I haven’t said anything.  
Raymond: *laughing*Alright ass, I’ll try and make it quick just for last time.  
Raymond: I promise to be quick, just hear me out.

Raymond: Traveling with you… it’s nice yeah? I mean, all I did before was get stuck at home and get my ass whooped when Bella was in the mood for it. It was suffocating just being around someone vicious and cruel like that so… it’s nice to be around someone nice like you? Refreshing even, so thanks for letting me tag along.

Sole Survivor(questioningly): Was she really that bad?  
Sole Survivor(Amicable): No problem, fresh air is always good for the soul.  
Sole Survivor(Witty): Why if I didn’t know better I’d say your old life sounded vaguely… kinky.  
Sole Survivor(Aggressive): You should have stood up to her.

Raymond: Yeah… she would come after me with objects because I’m me. Bats, crowbars, bottles, boards and hammers… it was bad.  
Raymond: Yeah, I felt better than I have in years. I’m energetic, I’m happy I feel.. fantastic.  
Raymond: Kinky? You’ve got darker fetishes then I thought!  
Raymond: I-I should have… I tried… a lot… but the fight was beaten out of me years ago.

Raymond: What I mean to say is that I’m having the time of my life and I feel fantastic and it’s all because of you so… thank you for saving big ol’ me and my hairy ass that day.

Sole Survivor(Flirt): For your ass, anytime.  
Sole Survivor(Amicable): No problem, Raymond.  
Sole Survivor(Witty): That’s me, saving asses all over the Commonwealth.  
Sole Survivor(Aggressive): Don’t make me do it all the time.

Raymond: Don’t go making me blush.  
Raymond: Thanks anyway friend.  
Raymond: Well, thanks for saving mine out of your long day.  
Raymond: I’m not that weak.

Raymond: Well, I’ve taken enough of our time. Let’s head out then, yeah?

(Affinity 75%):

Raymond: Hey… can we talk really quick? I hate to do this… but I have a favor I’ve got to ask you.

Sole Survivor(questioningly): What kind of favor?  
Sole Survivor(Amicable): Sure thing, what do you need?  
Sole Survivor(Witty): No kids, no animals, nothing dead.  
Sole Survivor(Aggressive): What now?

Raymond: Don’t worry, it’s not too terrible and it’s like the stuff that we usually do.  
Raymond: *chuckles*You’re always such a sweet person, ya know that?  
Raymond: What? No! Asshole! *laughes*  
Raymond: Hey, come on, I haven’t even said anything yet.

Raymond: Anyway, I just need you to take me to this Skyscraper in downtown Boston, I’ll mark it on your Pip-Boy. We just need to kill everything on our way to the top and once there, I just got to do something quick. In and out before you know it, yeah?

Sole Survivor(questioningly): ‘Do something’?  
Sole Survivor(Amicable): Sure thing, lead the way.  
Sole Survivor(Witty): Do _something_?  
Sole Survivor(Aggressive): Well at least _I’ll_ have fun.

Raymond: No worries, it’s nothing bad and it’ll be quick, no worries friend.  
Raymond: Thanks, I promise it isn’t much.  
Raymond: Get your mind out of the gutter already! *laughs*  
Raymond: Slaughter and heart pounding adventures running to the top of a desecrated building. I’ll keep note of that.

The Sole Survivor will receive Raymond’s Affinity Quest here.

Afterwards, another Affinity dialogue will start.

Raymond: Hey… thanks for that. I know we went through a lot to get me up here… but… truly… thank you.

Sole Survivor(questioningly): What did you shoot?  
Sole Survivor(Amicable): Always happy to help, Raymond.  
Sole Survivor(Witty): Always happy to help… whatever… you did?  
Sole Survivor(Aggressive): Thanks for the gun.

Raymond: Something that needed a bullet between the eyes a long time ago, that’s all.  
Raymond: Thanks… this means the world to me and I’m glad you helped an guy like me out.  
Raymond: Nothing you need to worry about *chuckles*  
Raymond: Well, I only needed the one shot, so all yours.

Raymond: Look, I don’t want to talk about it. But thank you for taking the time out your day to do this for me. I means a lot, especially from a person I’ve come to consider one of my best friends in the whole damned world.

Sole Survivor(Flirt): Just friends?  
Sole Survivor(Amicable): I consider you my friend too, Raymond.  
Sole Survivor(Witty): Always happy to help the hairy gentlemen in distress.  
Sole Survivor(Aggressive): Don’t make a habit of it.

Raymond: Huh? Wait… do you… want more? I mean… I never thought you would want that from whiny ol’ me… L-l-Let me think about it?  
Raymond: You’re a great person and an amazing friend.  
Raymond: *laughs* Where’d I be without you?  
Raymond: Don’t worry, last time, I promise.

Raymond: Well… we’re all done here, so let’s roll out, eh friend?

(Affinity Maxed):

Raymond: Hey… we need to stop for a moment…

Sole Survivor(questioningly): Something wrong?  
Sole Survivor(Amicable): No problem, what’s up?  
Sole Survivor(Witty): What’s up, shortstop?  
Sole Survivor(Aggressive): What is it now?

Raymond: Wha- Oh. Nothing. Nothing… everything’s… perfect.  
Raymond: You’re always so nice…  
Raymond: *snorts* Says the person not even to my chin.  
Raymond: Not much…I promise.

Raymond: Look… this might sound pathetic and sad and whiny and bitchy of me but… you’ve probably been the nicest person to me since I got hitched over ten years ago. For twelve years I experienced only neglect, abuse, hatred, mistreatment, misjudgment trapped in the fucking house with that bitch. You’re probably the only friend I’ve had in over a decade and… I don’t… I don’t know how I could ever repay you…

Sole Survivor(Romance): You can always depend on me, Raymond. If we’re friends or even better.  
Sole Survivor(Amicable): You don’t need to do anything. That’s what friends are for.  
Sole Survivor(Witty): No problem, though I warn you, if you cry, I’m not far behind you.  
Sole Survivor(Aggressive): Don’t get all mushy on me.

Romance option was used:

Raymond: Y-you really mean it, don’t you? You keep flirting with a broken man like me and… I-I don’t know. I mean… it’s not that I haven’t thought about it. You’re my kinda person to want and try to start over with. Hell I mean, I could give a shit that you were married when I was married too… I mean… if you really want to try with a broken piece of shit like me?

This will lead into four options of romance dialogue:

Sole Survivor(questioningly): Broken? Sole Survivor(Amicable): You’re not broken Raymond, and I do love you.  
Sole Survivor(Witty): Have you seen half the shit I’ve been through? You’re no more broken then I am. But if you need, let’s be broken together.  
Sole Survivor(Aggressive): I changed my mind.

Raymond: Look at me, really look at me? A big guy with muscles to fight Deathclaws for fun and I’m timid and so weak. I can’t stand up to people when they get mean because all I see is Bella coming at me with her fists raised. I’m fucking broken and I don’t know if I’ll ever recover. (Returns to the other three options)  
Raymond: I…I… I love you too.  
Raymond: Heh… you always know what to say, don’t ya love?  
Raymond: O-oh… sorry.

Romantic Dialogue was not Chosen:

Raymond: I’m knew to the friend thing… but thank you so much friend.  
Raymond: Well I was going to burst into manly, manly tears but I guess I won’t now *laughs*  
Raymond: Alright hard-ass, I won’t… just thank you.  
Raymond: I’ve taken enough of your time, let get this show on that wide, open road that we love so much.

After this dialogue, the player will have maxed out Affinity with Raymond and will receive his perk, Strength of a Broken Back.

* * *

### Faction Dialogue:

Comment(s) on Minutemen:

Raymond: I haven’t seen much of the Minutemen, but they seem like good people doing great things.

Raymond: Helping out the good guys? You have my back all the way.

Raymond: Congrats on becoming General. You’re leading good people now.

Comment(s) on Railroad:

Raymond: The Railroad… I’ve heard of them but honestly thought that they were a myth. Good to see people that don’t think that all Synths are evil.

Raymond: Helping the Railroad out… you’re more of a selfless person then I thought!

Raymond: Joining the Railroad, that’s a big step, but you’re a good person for taking it.

Comments(s) on the Institute:

Raymond: Why would anyone kidnap anyone? That’s just… vile.

Raymond: Why? Why are you helping them? Is it because of Shaun? Just because you’re your son doesn’t’ mean that you have to help him!

Raymond: I don’t know if I can stand the sight of you anymore.

Looting Corpses: 

Raymond: Anything worth any caps?

Raymond: We murdered them anyway, might as well loot the corpse *laughs*

Looting Items: 

Raymond: Any good junk?

Raymond: Hey, let me carry anything you can’t. These muscles aren’t just for show, ya know.

Combat Comments/Down Comments: 

Raymond: Here I come scum!  
Raymond: Taste this!  
Raymond: Eat Super Sledge.

Raymond: Could use a Stimpak over here!  
Raymond: Shit, I’m down!  
Raymond: I ain’t dying without a fight!

Raymond(being healed): Th-That’s the ticket.  
Raymond(being healed): Thanks, thought I was a goner for a second.

Affinity Quest Dialogue: 

Raymond: Here we are, ready to climb?

Raymond: We’re almost to the top.

Raymond: Here we are at the top. Just give me a second to do my stuff.

* * *

### Greetings

Default saying: 

(Low Affinity)  
Raymond:…hi

(Neutral-Warm Approval)  
Raymond: Ready to hit the road? I’m itching to hit something.

(Warm-High Approval)  
Raymond: Ready for another adventure?

(Romanced)  
Raymond: Hello lover, ready to have some fun?

* * *

### Banter with Companions:

Swapping Out:

Raymond Switching with Preston: Hey Preston, keep up the good work without me.  
Preston: No problem Ray, the Commonwealth’s in good hands.  
Preston Switching with Raymond: Hey there Ray, keep them safe without me.  
Raymond: I’ve got their back, and if all else fails, I’ll protect them with my own back.

Raymond Switching with Nick Valentine: Hey Valentine, how’s my favorite Synth?  
Nick: Not bad, not falling apart so I can’t complain. Though I am going out, so that’s not guaranteed.  
Nick Switching with Raymond: Hey, there’s my favorite bear. Look out there, Ray.  
Raymond: Can do Nick, look after yourself too while we’re gone.

Raymond Switching with Hancock: Hey John, try not to have too much fun out there without me.  
Hancock: I promise, teddy bear.  
Hancock Switching with Raymond: There’s my teddy bear, heading out to have some fun without me?  
Raymond: You know we always have the best fun together, John.

Raymond Switching with Dogmeat: Hey boy, you gonna bite some asses out there for our friend?  
Dogmeat: (Eager bark)  
Dogmeat Switching with Raymond: (Eager barking)  
Raymond: Don’t worry boy, I’ll look out for them and bring you back something nice.

Raymond Switching with Codsworth: When you get back, Codsworth, I’ll fix that thing with your eye.  
Codsworth: No need to fret over me sir, but thank you regardless.  
Codsworth Switching with Raymond: Do look out for the Sir/Misus, would do?  
Raymond: You can count on me, Codsworth.

Raymond Switching with Danse: I hand things off to you, Paladin.  
Danse: Same here, good luck solider.  
Danse Switching with Raymond: All yours solider.  
Raymond: Can do, live well Paladin.

Raymond Switching with MacCready: Holding up well, MacCready?  
MacCready: Well enough, thanks for asking.  
MacCready Switching with Raymond: When are you going to have a shooting contest with me?  
Raymond: When I can shoot worth shit, you sly sniper.

Raymond Switching with Cait: Go kick ass, Cait!  
Cait: I always do, ya ninny!  
Cait Switching with Raymond: Go and kick som’ arse ya big teddie bear.  
Raymond: *laughs* Anything for you, Cait.

Raymond Switching with Curie: Hey Curie, keep an eye out there, mkay?  
Curie: Oui, monsieur Raymond.  
Curie Switching with Raymond: Salute monsieur Raymond! ‘Ow are you today?  
Raymond: Not bad, Curie. About to go have some fun with the infamous Sole Survivor, so wish me luck.

Raymond Switching with Piper: You gonna stop asking me for an interview at anytime, Piper?  
Piper: Not a chance Teddy.  
Piper Switching with Raymond: Teddy, when are you ever going to respond to my questions?  
Raymond: *chuckling* When I don’t mind my dirty laundry being out there for hundreds to see.

Raymond Switching with Strong: Good luck out there, Strong.  
Strong: Strong does not need luck, strong human.  
Strong Switching with Raymond: Strong human fight Strong sometime!  
Raymond: When I get back buddy, we’ll kick each other’s asses *chuckling*

Raymond Switching with X6-88: *grunts* Don’t get wrecked out there.  
X6-88: Amicable as ever.  
X6-88 Switching with Raymond: Don’t die.  
Raymond: Like I would with you around to gloat about it.

Leaving the Sole Survivor:  I can’t stand a selfish, asshole like you. You’re just like my fucking ex-wife. I hope someone puts a goddamn bullet between you’re fucking eyes you worthless piece of trash.

* * *

### Romance

Sexual/Racial preference:  None. Raymond is actually Polysexual/amorous and does not disapprove of flirting with others but actually approve and gain small Affinity from it.

Nickname for PC: Lover

Romance Comments:

Raymond: Hey lover, want to get the show on the road?

(Asking to talk)Raymond: I’ve always got time for you, Lover:

Break up dialog: 

Sole Survivor(asking to end it): Raymond, we can’t do this anymore.

Raymond: Wha… why? It’s my fault isn’t it? I did something wrong again…

The conversation ends. The Sole Survivor will no longer be flagged as being in a relationship with Raymond and be knocked down to low Affinity with the Sole Survivor.

(Losing enough Affinity with Raymond for him to break it off)Raymond: Hey, we’ve got to talk. You’ve changed from before. I don’t know why, I don’t know for what reason and god help me, I don’t care anymore. You’re too much like my bitch of an ex-wife and I can’t do this anymore. We’re through.

The conversation ends. The Sole Survivor will no longer be flagged as being in a relationship with Raymond and have the potential to cause him to leave if his Affinity was that low to begin with.

Getting back together:

(Asked to break it off)Sole Survivor: Hey Raymond, I think I made a mistake about us. Can we try again?

Raymond(High Affinity): It hurt when you just tore away like that… but I guess we can try again. How can I stay mad at you, Lover?

Raymond(Mid Affinity): It hurt like hell when you broke up with me. More so then any of the beatings Bella put me through but…I don’t know. Maybe if you butter me up again? (This will unlock the chance to romance Raymond again once Affinity is maxed out again.) 

Raymond(Low Affinity): No. I can’t do it again. Find someone else to hurt.

(Raymond Broke things off)Sole Survivor: Hey Raymond, I know I haven’t done right by you… but will you give us a try again?

Raymond(High Affinity): …We can try…But I’m not doing this again, Lover. Emotional roller coasters just make me sick. (The Sole Survivor will once again be flagged for being in a relationship with Raymond. However, losing Affinity with him again will result in him permanently locking the Sole Survivor out.)

Raymond(Mid to Low Affinity): No, I can’t and won’t do it again. You’re not the person for me and I can’t be the person for you.

If PC breaks it off:

Raymond will remain distant to the Sole Survivor, and curt and quick with talking with them, clearly upset.


	10. Multi Implied Pairings-(Trans Character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Courier/Craig Boone, M!SoleSurvivor/John Hancock/Preston Garvey, implied romantic feelings of a M!Lone Wanderer towards Charon. Trans character, poly character/relationship.
> 
> When worlds collide...

“Holy shit dude, really?”

Raymond just chuckled at the man, with bright candy red hair, practically bouncing in front of him like an over eager kid. Not that he could have been anything but slightly amused twenty nine year old man getting so eager about his stories.

“No fucking way that happened,” Six said, cigarette hanging loosely on the edge of his pink lips.

“You gave the wasteland fresh drinking water and you brought down the Legion and you can’t believe that I turned into a superhero?” He laughed.

“I want to get dressed up and do superhero stuff,” Desmond, Vault 101’s most infamous dweller, almost pouted.

“You tackled the leg of a Behemoth and took it down and then beat in its face with a supped up Power-Fist,” Six, infamous Courier from the desert, said flatly.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t wearing a cool costume,” Desmond whined “And he’s got fans! Actual fans and an entire radio station! Yeah, sure Three-Dog did segments on me, but it was just news that he used for ratings.”

“Oh grow up,” Six muttered, flicking the ashes off his cig.

“Hey! I don’t have too. Growing old is mandatory but growing up is completely optional,” Desmond snapped “Besides, I’m not the oldest here.”

“Here that, Raymond? You need to be the adult,” Six muttered.

Raymond just laughed before looking over at his friends. The infamous Lone Wonderer and Courier had brought along their own companions and they were interacting with his own.

Strong was trying to get Lily to fight him and only getting the Nightkin to offer him a hand stitched sweater while Fawkes just hung back and sort of awkwardly sat on the ground and watched them. MacCready and Boone, plus some little blonde kid that Six brought, were shooting targets together, trying to one up each other’s sniper skills, though it looked like Boone was thoroughly beating MacCready much to his loud displeasure with Preston watching and judging when one got hostile. Cassidy and Cait were slamming drinks and flirting with each other between shots. ED-E, Codsworth and Nick were having a meaningful conversation, though what ED-E was talking about was anyone’s guess. 

Rex, Dogmeat and Six’s Dogmeat were chasing each other around Sanctuary and letting out loud and happy barks. Curie and Arcade were having a very long and in depth conversation about medical techniques and improv medical equipment. Hancock, Raul and Charon were talking Ghoul talk, Hancock making Raul scratch his head at how the Mayor became a Ghoul and Charon being as chatty as ever. Paladin Cross, Paladin Danse and Veronica talked Brotherhood mostly, though it seemed that Danse had tried testing Veronica’s strength before and had a painful bruise on his cheek as a reminder.

“What a rag tag bunch,” He said.

“Yeah, but they’re all our idiots, so we gotta take care of them,” Six said.

“…You’re banging one, ain’t ya?” Desmond asked with a sly grin.

“Des, I swear to fucking god, I will break your goddamn chatty jaw,” Six snapped.

“Has to be Boone, only one that seems your type, Six,” Raymond grinned, only making Six go wide eyed and start turning red enough for his freckles to pop against his skin. This only made Desmond start laughing hysterically and cause a rich laughter to come out of him as well.

“You know what, I bet you’re fucking one of your guys too!” Six snapped loudly, still blushing.

“Not my thing,” Desmond laughed “Though I’ve got the biggest fucking crush on Charon. What about you, Ray? You seeing any of your rag tag team?”

“The handsome Ghoul in the fancy hat and the cutie with Boone and MacCready,” Raymond smiled.

“Nice!” Desmond grinned.

“I hate this conversation…” Six muttered.

“Well… you guys came all this way out to see me, how’s about I show you around?” Raymond offered.

“I’m game, we can kick ass too! I’m eager to see some of the nasties you’re used to,” Desmon grinned before smacking Six’s back “Let’s get going! But first! I wanna talk to MacCready.”

“You met him ten years ago, right? When you were looking for your old man?” Raymond asked as they got up and started wondering over to the three gunmen “What was he like as a kid?”

“Just you see…” Desmond grinned before turning to glare in MacCready’s direction “HEY! LITTLE SHIT MAYOR OF LITTLE LAMPRIGHT!”

MacCready looked up and happened to see the candy red of the Lone Wonderer’s hair.

“SEE ENOUGH OF YOUR ADULT SIZED STONES WHEN YOU’RE PISSING ON MY GRAVE, EH? GUESS WHAT?! YOU’RE FUCKING TALL AND OLD ENOUGH FOR ME TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU NOW! YOU CAN’T USE THE KID EXCUSE NOW!”

MacCready abandoned his gun and started booking it, losing his hat as Desmond took off after him.

“NO WAIT! MUNGO TO MUNGO, LET’S GO BRUH!”

* * *

“The Brotherhood are here?” Desmond asked as they looked up at the Prydwen.

“Yeah, can’t say that I like them much though,” Raymond said.

“I’m neutral,” Six said “They helped me help the NCR in a tight spot, so they’re… okay? Still kinda opinionated assholes. Bastards once put an explosive collar on me.”

“They were the good guys ten years ago,” Desmond said with a nostalgic sigh “They helped me get the fresh water out into the wasteland. I watched them a bit as the years passed but… they just kinda seem… crazy now?”

“Yeah, they wanted me to steal crops from my own settlements to feed their troops. I bought them a couple of times to keep things safe, but… I try not to do anything ‘wrong’ by them now just to keep them quiet,” Raymond said.

“Yeah…” Desmond sighed “I wonder where… nah, she’s gotta be dead now…”

“Ray… what the fuck is that?” Six asked.

A patrolling Synth was down a ruined street from them, holding up a gun as it walked past.

“A Synth. A synthetically crafted android crafted by my bid, baddies the Institute. These older models they use as fodder against me sometimes. The newer models so closely resemble a human you couldn’t tell the difference,” Raymond explained.

“Kinda like your friend, Nick?” Desmond asked, already getting out his Power Fist while Six started up his chainsaw.

“Yeah, except Nick’s a much older model and loyal to the right people,” Raymond said as he took his Super Sledge off his back “Ready to rock, boys?”

“HELL YEAH!” Six and Desmond roared together as they charged down the street together towards the very, _very_ doomed Synth.

* * *

“Maxson…Maxson?”

Elder Maxson looked around to see a familiar head of candy red hair looked awe struck while Raymond and Six stood back.

“…the… Lone Wonderer?” Maxson asked.

“Maxson! Holy shit! The last I saw you, you were this ten year old brat!” Desmond grinned “Holy shit, the puberty stick hit you good son!”

Maxson’s eye twitched as Desmond brazenly strutted over, wrapped him in too strong to resist arms and pulled him straight off the floor and hugged him in a bear hug.

“Oh you little shit, if only Elder Lyon could see you now, you fucking disappointment,”

* * *

“You had a kid?” Six asked.

They had stopped by Diamond City for something to eat and drink and were at the noodle shop. As it turned out, Six knew what language the robot was speaking and got a rather eager robot to deliver their lunch out with cold Nuka Cola.

“Yeah… things happened,” Raymond said sadly.

“Ah, sorry to hear…” Six said genuinely.

“Hey, you brought a kid with you, right? Was that yours? What’s their name?” Raymond asked.

“Yeah he’s mine and Boone’s, name’s Vince,” Six said, taking a sip of his drink “Cute little bug, ain’t he?”

“Cutest, who’s is he? You adopt?” Desmond asked.

“Uh… no,” Six muttered, scratching his nose.

“Oh? Was he one of your guys’ kid before you hooked up?” Desmond asked while Raymond sighed at his obliviousness.

“No,” Six muttered, voice sticking and cracking a small bit.

“He’s transgendered, Desmond,” Raymond finally said “Six actually had him.”

“Oh...?” Desmond said.

“Do I need to punch your dick straight up your body until you’re choking on it?” Six said venomously.

“No?” Desmond said, holding up his arms to defend himself.

“…Hey Desmond, just as a question, what’s your Intelligence Stat?” Raymond asked.

“2?” Desmond asked.

“He’s a dumbass, spare him,” Raymond said while Desmond looked hurt.

* * *

“Are we really doing this?”

Hancock only kept giving sly looks to an ever grumpy Charon as Desmond did pushups with the giant Ghoul on his back. Preston and Hancock were sitting on Raymond’s wide back almost comfortably with Boone and Vince sitting on Six’s back. Right now all three of the men were doing sit-ups with the added weight to see who was strongest, though it seemed that they were all equal in strength after the first fifteen minutes.

“Come on, lover, you got this,” Hancock chuckled as Raymond grunted underneath of them.

“Hpmh,” Charon huffed.

Boone was quiet, and so was the rather calm eight year-old in his lap.

“How come Raymond gets a cheer squad and we get grumpy assholes?” Desmond breathlessly asked Six.

“Cause they’re ours,” Six grunted “And don’t lump my kid in ‘grumpy assholes’, he’s mute you shit.”

“You can do it, dearie!” Lily cheered.

“Knight Desmond, claim victory for the Brotherhood!” Paladin Cross cheered.

“Kick their ass, Blue!” Piper called.

“You got this, Teddie!” Cait drunkenly cheered while Cassidy hung on her, slurring something.

“Mister Raymond!” Codsworth cheered.

“You got this, boss!” Raul cheered Six on.

The three dogs barked loudly, though if they understood or was just joining in on the noise was unknown. ED-E beeped loudly, bobbing up and down while playing this music of its.

“How come you two have teams?” Desmond panted “I got a Super Mutant, a Ghoul cause I bought his contract and a dog.”

“I don’t know,” Six grunted.

“Well if you decide to stay,” Raymond grunted “We can just toss everyone together and they can be your friends too.”

“Huh? Retire after all this time?” Desmond laughed “Over ten years of fighting for my life so I can have a couple of extra eyes on my back?”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Six grunted “Raymond’s got access to a kid’s school, more than a couple of different places to make a house and it’d be nice to get away from the chaos.”

“What about the NCR?” Boone asked, breaking his silence.

“Still pissed that I included the Brotherhood, Khans, Strip families and robots, remember?” Six grunted out “Told me if I kept up my bull that they’d call me a ‘defector’?”

“Right,” Boone said, pulling Vince tight against his chest.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Raymond smiled “Bigger family always means better! And just look at us all.”

The three men looked up at the crowd gathered before them, cheering them on as they did their push-ups.

“…Something to think about,” Desmond said before his arms gave out and he collapsed to the ground. Charon immediately got off of his back and bent down to examine his employer while he groaned and panted on the ground.

“Hey lover, if you win…” Hancock grinned before leaning down to whisper the rest in Raymond’s ear and make the man turn bright red like Desmond’s hair.

“Oh god, he’s got sex incentive,” Six groaned.

“…?” Vince tilted his head inquisitively.

“Uh huh,” Boone said, reaching down to tweak Six’s ear and making him shriek.

In the end, Six’s arms gave out and he eased his weight down to the ground so that Boone could easily get off and then help the man up where their son could hook his arms around his smaller father’s neck and hold onto him while Raymond gave a final push and then his own lovers could get off of his back.

“Alright everyone, I think that’s enough for one day,” Raymond panted loudly “How’s about every go to bed?”

“Raymond’s got a prize to cash in on, watch yourselves,” Six drawled out sarcastically, getting mostly everyone to laugh while the big man blushed darkly.

People started trailing off to find a bed somewhere, still chatting with new and old friends while the three legends of the war ravaged world got together once more for the day.

“Thanks for having us Raymond… today was… fun,” Six said, holding his son close.

“Yeah, you better have something tomorrow,” Desmond grinned.

“I’ll think of something,” Raymond smiled fondly “Get some sleep guys… thanks for being here.”


	11. M!Sole Survivor/John Hancock/Preston Garvey-(m/m fluff, fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Sole Survivor/John Hancock/Preston Garvey, poly character, platonic cuddling, sleeping pile
> 
> Nap time in Sanctuary Hills
> 
> Just a thing that Musey suggested since they're snuggling with dogs while his back is messed up. It was so damned cute that I had to do it! Also, Six is writing out a Far Cry fic, so if you're into that I highly suggest reading it! I'll also try and shift over to Skyrim once again to get Nameless finished and more progress done on Old Dragons and Swords, so sorry for the wait for those waiting on that<3
> 
> Have a good morning, afternoon, evening and night pups!

“Nice couch,” Piper said.

“Really, I was admiring the guy sleeping on it,” Hancock grinned.

Raymond, all tuckered out and his vault-suit half unzipped and his hair down, was sprawled out on a rather large and intact couch he had set up in his old house in Sanctuary. Despite being rather tall and broad himself, there was quite a bit of couch left at both his head and feet and wide enough to accommodate his large frame comfortably.

“Well at least Preston can ease up a bit, I’m going to go tell him,” Piper said “Wanna come?”

“And leave such a nice place to nap unoccupied? Not a chance,” Hancock grinned as he swaggered over, leaving Piper to just grin and roll her eyes as she went to go look for Preston.

Hancock dropped his hat and shimmed out of his coat before laying on Raymond’s chest and pulling his coat over him like a blanket. He pressed his face into the softness of Raymond’s mostly exposed chest and got comfortable as he could on the large man. After a moment of wriggling before settling down, Hancock felt an arm slide up from Raymond’s side, catching and sliding underneath his coat and settling comfortably across the small of his back. The Ghoul sighed gently and nuzzled Raymond’s chest.

* * *

“Huh, really?”

Hancock was sleeping underneath a blanket of his coat and laying on Raymond as he slept on a large couch. Looked comfortable… but he had patrols to do and people to talk with and Radio Freedom to communicate with… but surely the Commonwealth would be fine for a few hours…

Hancock had to be having an effect on him, dammit.

He slipped out of his boots, hat and coat, laying them on the floor with Hancock’s hat along with his rifle, before carefully lifting up Raymond’s head and shoulders and trying to slip his legs underneath with the intention of slipping them between the man’s arms and torso. But just moving him slightly and Raymond started to move on his own, grunting and slitting his eyes.

“O-oh, sorry babe I just wanted…”

Raymond made him sit down and then shuffled backwards with a hold on Hancock until they were in his desired sitting position. His legs slipped underneath the blanket of Hancock’s coat and were kept comfortably warm with their combined bodies and Raymond’s head oh so warm as he leaned back and rest his head on his chest. He just smiled a bit to himself before leaning back himself and rest his head on the armrest and closing his eyes.

* * *

“So this is where they’re at,” Nick smirked as he looked at the three sleeping men and all the discarded equipment on the ground.

“Nice couch though,” He said “Looks comfy.”

After a moment of staring, he just chuckled to himself as he took off his hat with his metal fingers and walked over. His hat, coat, shoes and belt joined the growing pile as he sat on the edge of the couch and leaned back to close his eyes and enter sleep mode.

* * *

“Huh, really?”

MacCready eyeballed the group of four sleeping on the couch, all peacefully snoozing away and looking rather comfortable. Especially Hancock, whose face was partially obscured because his head was resting between Raymond’s pectorals and Preston, whose hands were on Raymond’s chest and sometimes idly scratched the dark hair or Hancock’s sleep head.

“…Whelp, I ain’t in charge so I can get a nap in,” MacCready sighed.

His hat, coat, gun, boots and knives before he looked at his options of sleeping spots. After a moment he went over to the end with Preston on it and got the sleepy man to sit up enough that he could take a seat underneath and get the man to slay down again. Nice weight on his lap and nice bit of warmth too, not too uncomfortable as well. So he closed his eyes to catch a few winks.

* * *

“Oh!”

She had been looking for MacCready, but finding not only the tiny merc, but also Nick, Raymond, Hancock and Preston was a little bit of a surprise. Even more since they were all sleeping on the same couch.

“It actually looks like fun,” She said to herself.

But now with four men there was not much room unless she wanted to squeeze in tightly between Raymond’s feet and Nick, which really would not bother her, but she had learned that people did not always appreciate their personal space being violated. After a moment of think, she came up with an idea.

Going into the other room yielded a bed on a metal frame. After a bit of grunting and moving, she managed to move the bed out into the living room where the couch was. She scooted it as closely as she could to the couch and then carefully lifted up Nick’s legs and got them on the bed before adding it to the couch. She moved everyone’s things underneath the relative safety of the bed frame, so no one could step on them and ruin something or themselves, adding her over-shirt, shoes and belt before crawling into the bed.

To make sure that Nick’s legs were comfortable, she propped up his feet on her hip and then laid down and closed her eyes to enter sleep mode.

* * *

“…The fuck?” She cursed softly.

She had come to ask Raymond if the cold beer in the fridge was free grabs and here she found a practical dog pile of people on a large couch and now adjacent bed.

She supposed that she could wake Raymond up…

“Fukin’ hell, he’s makin’ me soft,” She snapped.

She took off her belt, boots and socks and then went to where Curie was laying. There was room for her to be there and she did not feel like sleeping cuddled up next to Nick or underneath Hancock’s and Raymond’s feet. Not to mention, Curie was cute and would probably take a bullshit excuse for cuddling.

She nudged Curie over a bit and pressed her back flush against the accented Synth’s back and used her bent arm as a pillow as she closed her eyes.

* * *

“…They’re actually having a slumber party,” Piper chuckled softly, already taking off her things to join.

She knew that Preston would have joined Hancock and Raymond at one point, they were all lovey and dovey like that. But she was still surprised to see MacCready, Nick, Curie and Cait had joined them. Almost like a trap, but with friendly cuddling and a couple hours of actual resting cause of the skill in the room.

She tossed her excess things with the others underneath the bed and pondered where she could catch a few Z’s. Her choices looked like either next to Curie but also rather close to Cait, or next to Nick but also Hancock’s and Raymond’s feet…. Or get another bed.

Figuring it would be worth it in the end, she got back her boots and went to get another bed and frame from another house, dragging it in and placing it against Raymond’s side of the couch. She got it close and then got MacCready’s leg on before pushing it in all the way. Kicking out of her boots again, she curled up on the bed, avoiding MacCready’s feet and using her hands as pillow as she closed her eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

“Awesome,” Deacon smiled as he got out of his shoes, socks and belt.

He casually added them to the pile and then immediately took the spot next to Nick. He picked up Raymond’s feet and plopped them on his lap, picking up his feet and plopping them down next to Curie’s and Cait’s feet, leaning back and using laced together fingers to brace against the back of his head.

Behind his sunglasses, his eyelids closed.

* * *

Dogmeat had been looking for his friend all day and was really surprised when he found him all cuddled up with everyone else.

He thought about waking him up, but decided against it, instead jumping up onto the bed with the ‘Piper’ human and nosing in close to Raymond, snuffing as he closed his eyes and waggled his tail.

* * *

When Codsworth had stumbled on everyone laying together, he just figured that it was a very human thing to do. Not that he saw Missus Nora and Raymond sleeping, snuggling or having a lot of positive contact with each other, but the way that everyone looked just so… comfortable now made it seem like such a human thing to do.

He chuckled to himself before going and rearranging everyone’s things on a table instead of underneath a bed of all things, neatly folding, sorting and piling everyone’s thing in an orderly fashion so they could find them when they awoke. 

When that was done, he went and fetched a few pillows and blankets. He placed a blanket over Miss Curies and Miss Cait, one over Miss Piper and dear Dogmeat, placed a blanket over Mister Valentine and Mister Deacon and then wrapped a blanket around Mister MacCready’s shoulders because the thin man always seemed cold without his duster. Then he placed a pillow under the heads of those that were laying down and slid pillow behind the backs of those sitting up to make them more comfortable.

All neat and done, he moved Mayor Hancock’s head off of Raymond’s chest for just a moment to zip up the Sir’s vault-suit and then went to find something to clean.

* * *

“Disgraceful,” Danse muttered quietly as he looked at all the people sleeping on the couch and adjacent beds, all covered in blankets and sleeping on pillows of all things.

“Sleeping so comfortably and in such a large group, completely tactless,” He muttered, hands on his hips as he looked over the group “So sloppy and careless. Unbecoming soldiers…”

* * *

When Raymond cracked open his eyes… he was confused.

He had to actually open his eyes because he did not understand what was going on around him.

Hancock was sleeping on his chest, coat draped over him. Preston sleeping with his legs between his arms and chest. When he lifted his head a little, he saw Deacon had his feet in his lap and dozing, Nick leaning against the armrest and dozing, MacCready sitting underneath Preston and sleeping. Not only that, but someone had pressed beds against the couch, with Piper, Cait, Dogmeat and Curie laying on them.

When he moved the arm hanging off the couch, he realized upon looking down, that Danse was sleeping propped up against the couch and using his hanging arm as a pillow.

“...” He cleared his throat loudly, not disturbing anyone before raising his voice a bit “Hey guys? I realize that Hancock calls me a teddy bear but this is ridiculous.”

Hearing his voice woke Danse up, who immediately realized that he had been caught and jolted up, shifting both the beds and waking their occupants. Cait got up with a jolt, elbowing Curie and getting a rather high pitched sound out of her, waking Nick and Deacon. Preston snorted and sat up, waking up MacCready who looked around blearily as Piper rubbed her eyes and Dogmeat licked his cheek.

“Well… at least I’m glad that you all got some sleep,” He said as people grumbled and tried to find their things “Even if all of you snuck in while I was sleeping.”

“Why is your vault-suit zipped up?” Hancock said sleepily, unzipping his suit again.

“Probably the same reason everyone had blankets and pillows,” He chuckled as Hancock buried his face in his chest.

A few stumbled out, slowly waking up again and still looking rather refreshed. Curie cutely apologized as she and Piper moved the beds into rooms. Nick took a moment to right his clothing before heading out with a silent tip of his hat. Deacon’s wig got tiped and he took a moment of borrowing the mirror to fix it before promptly sitting back on the couch and passing out again, getting a blanket draped over him and a pillow to rest between his bent head and the back of the couch.

“That was comfy,” Preston said, leaning over to kiss his forehead “Wouldn’t mind doing it again, babe.”

“You know what? Me too,” He grinned, rubbing Hancock’s head as the Ghoul still snoozed against his chest “It’s nice to do things together, even if we’re all sleeping while we do it.”

“Kinky,” Hancock grunted against his chest.

“Go back to sleep, John,” He chuckled.


	12. M!Sole Survivor/John Hancock-(m/m smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Sole Survivor/John Hancock, anal sex, dirty talk, handjobs
> 
> A combo of wanting Raymond to bottom and to show that Hancock would indeed be a very thoughtful lover.

“Holy shit,”

Raymond hid his face behind his thick arms, mouth still visible and how it wetly panted. His hairy and muscular chest heaved with each breath, muscles going into stark and delicious relief each time and more and more sweat gathering with each one. His thick erection made a neat curve from his pelvis bone, rigid from arousal and almost drooling with pre-cum onto his hairy navel. The thick legs, corded with raw muscle, were spread wide and giving him the best view as he absolutely wrecked the big man.

Raymond had recently traded a box of handmade condoms with Carla and shyly presented them to himself and Preston, telling them to use it when they had fun. Not something to really be excited about until their usual evening cuddling had gotten rather frisky.

Some idle groping turned into clothed handies, becoming actual handjobs, and when he had shoved a lubed up finger up Raymond’s muscular, hairy arse and the big man moaned weakly, he had gotten excited about the condoms. Mostly because the guts that they had most likely been made from were probably from an animal that had slightly adapted to the radiation in the air and would act as a slight buffer to his mildly radioactive cum. Something that would help when either Raymond or Preston were downing Radaway after the sex was all said and done and still ended up sick the next day.

Now, sheathed in a condom, he kept thrusting into the beautiful bear of a man laid out before him as he kept letting out sexy little whimpers.

The lube of choice was really this stuff in a jar that Raymond found and said worked wonders. It felt slightly greasy, but had this lotion like glide when warmed up a bit and felt perfectly fine in the heat of things. At Raymond’s suggestion, he had spread a bit on the inside of the condom after getting the big man’s muscular ass greased up and holy hell it felt amazing. He managed to get some amazing slide and friction despite the thickness of the condom and could really enjoy the man spread out underneath of him.

“God damn, teddy,” He grunted, lubed up fingers stroking off the man’s erection.

Raymond whimpered underneath of him.

“So sexy, all laid out like this,” He purred, grinning as he felt the erection in his hand jerk with interest “Oh? Like being called sexy, teddy?”

Raymond mewled at that, crossing his arms over his face to better cover it, but his hard prick twitched in his hand regardless, betraying how he actually felt about it.

“My sexy bear,” He rumbled, bending down to catch a peaked nipple between his teeth and lavishing attention to it, feeling the big and broad body underneath of him buck hard.

Raymond mewled loudly underneath of him, burying his face in the crook of his arm. He sucked on the nipple hard and felt Raymond beautifully arch underneath of him, erection twitching between his fingers harshly. He let go to blow a cooling breath across the red nipple before tormenting the other and listening to the sexy sounds that Raymond could produce. Between getting stroked and getting his nipples teased, Raymond could produce some rather sexy sounds.

“Why so shy, sexy thing?” He teased, using his free hand to torment the big man’s spit wet nipples, pinching and pulling on them.

“Sttaaaahhppp,” Raymond begged through his moaning.

“Stop what, sexy bear?” He teased some more.

Raymond’s erection twitched dangerously in his hand and the big man bit his lower lip harshly. He was about to say something else when Raymond pulled his arm away from his face. His face was red and pink with an aroused blush as the big man grabbed the front of his jacket and yanked him down, claiming his mouth in a sloppy kiss to shut him up.

He admired Raymond’s methods and figured that he had teased them both too long. Gripping Raymond’s leaking erection with one hand, he started stroking off the big man while thrusting into him with renewed vigor. It only took a handful of hard, sloppy thrusts before he was spilling inside and the thickness in his hand sprayed his hand with sticky seed and the big man moaning quite erotically against his mouth.

“Fuck,” He moaned against Raymond’s wet and panting mouth.

Raymond flopped back onto the couch, breathing hard.

Gingerly he pulled out before sliding out of the sloppy condom and tossing it aside, pulling himself back into his pants and doing them back up before crawling onto the panting man to steal a kiss from his mouth.

“Hey lover, why don’t you like being called sexy?” He asked, kissing Raymond sweaty face.

“…It’s embarrassing,” Raymond grumbled, tying his hair back up with the band on his wrist and moving his face out of the way when he tried to steal a kiss from his pink lips.

“I’m just tellin’ it like it is,” He said, catching Raymond’s earlobe between his teeth and tugging.

“Still… I’m not used to dirty talk or compliments like that…” Raymond muttered.

Ah… he always had a feeling that this Nora bitch that Raymond talked about sometimes was abusive. Just the kind of person that Raymond seemed like, flinching when people raised their fists and voices, cowardly despite his massive size and strength. He just sort of silently screamed ‘I’ve been abused’.

“I think you’ll like it,” He said, reluctantly moving as Raymond sat up “A handsome guy like you should hear how goddamn sexy you are in bed.”

Raymond blushed darkly, huffing at him, reaching down to grab his underwear and vault-suit and tug them on. He nipped the man’s neck before it disappeared and Raymond turned to kiss him softly and gently.

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be, my teddy bear,” Hancock smirked, stroking his face “It your thing and I’ll respect it. I’d love to get you used to it, but I’m not going to push.”

“Thanks,” Raymond smiled back.


	13. Charon/M!Lone Wanderer-(fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied M!Lone Wanderer/Charon, family fluff
> 
> He didn't like it either way, so he chose his own way.
> 
> I don't about you, but when it came to the baby girl's fate both me and musey wanted to run with her. Musey wrote this awhile ago, and where's kinda dry on the creativity and we wanted to update something today, so have some fluffy goodness.
> 
> Have a good morning, afternoon, evening and night pups!

He never ran so fast in his fucking life. Then again, he was also not hunched over, trying to protect a screaming child as bullets hit him like rain. He seriously thought that if he was not wearing his helmet, that his face would be gone in a bullet ridden mess. Or any part of his skin that was not protected. Like his fingers, which were cut up and bleeding everywhere as he jumped up the buildings and avoided Pitt Raiders.

When they got too close, he knocked them aside with strength. Or took out The Mauler and plowed through like they were sacks of meat. Blood was skin deep under his Tesla Armor, hell, he even tasted it underneath his helmet, past the sweat and grime on his gritty teeth. He was sure that the baby was coated in it as well, but first and foremost was getting them out alive. He could always give the kid a bath later. As long as she kept screaming, then he would not stop.

He knocked over a Pitt Raider over a railing, throwing her to her death as she plummeted to the ground twenty plus feet on her head.

Just a little longer.

Pulling out the Mauler again, he cut through the fence in his way and barreled through. Luckily, it did not catch on the kid’s blankets, so he was free to make a break for the hand cart. If he could make it there, then he could make it to the Wastes. Once there, he would take a moment to beat the shit out of himself for doing something so stupid.

A Pitt Raider came at him with a Ripper. His Mauler went for her Ripper, rotating blades and teeth catching together. Sparks flew as they kept pushing and pushing, trying to shove the sparking mess at each other. The girl was strong, but he was stronger, and eventually the sparking mess was pressed against the girl’s face. He pulled his Mauler back and her face ended up looking like ground brahmin meat.

The handcart was almost in sight, almost there-

He bounded onto the cart, and using one hand, dumping the blood soaked Mauler on the cart, started pumping like mad. He was thankful that he was so strong, because if any other guy had to do it, they would need both hands, and that meant that he would needed to lay the baby on the cart. Said cart was peppered with the bullets as he took off like a monster.

He kept going and going and going until he thought his fucking arm would fall off, and even then he kept going until he saw the end of the tunnel.

He was back in the Waste. He was back. His ragged breathing and the kid’s screaming. But he was damned if it was not the sweetest sound he ever heard. He got away, with the kid. He laughed until his short breath failed him. When he could breath again, he laughed again. The adrenaline was making him high, he was sure of it, but his brain was cooking in his skull and his right arm numb.

Taking a ragged breath in, he forced his sore arm to rip off his helmet, fraying his red hair. With that damned thing tossed aside, he carefully adjusted the squirming mess in the crook of his left arm. Peeling back the blood splattered blankets, he saw the red face of the screaming baby girl and a tiny squishy body in a pink cloth. He carefully poked and prodded, making sure that she was not hurt. Thankfully, nothing but a tiny bruise on her little arm, likely from an accidental pinch from his armor.

“Shush, shush” He whispered, gently rocking the little girl in his arm.

Her sobbing did not subside, so he gently brushed her little cheeks, rubbed her little tummy, let her little fingers wrap around his fingertip. Gently, slowly, her sobbing came down to miserable sniffles. When little tears stopped dripping down her little cheeks, finally her little eyes opened. Two little brown eyes stared up at him, still exceptionally shiny from the tears, and his damned heart melted.

He loved kids, not the brats that he had to suffer with until an unexpected growth spurt got them off his case, but the little ones that were all loveable ignorance. Even cranky little kids who got upset by the stupid little things.

With her tiny fingers holding onto his fingertip, there was no way he could go back. Between letting her grow up to be experimented on and the head of a slaving empire, or cruelly experimented on and seen only as a thing… he could not do it and impulsively ran for it. He did not know a thing about raising kids, but he would be damned before he let the innocent girl live through that hell.

He lowered his face towards her, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“I’ll keep you safe”

She grabbed his beard and refused to let go until she had souvenirs. He still laughed and smiled.

~*~

Stumbling around in the dark, she pushed the door shut to the bathroom before feeling along the rusty, paper thin metal walls to the bedroom.

Daddy promised to expand the house that she could have her own room one day. But she did not mind squeezing into daddy’s bed until then. Daddy was big and warm, and promised to keep her safe all the time. Uncle Charon also promised to keep her safe too, and he was big and tough too, just like daddy.

She found the door and walked over to the bed, her feet making little taps against the ground as she went. She caught the edge of the bed and climbed up, getting her feet on the edge and then threw an arm over the large body almost falling over the edge of the bed. After a bit of struggling, she got her weight over the body and tumbled down, neatly tucked between the two large bodies in the bed.

A heavy arm moved and half draped over the large body to her left, and she immediately felt warm. A stubbly jaw found her forehead and rubbed against it, tickling her skin.

“Find the bathroom, sweetheart?” Daddy mumbled sleepily.

“Uh huh,” She said, turning to snuggle against his chest.

“That’s good,” Daddy yawned “Now stop running there, halfpint.”

She playfully swatted his chest and moved to snuggle against the other body in the bed. Daddy whined from the loss and she could hear him pouting as he spoke in the dark.

“Charon! She’s playing favorites again!”

Uncle Charon grunted loudly, not saying anything like usual.

“Oh come on sweetheart,” Daddy chuckled “Don’t make me play unfair.”

She snuggled closer to Uncle Charon. After a moment, Daddy moved closer, almost crushing her between the two of them. She squealed and laughed until she twisted around onto her back so that it would be fair. But even then, Daddy did not move. Which was okay, it was warm and cozy.

“Night sweetheart,” Daddy chuckled, kissing her forehead.

“Night daddy, night Uncle Charon,” She said.

Uncle Charon grunted, an arm slipping to wrap around her to keep her close. With a smile she let herself go to sleep.


	14. M!Sole Survivor/John Hancock/Preston Garvey-(m/m fluff, fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Sole Survivor/John Hancock/Preston Garvey, poly ship, m/m fluff, fluff
> 
> Good things for good people

It started with Cait.

She had passed out in a sloppy mess in her room, half on the bed and half drooping down. She snored away while she double fisted two empty bottles of what he assumed to be beer from Buddy. One cheek was pressed flush against one discarded boot and a small dribble of drool was pool against the dirty leather.

Carefully he picked her up and got her actually into the bed. When her dark red hair was splayed on her pillow, he gently tugged the bottles out of her hands and tossed them into the rubbish bin in the corner. The boot she had not managed to kick out of was pried off her foot and placed next the other after it had been righted. He gently pried her wrist cuffs off and then pulled the blanket up over her and turned out the light, leaving some gum drops by her light.

Then it was Curie’s turn.

She had passed out on a desk in her room, resting her cute little head on her folded hands as she silently slept away. Notes with her neat handwriting were sprawled out underneath her arms and hands, as well as on several other pieces of furniture in the room, the rubbish bin filled with crumpled notes. A pen was tucked behind her ear and was slowly falling as she moved her head in her sleep.

He carefully took the pen away, and grabbed and organized the papers that she was not laying on, clearing her bed first and then getting all the other notes that he could. When her bed was cleared off, he carefully gathered the lithe synth up in his arms and eased her down onto her bed, quickly tugging her shoes off before draping her blanket on her. While she slept more comfortably, he gathered the notes that she had been sleeping on and organized those as well, stacking them neatly on her desk and away from the edge so they could not easily be knocked over and then gently placing the lamp on them so that they could not fly away. He added some more paper and pens, as well as a few intricate tools to her desk and killed the lights.

Next was Piper.

She was half awake when he knocked on her door. Crumpled papers with half written articles and ideas were littered over the ground, along with ink drained pens that she had discarded. Her desk was the normal disaster that it was, but it looked like she had been downing sugary things to keep awake, the crumbled wrappers of gum drops, sweet rolls, Fancy Lad cakes and empty Nuka cola bottles added with the normal paper mess. She accidently knocked an empty Nuka Cherry cola bottle with her foot as she mismatched blinked.

Her tired eyes lazily drifted to him as he took to picking up the crumpled papers on her floor. When he picked up the floor and pushed down the rubbish in the bin to add the new additions, she was already easing her way out of her coat. He plucked the hat off her head and took her coat when she wriggled out of it, folding them as she kicked out of her boots and crawled into bed. He pulled up the blanket and killed the light for her, but not before dumping some new pens on her desk and some only slightly used notebooks.

He found Dogmeat next.

The little pup was all tuckered out and snoozing away in his little doghouse inside the girls’ house. He carefully pulled out the paper wrapped goodie he had in his pack and carefully eased it into Dogmeat’s bowl. The hefty slice of Brahmin meat flopped into his dish, to be eaten in the morning or whenever he got a whiff of the treat. He also took out a sharp knife and trimmed a little bit of Dogmeat’s front nails so it was easier on him to walk.

Next were the boys in their separate house.

Deacon had passed out painting old traffic cones to look like what he assumed to be party hats. Three pails of opened paint were by one side as the out cold spy’s head lulled back, one hand holding the half way painted traffic cone and the other holding a paintbrush that was slowly painting a streak down the cone, his pants and probably would have ended up on the floor.

He pulled the paintbrush out of his hand and set it aside, reclosing the paint cans and setting them aside. He took the traffic cone and set it on a clear bit of space on Deacon’s desk with the other two drying. Then he carefully picked the man up and eased him into his messy bed, plucking his wig and sunglasses off his head and setting them on the nightstand for him to find in the morning. With Deacon in bed, he took to pick up some clutter and organize it, adding a few bits for the man to use in his disguises, because honestly with Deacon it was hard to tell if it was trash or part of his sheer elaborateness, before cutting the lights and moving on.

Danse was still up when he came by, hunched over like a gargoyle as he carefully adjusted the guts of a laser rifle with a screw driver and a few miscellaneous parts and tools.

“You should be in bed, paladin,” He said, leaning against the doorframe.

“I will when I’m done,” Danse muttered.

“Your rifle will be there in the morning,” He said, going over and tugging the screwdriver out of Danse’s hand “Come on now, paladin.”

“…I’m not a paladin anymore, you know that,” Danse muttered.

“You’re still my friend though,” Raymond said, picking up the man’s discarded boots and righting them by the door “And I’m asking as your friend to please get some sleep.”

Danse sighed before setting down his tools and turning off his desk light. He carefully arranged the things on the man’s desk as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. When Danse pulled the blanket up over his head, he walked out to go into the next room but not before dropping a box of Fancy Lad Cakes on the dresser, only to be stopped by a small voice muttering

“Thank you… for still being my friend,”

“No problem, Danse,” He said just as quietly.

The next room was Nick.

Nick looked like he had attempted to go to sleep by himself but well… it was Nick after all. He was lying stiffly in his bed, hands folded over his stomach and his hat tilted down to hide his eyes, the slight smoke from a still lingering cigarette barely visible beyond the rip of the hat. He was still dressed except his coat, which looked like it had fallen off the hook that he had attempted to put it on.

The first to go was the cigarette, before Nick accidently set himself and the house on fire. He snuffed it out on the mostly full ashtray on the nightstand. Next went the hat, put on the rack along with his fallen coat before he undid Nick’s tie and laid it on the dresser, tugging his shoes off and placing them by the side of the bed so that the detective could find them in the morning. When that was all done, he pulled the blanket over the man and fished out the fresh box of smokes he had scavenged for him on the nightstand for him to find.

Strong was conked out on the ground in the next room.

The massive Supermutant had to sleep on two mattresses, since it was the only thing that could hold his weight. Besides that, and a rather large box of junk, Strong’s room was bare. The massive creature had no use for it, handing over bits of armor and weapons he found to the settlers ‘because Strong had no need, give to humans to make strong,’ Even the gritty floor was free of the usually bloody and grisly meals that Strong indulged in, alone and in his room.

He added some simple Pipe weapons and leather armor to his bin to find and give away, before pulling out the large and patchwork blanket that he had been making and draping it over the massive creature. Strong muttered something in his sleep as he chuckled softly and left him to sleep.

Next was X6-88.

His room was bare besides the things that he had made for the stoic man. The bed was still even made, as he peered in and saw X6-88 sitting almost stiffly in a chair sans his coat that was hung on a rack by the door. Impeccable as ever, Raymond thought with a bitter humor.

He crossed the room and plucked the man’s sunglasses off his face and set them on the desk. Said synth opened his eyes and looked at him, blank as ever.

“Looking out for my comfort?”

“Well, yeah,” He said, before reaching into the sagging bag at his side and pulling out the gun that he had seen X6-88 eyeing the other day. Said synth’s eyebrow quirked up as he set it down and a small box of ammo next to it.

“We disagree… a lot,” He said “But you’ve respected my opinions and remained loyal to me, so… why not return the favor?”

X6-88’s eyes closed and he leaned back into the chain again. Seeing that as a silent ‘good night’, he adjusted his bag on his shoulder and turned to leave.

“Thank you, Raymond,”

“No problem, friend,”

Next was MacCready, snoring loudly away in his room.

The skinny sniper looked like he had gone to bed by himself, but his upper body was on the ground and his legs still lingering on his bed. His clothing was wadded up and tossed into a corner of dirty clothing, except his hat that was lying by his head suggesting that he had worn it to bed until he had fallen out of it. Truthfully his room was a disgusting mess, and considering most of the things that he had seen in the wasteland, that was impressive.

He lifted MacCready up and into his bed and tucked him in before taking fifteen long minutes to pick up the grown man’s mess. After throwing away most of the mess into the neglected rubbish bin, he happened to find a crude wooden carving. It looked a lot like the little solider that he had been given a while ago. With a smile, he put that on the nightstand next to MacCready’s before adding the scope that he had been looking for before killing the light and letting the man sleep.

Codsworth was up and sloshing around some dirty clothing in a banged up tub that had been repurposed to wash clothing in. The Mister Handy bot hummed silently to himself as he took a seat of dried clothing and started folding them.

“Can’t sleep, sir?” Codsworth asked.

“Nah, I was just waiting for everyone to get to sleep,” He smiled, folding what he assumed to be one of Curie’s shirts.

“To treat them all well, based on what I happened to see in Deacon’s room,” Codsworth noted, pulling out a ratty white t-shirt and wringing the excess water out before draping it on a strong of metal wire that had been set up to hang closes without the troubles of the outside.

“Hey, they deal with a lot, so I figured it would be nice to do something small for them,” He said, adding another folded shirt to the pile.

“But you do too, sir,” Codsworth said, turning to him until all three of his eyes were focused on him “I still remember how the missus treated you… now you’re out and about, fighting hoodlums, getting shot at, fighting creatures out of a horror holotape, and helping deal with this rag tag team’s issues but never really doing anything for yourself or about your own issues.”

“I guess its how I deal with it,” He said, hands moving as he talked “I spent so many years focusing on Nora so she didn’t… at least now when I focus on these people, they don’t hurt me in return.”

“True, you do smile so much more,” Codsworth hummed thoughtfully “You seem… genuinely happy now, sir.”

“You know what, I think I am happy now, Codsworth,” He smiled.

He spent a few moments to help fold a large bit of the laundry before wishing Codsworth a good night and heading back to where he laid his head.

His old house had been gutted of everything, even Shaun’s baby things, though they were stuffed into a wardrobe rather then burned or dismantled. Now a large bed, cooking station and comic book case took up his living room. There was a generator in the room he used to share with Nora, but besides the living room, his house was basically empty.

In bed was Preston and Hancock. Hancock had stripped down of his usual flashy attire and was wearing one of his own shirts and some boxers, his skinny frame drowning in the material as he half slept on Preston. Preston was wearing no shirt and his boxers, one hand on his stomach and the other hidden underneath a pillow.

With a smile, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed.

As he eased his weight in, Preston groaned and shuffled over to one side, curling on one of his sides and Hancock claimed the other. Preston’s hair scrubbed the side of his neck as the Minuteman nuzzled his shoulder, and he felt the rough texture of Hancock’s skin as the man nuzzled the side of his neck. Their arms folded over his chest and he felt warm and safe, embraced by the two men that he loved.

* * *

“…Hey Presy… you smell something good?”

He looked over to see Hancock blearily look up from Preston’s chest, blinking slowly as he slowly woke himself up.

“Morning,” He said.

“Morning lover,” Hancock tiredly groaned, prying himself from Preston to get up and stretch as he turned back to the breakfast he was making.

He dumped some freshly fried Deathclaw eggs onto a plate as Hancock crawled out of bed and walked over to him with a slight smirk.

“Jeez, teddy bear,” Hancock purred as the Ghoul flopped onto him as he cooked “Breakfast and I didn’t even show you a good time last night? Is it my birthday or something?”

“Nah, I just woke up early and wanted to do something nice for you two,” He smiled, turning to kiss Hancock’s grin wrinkled cheek.

“Hey! Presy! Get your pretty ass up, teddy bear made us grub,” Hancock called over to Preston.

Hancock actually had to go over and shake Preston before he managed to wake up, but when he took a whiff of what he was cooking, he found a hungry Minuteman waiting on him as he finished up some crispy squirrel bits and some fruit from the farm and handing two loaded plates off to them.

After a few moments of stuffing their faces, a sated Hancock took a seat on his lap and grinned deviously.

“Lover of mine, you’re so sweet,” Hancock purred.

“Yeah, thanks for that, babe,” Preston said “Are you sure there wasn’t anything that prompted this?”

“Nah, just doing something nice,” He smiled.

After getting ready for the day, they left the house. As he went to the workshop to grab a few things to start working on Sanctuary that he bumped into Cait hunting through the communal larder for her morning Nuka.

“Morning Cait!” He smiled.

“Mornin’ ya big teddy bear,” She smirked back before playing knocking her knuckles against his chest “Thanks fer the gum drops.”

She walked off before he could deny his good deed, leaving him to gather his materials and head over to the house that he was still renovating. Along the way he found Curie patching another one of MacCready’s busted knuckles.

“Morning you two,” He said.

“Matin, Raymond,” Curie smiled.

“Morning,” MacCready yawned.

“Easy on your fingers, MacCready,” He said “You need those to shoot.”

“Yeah, yeah,” MacCready said with a roll of his eyes.

“Maybe wit’ hiz new scope, ‘e’ll shoot better,” Curie giggled “And I can take new notes wit’ my new pens and paper!”

“Thanks for those, by the way,” MacCready said.

He blushed, not sure how he kept getting found out, before shuffling along. Though he did not make it far before he heard Nick call out in the distance

“Thanks for the smokes!”

He blushed and only nodded his towards the old Synth and hurried up to the building that he had been working on. Dumping his things off by the door, he had yet to nail down a board to start fixing the mostly missing wall when he heard someone entering the house. A bleary eyed Danse stopped to pick up a board and one of the hammers, only bobbing his head at him as he stood there with nails between his teeth and wondering what brought this on.

With Danse he managed to fix up the wall in no time and had broken out the wiring to get some lights installed when he almost missed Deacon trying to slip extra copper and screws into the pile of materials by the door. Only wriggling those ginger eyebrows of his, looking over his new glasses as he silently slipped away. Not long after him, Strong not so silently or stealthily brought him a thing of glass, broken down steel, oil and rubber and left without a word.

When he finally got the lights on, it was dark and ready for bed. He wished Danse a good night and a true ‘thank you’ for his time.

When he got back to his house, he got a surprise of his own.

With a full dinner laid out, Hancock grinned lecherously at him while Preston has his hat pulled down in embarrassment. They were wearing one of his shirts, Hancock swimming in the material and it clinging to Preston’s more muscular frame.

“So, lover of mine,” Hancock growled playfully out “Ready for _our_ little treat?”

He only blushed and kicked the door shut behind him.


	15. m!Courier/Craig Boone-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Courier/Craig Boone, m/m fluff, mentions of past smut, transgender character

Things with Six…

After that night, things with Six just started to fall into place? It was the only way he knew how to describe it.

Actually, he knew what it was. He knew exactly what it was. But with the memory of Carla hanging over his head it was too hard to admit. When he thought about it, his stomach twisted hard and tangled into knots and he thought that he was just throwing away the memory of the woman that he loved so much, twisting and tainting all those sweet memories with betrayal.

When the ex-courier slept on the couch in the penthouse, his eyes trailed over the lean frame and his softened features, so relaxed as his mind rested instead of constantly reminded itself of his trauma. When Six took a seat to catch his breath, he watched the ex-courier breathe out his pretty pink lips and his slender chest heave with each breath. When Six laughed, he watched those normally hard and angry blue eyes melt and his glaring face soften as he laughed loudly and heartily.

 _What about Carla?_ He would ask himself with that terrible feeling crept up in his chest. _What the hell are you thinking?_

Carla was dead, their unborn kid was dead. He splattered her brains on that damned platform as she was about to be sold off. The back of her head had exploded open with that one fatal shot. No way could she have survived that shot. Kid had to be long dead too, only a month or two along and their mom dead. 

He killed two of the most important people in his life and he was thinking about someone else…

The more he thought about it, the worse he felt, the worse he felt the more he clung to Six because the kid made him feel so much better. The more he clung to Six, the more he thought about it and the worse he felt. It felt like a vicious cycle with no end because there was no way he could put a name on the feeling he had for the kid because that would be betraying Carla and his unborn kid and… not again… not again.

What was worse was that he kept thinking about that night, it haunted his dreams. The sexy sounds, the smells, the taste of the kid, the perfect heat and tightness, every minute detail of that night was burned into his mind. How many times he got woken up from a near wet dream, clawing at his trapped erection as he panted and bit back moans, how many times he bit his hand as he tried to rub one out while Six was sleeping pressed against his back, how many times he had the opportunity to kiss that cute mouth or touch that pale and freckled skin but could not trust himself to keep it from developing into something worse.

He was grateful when the kid traveled with one of the other of his odd ball friends. It let him lock himself in a room and drink himself stupid until the kid came back calling his name. Honestly he was hoping at Arcade could charm his way into the kid’s heart, or maybe the kid would decide that he liked himself some Ghoul loving and chose Raul. Not much pickings in his immediate reach, especially with the kid being gay, but… he hoped that someone would take the tantalizing option for a happy life away from him so he would not betray Carla again.

It hurt so much that he wondered how he kept living.

The kid made it both better and worse.

When he stepped on his toes to plant a quick and innocent peck on his cheeks, grinning that cheeky and snarky grin of his, when he leaned against him when they stopped to rest, when they slept next to each other and the kid would curl up against him and snuggling into his chest or neck. When the kid offered him a smile because their eyes met, when the kid made them both dinner because sure they only had some cactus, cram and some weird ass meat but the kid could fucking cook like a damn master, when the kid sneakily replaced his alcohol with pop and would playfully take his hat from him and prompt a game of chasing the brat around to grab it back.

When he was with the kid all the hurt was suddenly gone and he was… well shit he wanted to say that he was happy because the kid just made him forget about all the weights he made himself carry. It was just him and the brat going on crazy adventures around the wasteland, laughing when something took a wacky turn or if they managed to survive a crazy mismatched fight without a scratch. Watching the kid turn garbage food into something filling and with flavor, walking for hours listening to the radio as Six told him some story that he remembered from his former courier job or sitting in the shade as they watched something weird go on in the distance because that was just Six’s shit luck.

How could something so good like Six have to hurt him so bad?

It only hurt worse when he knew Six’s dirty laundry. He knew about how he used to be a feral Raider, killing people with explosives and shoot chems like bullets, only to kill his parents for being fucking assholes in a drug fueled rage. He knew about his struggles with transitioning, how his breathing was bothering him still after all the years after his extreme drug abuse, how he felt about being the errand boy for the wasteland and how so much depended on him despite being just a faceless ex-courier that had just recently fully recovered from getting his brain scrambled by a bullet.

But the kid knew nothing about him and he just… accepted it. Six did not pick or pry into his personal life, did not hound him with questions or try and force him to spill about his past. He accepted that he was not comfortable talking about it and willing to wait for him to be comfortable to talk about it. He felt like shit, both from knowing so much about the kid but also for the kid to be so supportive of him not sharing…

Fuck, it hurt…

It hurt so badly, but after becoming emotionally dead after Carla, he could not bring himself to going back to being a living dead husk without feelings. The kid made him feel, when he felt he knew he was alive and if he was alive then he could be with Six. Being alive meant that he lived through Carla’s death and he kept doing so, being alive meant that he survived the lowest point of his life and was still walking and breathing. He was alive so he could feel the good when being with the kid, he was alive so he could mourn Carla and their unborn child, he was alive so he could make amends for Bitter Springs and still serve the NCR and do some good in the world.

He thought about all of this when the kid and himself were laying side to side, flush against one another as they looked at the night sky and tried to point out blurry constellations to each other. He thought about it as he looked over at Six’s face, the fire lighting up his pale cheeks and those adorable freckles of his and those blue, blue eyes of his as they lit up when he remembered a constellation and pointed it out. He thought about it when his fingers found the kid’s hands and squeezed it tight as the kid locked fingers with his. He thought about it as he realized that he did not need to stop loving Carla to open his heart up again.

“I think that one is Orion or something,” Six said as he pointed out a cluster of dots, “See those three stars almost in a line? That’s his belt.”

“What that’s curved line of stars right next to it?” He asked.

“His shield,” Six said, “I think it comes from an old, old Greek story about a fable warrior or something.”

“Hmm, show me another one,” He said softly, nuzzling the top of his head against the kid’s neck.

“Umm…Oh, the Dippers! Where the fuck are they again…” Six said.

He thought about how things with Six were not that complicated to begin with. That things would hurt, but in time they would get better. He thought about the warm body next to him… and smiled.


	16. M!Courier/Craig Boone-(m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Courier/Craig Boone, m/m fluff, transgender character, minor gore

He hated the Thorn.

Too loud, too man blood thirsty people screaming and shouting, too many blind spots, too many perfect shot kill spots, too many deadly Wasteland creatures stuffed into the basement. Not only that, but he had heard and seen too many people ripped apart for simple caps, too many people throwing themselves into back to back fights because they needed the caps, getting torn bloody and broken as they faced too deadly creatures.

But his hatred almost became unbearable when he found out that the kid regularly fought there to keep caps in his pockets.

Normally the kid would have a day to himself, where he disappeared off the face of the planet. He figured the kid was just hanging out somewhere getting smashed and enjoying some alone time with a pack of cigarettes. But one day while he was wandering around Vegas, he heard two troopers loudly talking about ‘The Courier making a killing in the Thorn’ and gone to investigate. Surely enough, when he slipped into the overcrowded, blood soaked arena he saw Six’s blonde hair down in the arena taking a baseball bat to a Deathclaw’s destroyed face.

He did not want to say anything. Figured the kid was just letting off steam in a controlled environment. But the kid complained one day that Arcade was charging him too much for his T-shots and how he felt like a wet rag working his ass off to afford each one. Then he realized why the kid was in that arena. He was beating the shit out of probably a dozen wasteland animals to get the caps to make up what caps he could to afford his T-shots.

There were angry words with the blonde doc, of course. How the hell could you charge a friend so much for something that he needed? How the fuck could you make your so called friend have to work so hard for something that he needed? Arcade had tried to spout some shit about how rare the materials were and how people paid other doctors a lot more for them. The conversation ended with the doc’s nose broke and an angry stomping away.

Then he tried to find ways to make enough caps to get the kid out of there. He did not have a consistent enough schedule to take a job on the side, but with the NCR on the Strip he found some odd jobs. Teaching some fresh faced recruits how to shoot, talks on NCR pride and the real enemy that was the Legion, a few private lessons on how to use a sniper rifle and shooting long distance. But the NCR was always infamous for paying shit and even when he snuck the caps into the kid’s bag, he disappeared again and once again he found him fighting in the damned Thorn.

Fuck, it was already hard to admit that he loved the stupid punk, but to feel such crippling worry about him too was too much.

One day he just sort of snapped. He went storming down to the Thorn, throwing the manhole cover off to the side and shimming down the ladder at high speeds. He bullied his way through the crowd and made it close enough to the edge that he saw the kid just finishing up with a fight, a dead couple of deathclaws being scrapped off the ground and towed away. But the thing that disturbed him the most was that the kid was clutching his arm that was oozing dark red blood and blood was dripping down his face from a cut on his forehead. 

The kid wobbled off to the side and he once again bullied his way through the crowd and down a flight of stairs and stalked through the lower floor until he saw the kid again. A doctor looked like they just finished emptying three stimpaks into him. They left him to try and scrub the blood off his face.

“Six,” He said as he approached.

Six jumped and stared with big bug eyes at him, mouth hanging open as one of his hands reflective moved to cover the ripped up and still wet with blood sleeve of his once maimed arm.

“B-Boone? What the actual fuck?”

“I could say the same, what the fuck are you doing here?” He asked, mentally kicking himself for sounding so angry when he was just so damned concerned.

“Uh, fuck I was hoping you’d never find out,” Six groaned, rubbing his now blood soaked hand along the back of his neck, “I uh… fight here to make some spare caps.”

“Because Arcade charges an arm and a leg for your T-shots,” He said flatly, again kicking himself for sounding so pissed off.

“…yeah,” Six mumbled before his face hardened and the ex-courier glared daggers back at him, “And if you came here saying that I don’t need them I’ll fucking…”

He gave him no time to finish, in two long strides he closed between them and had the smaller man in his arms and was squeezing him tightly against his chest. Six was tense for a moment before those slender arms wrapped around his back and Six hugged him back. He buried his face in Six’s down soft blonde hair and just reveled in the fact that he was alive and okay for a moment, because he was too damned stubborn to die in the Thorn despite all the same stubborn bastards that tried the same.

“I didn’t come here to say that,” He muttered into Six’s hair, “I came here because this place is a death trap and I’m pissed off at Arcade for charging so much and… I’m worried about you.”

“What? Don’t trust me to kick ass?” Six said so flatly into his shoulder that he was not sure if he was joking or serious.

“This place has a habit of chewing people and spitting them out and… the thought of anything happening to you…”

They stood like that for a moment, just tightly squeezing one another like they wanted to keep the other there or just make sure that they were real and there and like they were dependent on the touch. The knot of worry and anxiety was slowly unraveling in the pit of his gut but refused to completely go away because the kid would still need his T-shots and he would need something to help him pay for them and he felt like he was in a goddamn corner again like when his sights aimed for Carla’s forehead and… oh god he was terrified of losing him, so goddamn terrified of losing someone else he loved.

“Six, you’re next up,” Someone said off to the side.

Almost like a reflex, he squeezed the smaller man tighter, like he could keep him there with his pathetic strength and… fuck, shit, his eyes were watering at the thought of losing him, fucking shit.

“Fuck off!” Six yelled, making the poor messenger scurry away.

“…Boone,” Six said after a pause, “I-I don’t want to do this. I hate this place, I hate feeling like some fight animal stuck in a ring with something that should rightfully fucking gut me but… I-I can’t give up my T-shots. Ar-arcade said that if I ever stopped them then estrogen would fucking flood my system and I can’t go back to being _like that_. But he charges almost two thousand caps a pop and I can adventure and scavenge all I want but I can’t make two thousand fucking caps in the time in-between shots, it’s just fucking nuts…”

He petted Six’s hair, not willing to let go of the death grip he had on the smaller man.

“…Lucy’s gonna kill me,” Six sighed after a moment.

Six wriggled out of his arms before taking his hand. He let the smaller man lead him up the stairs, through the crowd that was unwittingly cheering for him to appear, and then up and out of the Thorn. Away from the bloodthirsty crowd, the deadly animals, the fucking psychotic Red Lucy and the threat of losing yet another of his loved ones.

* * *

“You broke Arcade’s nose?” Six chuckled.

They were tangled on Six’s bed in his room in the casino. Six was just wearing a baggy shirt and boxers and he was down to his boxers as well since Six had swiped his sunglasses and hat and refused to give them back. One hand was propping up his cold head and his free hand was rubbing circles into Six’s flat stomach.

“I was pissed off and he was standing there,” He grumbled.

“Ah, you love me, you nerd~,” Six teased, playfully poking his chest.

“Yeah, and?” He deadpanned.

That got the ex-courier to shut up. He stared blankly for a moment before his cheeks lit up bright ass red.

“W-wait, are you serious?” Six muttered.

“…Yeah,” He said, leaning down close to that cute blushing face and giving Six a quick and soft kiss on those pretty pink lips. When he leaned back, Six was blushing so hard that he saw the freckles on his pale skin popping out.

“O-oh, t-that explains a lot…” Six muttered.

“And I’m the nerd?” He snorted before yanking the smaller man towards him, pressing him close.

“… yes, you still are,” Six huffed, curling into him and snuggling close.

He just grinned to himself and hugged the smaller man close.

They would come up with something to help pay for his T-shots, even if it meant tormenting a few doctors in the Fort. Six would not have to go back to that damned arena and they could adventure like he actually liked doing. They would still get him his shots, just not having to deal with the miserable crunch to get it all done.

He would take care of the man he love.


	17. No Pairings-(implied M!SoleSurvivor/Preston/Hancock)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied M!SoleSurvivor/Preston/John Hancock
> 
> I have no excuse, my glorious trash children always gotta make an appearance in other universes at one point.
> 
> Some fun facts about the Fallout verse Ash siblings:   
> They are gen3 synths.   
> Ash and Shok had been aged down a great deal, about their earlier thirties and thus Mari has been aged down to her mid teens.   
> They are scavs, traveling around and killing hostile groups to salvage their gear to sell to merchants.   
> They travel a lot, not really making a home anywhere.   
> Mari is still a fabulous trans woman.   
> In this verse, as any verse where they are human-esque/more realistic, the siblings are of Iranian decent.  
> Ash and Shok used to be Muslim until, through the fault of no one but age and change, felt like it was not right for them, though Shok still does pray from time to time.
> 
> Love you pups!

He never thought he would ever up saving something bigger than him, but there he was, standing amidst the grisly remains of Raiders drying on his cheeks as Preston stimpaked Hancock and he helped this massive man onto his feet.

The man in question had to be pretty much seven feet tall if not an inch or two taller, just as muscular if not even more so then him. This massive man’s hair was tied into large and loose dreadlocks with dry dirt dusting them and almost hiding his black/brown hair and those golden eyes were still glaring. The massive creature was a sight to see. Dark blood was dribbling from his nose and there were several cuts along the thick cords of muscle that made up his arms.

“You okay?” He asked, still kind of shaky from the fight.

“Yeah,” The big man grunted out, voice a thrilling deep rumble that seemed inhuman.

“Hey, Hancock, you okay? Preston?” He called out to his friends.

“Fine, teddy,” Hancock grunted, wiping away blood from his mouth on his sleeve. Something that he would need to scrub later and stitch all the buck shot holes shut now.

“We’re alright,” Preston sighed, putting Hancock’s hat atop Hancock’s head and righting it.

“Um, I’m Raymond, General of the Minutemen,” He said lamely, mind still struggling to come down from his adrenaline high. “Can I ask your name?”

“…Ash,” The big man said quietly.

“Nice to meet you, Ash,” He smiled, still shaking. He really needed to sit down, get some water into him. “Need any help getting to where you lay your head? Something to help you along your way?”

“…No,” Ash grunted before turning his head and giving a short whistle.

In the distance he saw a dark shape move from behind a tree and wondered if he had been hit with some of John’s chems during that fight because he was currently seeing double. It was only when he realized that the hair was tied into tighter and more numerous dreadlocks, quicksilver eyes and much leaner then the first that he realized that he was not. This new man paused to take them in and he saw the dark and deadly looking sniper rifle for the first time, before he reached behind the tree and gently encouraged a thin teenager out into the open. The second man held their hand as they joined them.

“Hi,” He said lamely.

“Hey,” The second man grinned, all white teeth. He realized that the smile was heavily lopsided and saw that a rather vivid scar cracked open the left side of the man’s mouth a bit, tore up his cheek and faded off at the temple before vanishing into a bandana hiding his forehead.

“You two alright too?”

“All thanks to you, general man,” The second man said, still smiling, “Nice to finally meet the legend we’ve been hearing about. I’m Shok and this is little Mari. Say hi, sis.”

The thin teenager, all legs and copper colored eyes, gave him a shy little bow before clinging to the second man’s side tightly.

“Not often we see someone bigger then ol’ teddy bear here,” Hancock said as he and Preston joined them.

“Well,” Shok said in an almost singsong voice before a deadly glare from Ash silenced him.

“My thanks for saving me, General,” Ash said, voice like a storm overhead, “I had not expected to encounter so many Raiders, especially without my brother to cover my back.”

“My gun was jammed!” Shok whined.

“Regardless, my thanks,” Ash said, leveling a look at his brother that would have leveled a building.

“I’m also out of bullets,” Shok said, ejecting the empty shell out of his gun. Ash’s hard palm met his forehead and Mari let out a little giggle before quieting herself.

“Um, here, tell me what you’ve got. I’ve been salvaging things for a few hours,” He said, slinging his pack over his shoulder.

He had a modest amount of the caliber that Shok needed, getting some shotguns shells for Hancock in exchange. As he rifled through his bag, a faded sun dress escaped. He wondered where he picked that up when he saw Mari’s eyes pop open and focus intently on it, like a child seeing something they liked in a store back in his day. When he offered it to her, she gave him a weary look before slowly taking it from his hand and clutching it to her chest.

“Thanks, that should keep up going,” Shok said as he loaded his gun, “You really are a life saver, General.”

“No problem, hope you three make it to your destination safely,” He smiled.

As the three left, Hancock slipped underneath his arm, locking their fingers together as the handsome devil grinned up at him.

“Think we’ll see them again?”

“I don’t know,” He sighed, letting himself sag when Preston slung his other arm over his shoulder, “How about a break?”

“…Um teddy, you’re leaking on my side,”

Oh, maybe that was why he was shaking? Preston and Hancock took to easing him down so they could dig the bullet out of his side and Stimpak him.

Later that night, back a Sanctuary, a merchant told him of these three synths that had been seen wondering the Commonwealth.

Two ‘brothers’ and a younger ‘sister’, the two brothers were giant with one made of raw muscle and the other lean muscle, one favoring his fists and blunt weapons to make paste out of anything not made of metal and the other a deadly crack shot. The sister, though unassuming, could out run anything and often took to making things give chase to her only for the spritely thing to run back to her brothers and a grisly end.

When Ray asked how it was known that they were synths, the merchant admitted that it was only rumor and he assured them that even if they were synths that they did not seem aggressive and leave them be. Once the merchant left, he was left to wonder if those three that he had met today were synths and what their story was.

Maybe he would see them again after all and ask himself.


	18. M!Courier/Boone-(m/m smut, trans char)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Courier/Craig Boone, m/m smut, trans courier
> 
> Round 2, on the bed.
> 
> Just smut practice.
> 
> -Written by Six
> 
> EDIT 4/10/2017: Edited to be more trans friendly

Round 2.

Boone had him pushed up against the wall, his arms wrapped around Boone’s waist and his arms around the sniper’s neck. One of Boone’s warm hands was cupping his ass, both helping keep him up and groping his ass. The other was wondering, sometimes cupping his cheek as the sniper loudly and wetly kissed him, sometimes touching the side of his neck, sometimes slipping underneath his shirt and moving across his chest and sometimes stroking the thigh on his waist on his side.

Fuck, there was no alcohol to muddle his thought process. Nor to muddle Boone’s either…

Boone pulled away to suck a mark just underneath his jaw, drawing a small gasp from him. Dammit, Boone may have had the social graces of a beached mirelurk, but he would be damned if the sniper knew love making. His hips were already trying to rut forward to grind against Boone, gasping softly as Boone marked his neck with his teeth and lips. Good thing his Ranger armor covered the neck.

He was enjoying this too much and giving himself second hand embarrassment from how much he liked it. He liked the rough hand groping his ass, he liked how talented Boone’s mouth was, he liked how Boone was holding him and pressing him into the wall and the deep blush that was saturating his face only grew as he found that he liked everything about _this_ too much. God dammit, it felt so unlike him and the hard-ass persona that he had been making for himself since he stopped being ‘Babydoll’ and started being… whatever his name was before that bullet scrambled his brain. But he loved this…

A small whimper escaped his throat when Boone licked the shell of his ear.

One of his hands cupped the back of the sniper’s head, fingers bumping that stupid beret. Last time Boone did not even take them off, not until the next morning.

“Boone,” He managed, “Your hat and glasses… can you take them off… please?”

He almost expected Boone to ignore him, or say ‘no’ since the man never took the damned things off. They were so ingrained as part of Boone’s image that he had remembered thinking to himself that maybe they were just weird parts of his anatomy, that he would never see Boone without them. Then of course their first romp around and he had seen Boone the next morning without them, at least for a moment when Boone seemed so… vulnerable. _Did that asshole really think he could be so easily overpowered by a horny, drunk sniper?_ He had remembered thinking.

Boone paused in his ministrations of his neck, leaning back. The sniper shifted until the man’s pelvis was pinning him against the wall, the hand that was groping now just holding, and slowly took off first his beret and then set his glasses inside of it off to the side. Underneath the cap was a patch of light brown stubble that would probably need to be shaved down soon and a pair of hesitant and dare he say, _shy_ , pale green eyes. He only got to admire for a moment before Boone went back into it, hiding his face in the crook of his neck as that oh so talented mouth went back to work.

 _Fuck me,_ He thought, _If this bastard doesn’t have the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen. And fucking green, my one weakness._

His hips rolled forward, grinding against the bulge in the front of Boone’s pants, making the sniper grind against him in turn. It took some angling, since this was not some sword fight between two cis dudes, but Boone managed to angling his grinding a bit lower and it felt so good, putting pressure where underneath layers of his clothing was sensitive and aching to be touched. His head lulled back and he freely moaned into the air as Boone shifted around and then kept up a constant grinding that made the junction of his legs turn warm and soon wet. With the blush on his cheeks deepening, he realized that he was probably going to soak through his boxers like last time.

Good thing they were in the penthouse and he had spare clothing just in the wardrobe.

Boone bodily lifted him up, drawing a startled gasp out of him, and carted him over to the edge of the bed. The sniper sat him down gently and quickly started to fumble with his clothing.

“Are you going to get undressed this time?” He snarked immediately mentally kicking himself that his sarcasm beat his common sense to his mouth once again.

“Yeah, whatever you want,” Boone said quietly as the man dragged his pants down, turning his head to kiss the inside of his knee tenderly, sweetly.

Shit, Boone the romantic, for some reason that made the blush worse. He bent down and kissed the man’s stubble covered head before helping get himself undressed and yanking his shirt over head and shucking his undershirt shortly afterwards. Boone kicked out of his shoes and together they pulled his shirt off. Damn, Boone had a nice body underneath. Nice and toned, not too muscular, just a bit of softness at his love handles and lower belly that was endearing.

He wanted to say something, compliment the man’s body, fawn over those stupidly pretty green eyes, or encourage him, something. But he remembered Carla and his tongue tied. What if he said something triggering and Boone closed up on him? He really did not want to mess this up, especially since Boone initiated it. Especially since Boone’s face was all soft and he saw that the sniper’s cheeks was flushed and the man just looked so… open and vulnerable. It really did not help to think about that confession the other day.

Boone tugged his undershirt off for him and gently nudged him to lay back. Unexplainably, for a moment he was self-conscious about the scars underneath his pecs. Sure Boone knew and hell, was weirdly one of the most accepting people ever about, but some part of his mind was always ready for someone to go from ‘accepting’ to the level of his dead sperm and egg donors. But Boone kissed the nervousness away, peppering small brushes of his lips against his chest from his collarbone to his stomach slowly and lovingly. When Boone got to the worn waistband of his boxers, he paused to pepper kisses along his slightly concave belly as the sniper hooked a finger in the band and tugged it down.

Another bout of nervousness suddenly took over him, that small dark voice in his head saying that even Boone was suddenly going to be disgusted with what he found, that the sniper would say something that would break him that something was going to go wrong. When cool air hit his junk, he sucked down a breath that almost turned into nervous laughter because his brain was going a million miles a minute and was going to start smoking and he wished he kept alcohol in his room in the penthouse to burn all these stupid thoughts away.

He lifted his hips to help Boone pull his boxers off, throwing his arms over his face to hide his betraying expression as the worn material was dragged down his legs and then tugged free. There was a moment that nothing happened, he could almost hear Boone’s creepily quiet breathing and hear him shifting around, sounding like he was getting on his knees. Another breath got sucked in nervously as he felt the man’s warm and rough hands along his hips, rubbing almost comfortingly before both his thumbs dragged up along the sensitive junction of his legs and pelvis, making his hips buck hard. He swore he almost heard a smug little chuckle from Boone before the action was repeated, dragging another smaller, weaker noise from him, feeling himself blush when he felt himself _throb_ with prominent arousal.

“Fuck,” He grounded out, feeling his blush creep down his neck from how small and needy his voice sounded in his own ears.

Boone teased him for several long drags of his thumbs before he felt warmth and felt Boone’s mouth brush against the curve of his pubic mound and then a warmer tongue was lapping at him. His teeth found his lower lip as Boone ravished him with his tongue. _It’s no good for talking, but it’s really good at this,_ He thought with a muffled moan.

The wet sounds were killing him, thrilling him, made it hard to choose between bloodying his lower lips with his teeth or just freely moaning. Choose letting out as many controlled moans as he could because he knew what his strength could make his teeth do to his lip, especially with his thought process all over the place. Nothing quite says sexy like self inflicted bloody physical trauma. It pained him that Boone could pull so many weak noises out of him, especially when a warm calloused hand slid along one of his hips comfortingly but dammit he was just too good with that no good tongue.

Boone dragged just the tip of his tongue along his folds, teasing him with faint pleasure and it drew a soft sound out of him that almost churned his stomach. Fuck, he did not think that sex would trigger his dysphoria so badly or maybe he was just being-

The sniper gave a hard drag of his tongue from his entrance to his throbbing dick and a loud and debouched moan escaped him. His blush officially went from the crown of his head to his shoulders. Did that noise really just come out of him?

Almost as if he was spurred on by the noise, Boone really started to work over him, licking in broad and deep strokes, sometimes stopping to suck and nibble, sometimes pausing to press that tongue deep into him and give a few sloppy thrusts. Shivers raked up and down his spine and he felt himself clench around the invading tongue before it pulled away. A whine may have come out but he was going to deny it.

Boone shifted around, two hands firmly grabbing his hips before Boone took to heartily eating him out. Boone let his hips roll minutely, grinding deeper into Boone’s exploring mouth and bumping his over sensitized bundle of nerves against the sniper’s nose and pressing it harder into the man’s tongue.

“Oh fuck!” He hissed.

He was getting close, really close and he felt like Boone was really trying to push him over the edge with eager laps of his tongue and nibbling teeth. So close, so close, he left teeth marks in his arms as he tried to keep the noise down. Between that and the hickies on his neck, he was sure that his misfits were going to be asking questions tomorrow.

His strength overcame Boone’s when his orgasm hit him, pushing his hips up and his thighs clamping down on the sides of the sniper’s ears. He moaned as he felt himself throb and pleasure shudder up and down his spine and stole his breath away as his toes curled and his teeth clamped down on his lower lip to keep back the moans. Boone tongued him for a bit more, making him ride out the pleasure, before drawing back and waiting for his thighs to relax so he could pull away.

He whimpered when Boone pulled away, leaving the slightly cool air to touch the stickiness that was coming out of him. He dared look at the man between his legs and felt his heart skip a beat and the blush make its way down his chest when he saw Boone licking at the slick that covered pretty much the lower half of his face. It only got worse when Boone freed one of his hands up to help scrape the mess off to suck down.

“You’re fucking…” He said, throwing his arms over his face again.

“You taste good,” Was all that the sniper said. He was an embarrassing fucking asshole that what Boone was.

Boone started to move up his body, he could feel that sticky mouth kissing along his stomach and sweeping up to kiss along his chest. He felt lips briefly press against his neck before the man started to try and awkwardly kiss him, his neck making it little more than presses of his lips. But his arms kept stubbornly pressed over his eyes, not wanting the man to see how undone he was becoming.

“You okay?”

“Shut up,” He grumbled, feeling his face turn red.

Something that sounded dangerously akin to a chuckle puffed against his mouth before Boone ducked back down his body. He thought for a moment that it was done before he felt Boone’s mouth again and felt fingers against his folds. He jolted, a surprised sound coming out of him and his arms finally came away from his eyes so he could look down at Boone’s hand moving with those rough fingers. Taking advantage, Boone moved back up and kissed him, restlessly moving his lips against his own. Rough fingers rubbed, traced and slipped deeper into him, not quite slipping into him but teasing the opening until he was shuddering from sensitivity again.

A stray bump from Boone’s thumb against his dick made him arch his hips as Boone was pressing a finger against him. The tip of a calloused finger just slightly breached him and a ragged moan escaped him, rumbling Boone’s mouth.

“Fucking… asshole,” He managed between kisses, “Making… me…”

A finger pushed into him, himself being so opened and wet with arousal that it was almost shamefully easy. It attentively rubbed against his walls, slowly working in and out as Boone kissed his breath away. It felt weird and stung a bit, since it was not like he was shoving much anything in there since… well… round 1. He guessed that was the perk of having sex with someone who knew what they were doing, because he sure as hell did not. Especially when Boone twisted his finger around and brushed something sensitive that made him buck his hips to get some sort of movement or friction.

Boone moved to mouth along his jaw-line, sliding the finger in out, twisting and moving it even as he tried to roll his hips to fuck himself faster and harder on that finger. Was foreplay supposed to last this long or be this intimate? Damn his inexperience…

Boone’s teeth pressed down into his neck as he wriggled a second finger in, stretching him. It burned for a moment before a pleasant ‘full’ feeling made him blush. The sniper let him adjust to the feeling, before moving his fingers, slowly in and slowly out, stretching him out and getting him used to the feeling. A ragged moan escaped him when Boone slowly stretched his fingers apart, quickly followed by another when Boone rubbed against something right. His teeth gnashed together to try and hold back the sounds as Boone worked his fingers in and out of the increasing wetness inside of him.

“Fuck,” He whimpered.

Boone slowly eased his fingers out, followed by a string of his slickness that the man sucked down, much to his bane. But before he could retort Boone encouraged him further back onto the bed and moved to kneel between his feet, letting his evidence of his own excitement flop down on him. He shuddered and then blushed dark red when he saw it. Memories from the that night had been blurry, so he was not expecting the size.

“…Not to sound corny, but you’re big,” He muttered, biting his lip as Boone rocked himself against him, rubbing his erection against his smaller dick and wet folds folds. Boone was warm, really warm against him, he could almost feel himself throb against the sniper.

“Think you can take it, tough guy?” Boone quipped, completely stoic.

“F-fuck you, I already have, remember frisky?” He quipped back, trying not to bluster with the ‘tough guy’ compliment. He felt less self conscious and rocked back against Boone rutting against him, biting his lip when firm flesh ground against his sensitive little dick.

Boone gently knocked his thighs a bit further apart, using one hand to rub circles along the inside of his thigh while the other took a hold of himself and pressed in. He felt the warm, nudge of flesh against his twitching entrance before he was being pushed into, getting spread on the sniper and stretched and it burned for a moment until he adjusted and then it felt so good. He sucked in a breath as Boone eased all the way inside of him, sliding in smoothly until he was planted on him. A shudder ripped through his body because _wow_ he was full.

Boone ducked down to kiss the inside of his knee and rolled his hips, drawing another moan out of him. Fuck, this was good. Boone ducked down to kiss him, claiming his mouth in a sloppy kiss as the snipers rolled his hips to let him adjust before rolling back a bit, drawing a bit of himself out and then pushing forward. He moaned against Boone’s mouth, slipping his arms around the man’s neck as he slowly and gently started up a rhythm, starting with slow and shallow thrusts and building up a bit of speed and back and forth depth.

“C-Craig,” He moaned against Boone’s mouth. Boone retorted by biting his lower lip and giving a rough buck of his hips that knocked the air out of him. His nails racked up and down Boone’s back, the back of his neck and the back of the man’s head, not breaking skin but coming close. Boone was going to be marked to hell, but the glorious bastard deserved it for marking up his neck already.

Boone thrust in and out of him, pulling out until only the head remained inside thrust back in until he was planted deep inside of him, back and forth and rubbing against his insides. The friction and heat were amazing and he found himself trying to angle his hips to get the most out of it.

The sniper’s fingers suddenly dove down the length of his chest, moving until rough fingers found his engorged dick again. He bucked hard, a surprised gasp escaping him before he was biting back moans again as his pleasure was stoked. Fuck, at this rate-

He clamped down, moaning as he clamped down around Boone. Boone in turn groaned against his mouth, scrubbing his fingers until he was whimpering. Boone remained inside of him for a moment, his head falling to his shoulder and the both of them breathing hard. After a moment, Boone gently pulled his hips out, and thus, pulled himself out. He felt himself clench weakly, feeling Boone’s release dribble out of him and the mess of his own release. Boone flopped down against his side and pulled him close, tucking him against the sniper’s chest.

He felt like he should have said something, but knew that he was about as charismatic as Boone when it came to personal things. He was too wired to just fall asleep. So he pressed his cheek to Boone’s chest, listening to the large man’s rapidly beating heart.

“…You’re not seriously tuckered out, are you?” He asked.

He got his ear tweaked.

“Ouch! Dick, just saying that being tuckered out after one time and you’re what? 26? Man you’re not even thirty yet and you’re tired after sex,” He quipped.

Boone’s hand came down hard on his ass, with a sharp crack. He yelped and ended up pressing himself closer to the dickish sniper. Boone kissed the top of his head and hugged him close, even as he called the man every obscenity that he could think of. After realizing that Boone was not going to let him go, he just settled, huffing against the side of the man’s neck.

* * *

“Uh, Boone, you okay?” Cass asked.

They were eating before all doing their own things for the day. He was eating some sugar bombs and casually listening to the drunken ex-merchant chat up the sniper.

“Hmm?” Boone hummed, picking at some snake cakes.

“You got all these claw marks up and down the back of your neck. Scratch yourself in your sleep?”

“…yeah,” Boone muttered while he tried not to choke on his breakfast.


	19. M!Sole Survivor/John Hancock/Preston Garvey-(m/m/m fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Sole Survivor/John Hancock/Preston Garvey, poly relationship, Soulmate AU, domestic abuse tw
> 
> Soulmate AU because I am WEAK and it's my fave trope of all time

When he hit eighteen years old, his soul-mate mark appeared. Actually, it was soul-mate _marks_.

It appeared fate has destined him to have two soul-mates. His mother had cooed over the marks, telling him that he was destined to be loved immensely. His father had a few dirty quips that got his ears tweaked but told him that he had better take good care of both of them.

 _John McDonough_ and _Preston Garvey,_ printed in neat scrawl on the inside of his right wrist. The sight brought him a deal of comfort during his military tours, even hidden underneath a leather band. Just the thought that there were two people out there waiting for him to find them and love with all of his being… nothing that the army could throw at him could dampen his spirit.

When he was finally discharged, he wanted to start looking for his soul-mates right away. But his plans got foiled…

There had been a girl in high school that stalked him, claiming to love him. She would coo something sweet about him and then punched him because he so much as looked at another girl. She hounded his phone and his own person so much that he had to change numbers twice and have his parents threaten her with a restraining order to get her to back off. The second he was discharged she broke through everything and came to him with his name written on her wrist.

He knew of the underground business of faking soul-mate marks, he had remembered rumors that her wrist was bare. But of course taking it to trial was out of the question, especially with her parents breathing down his neck and his own parents giving up and encouraging him to marry her. He tried and he fought but soon he gave in just to quiet everyone.

They married and the abuse began.

She liked to get drunk and beat him, something about making someone his size cower seemed to give her a dark thrill. Of course, he could never tell anyone, how could someone his size and mass get his ass beaten by a woman as small as Nora? He tried still, but every time he was laughed at and shut down and Nora just beat him harder. He realized that he could never hit her back either, because then he would get painted as the monster, despite her being the one viciously beating him. He wilted underneath the abuse and finally just disappeared inside of himself.

Finding himself a father did not help. He just though of Nora’s blood running through the child and could not care for it. He would put on a fake smile to spare himself Nora’s wrath but could hardly stand the sight of the child.

One whirlwind adventure later with a cryo Vault and he found himself free of Nora. Her brains were splattered across the back of her cryo-pod and for a moment he did not know what to feel. He felt anger, but mostly because he was robbed of killing her, glad that he was fear and… empty. He resealed her cryo-pod and made his way to the surface.

Above surface everything looked like he felt, scarred, hollowed of life and seemingly inhospitable. But Codsworth was there, bless his metal body and suddenly he felt a glimmer of hope.

* * *

He met Preston Garvey first.

When he heard the man’s name roll out of his mouth his wrist tingled and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Could he be…? Could it really be one of his soul-mates? It rose many questions of course, how his marks had known that he would live this long to meet him and if Preston bore his name on his wrist as well. But he was just so damned happy that there was a glimmer of hope that he could care less.

They grew close, quickly. Preston seemed overjoyed to meet a like minded person, ‘good’ person at heart, willing to help anyone and everyone that asked it of him. He loved how sweet and honest Preston was, how open minded and kind he was. They eventually did end up spilling their emotional baggage to each other, Preston’s survivor’s guilt and his own history of being domestically abused by his wife. They leaned against each other, supporting the other.

Eventually Preston peeled back his own leather band, showing none other than his name and he almost ripped his own to show Preston that his name was on his wrist as well. They had laughed, smiled and eventually kissed, overjoyed to have the other.

“I wonder who this John is?” Preston said, a dark calloused thumb rubbing along the other name on his wrist.

“You don’t know?” He asked.

“Well… I know there’s Mayor McDonough of Diamond City, but I don’t think his first name is John though,” Preston said, “Sorry babe.”

“Hey, not your fault you don’t know every wasteland asshole out there,” He smiled, kissing the man.

* * *

He met John Hancock next.

He liked John. He was relaxed, kind, had a habit of doing things his own way regardless of the morals involved, but he genuinely cared about the people of the wasteland, especially the outcasts and the people normally forgotten. John was also criminally charismatic and a smooth talking flirt, something that he found he was completely weak to.

John found out about his mark before they got to really know each other. John got him to try out some Jet and he was higher than a kite when John muttered that his soul-mate would think it was funny that a big guy like him was such a light weight. He corrected John and said that he had two and said that his found soul-mate would probably not be surprised given out ‘soft and mushy’ his core was. John of course had slurred something out ‘no fucking way let me see’ and since John was not nearly as high as he was, had shucked the band protecting his wrist to see.

John was… different after that. He was charismatic and flirty before but it was always confident before. But now when John flirted with him it was almost shy and hesitant, sweeter and kinder. He had wondered what could possibly make him act that way when John let it slip that he was Mayor McDonough’s brother.

“Wait… so you’re… John McDonough?” He asked.

John had fumbled, tripped over his words before sighing and affirming his guess. Suddenly the sudden sweetness and shyness made sense.

“Oh John, why didn’t you say anything after you found out?” He asked, gathering up the small Ghoul towards him. John let it happen, not making a quip about burying his face in his ‘pillowy pectorals’, leaning against him. It took John a long time to answer and when he did that normally steady and confident voice sounded small and meek.

“I didn’t think that anyone would want me… especially after the Ghoulification,” John muttered before rolling up his long sleeves. On the inside of his right, thin wrist was a grabbled set line of letters, “It used to say… ‘Raymond Smith’ before… but I never found one or one that felt ‘right’ and then after… I never thought someone would have me for the long run…” John muttered.

He brought that thin wrist up to his mouth and kissed where his name once read clearly. 

“Well I’m here now and of course I’m here for the long run.”

* * *

He was forty five when he had both of his soul-mates. He loved both of them and they loved him so much in return. He had work to keep him busy, people that looked up to him, people to look after.

He was so happy now. He thanked whomever was looking over him for every day and lavished affection on his soul-mates at night before laying his head down to rest to let them know that he loved and cared for them and thanked them every day that he had them.


	20. M!Sole Survivor/Arthur Maxson-(mlm smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Sole Survivor/Arthur Maxson, pectoral job, masturbation, minor d/s elements
> 
> I found a kinkmeme that doesn't make me hate humanity, so here's one of the prompts I filled out. Arthur Maxson/M or NB Sole Survivor to fuck Arthur's fabulous chest with a bonus of not naming the Sole Survivor 'Sole', so his name is Corie.

"You've got a great body."

Maxson huffed characteristically, though lacking the usual hardass stare as he watched his newest paladin's hands trail over his body. Rough hands paid close attention to his chest though, particularly his pectorals. Despite the coarse hair and scars and rough skin, Paladin Corie seemed rather pleased with them, continuously cupping the thick muscle and running calloused fingers along the skin, through the hair and over his scars.

"Still a soldier through and through," Corie said almost reverently, squeezing his pectorals almost roughly. Maxson grunted and glowered when a cheeky paladin grinned at him in turn. "You don't keep this kinda of body standing on an airship all day, that's for sure."

"What kind of leader would I be if I went soft?" Maxson said with a glower, watching hands dip down to tug at the body suit bunched up at his waist. The black material was rolled off sweaty and hair skin with only some resistance. It seemed that keeping up his diligence had some mild negative effects, he would need a new undersuit soon.

"Hmm, not the kind that I would follow," Corie grinned, all charismatic teeth fitting far too well into a far too friendly and warm smile. "I like a leader that's physically imposing and fit."

"I have a feeling that has more to do with a fetish then actual requirements for leadership," Maxson said with dry humor as his pecs were once again fondled.

"Why can't it be both?" Corie chuckled mischievously.

Maxson rolled his eyes before grunting as he was pushed back into his bunk. Corie bent down and yanked off his undersuit and then boots and socks, leaving him bare on the scratchy, woolen sheets. Corie unceremoniously undid his own undersuit, shucking it into the pile of discarded clothing, though not before grabbing the small bottle out of his pocket. Corie, brazen as ever, shimmied onto the cot with him and threw leg over his abdomen, straddling his torso.

"Hey, want to do something new tonight?" Corie asked, already getting a small palm-full of lubricant in one hand.

"Whatever could that coy mind of yours be thinking?" Maxson asked, though watching with a not cold eye.

"That chest of yours could use some action, what do you say?" Corie grinned.

The thought was... tempting. They had already established that he liked when Corie hovered over him, regardless of what was happening. He spent all day standing tall over his men, women and paladins so their little trysts was always... refreshing. To have Corie over him, using him like that... was tempting.

"Why don't we find out?" He said quietly, feeling a bit of a flush overtake him, though he would never give this cheeky paladin the satisfaction of knowing. Corie just grinned that smile of his before moving up.

Slippery hands pressed into his flesh, warmed from Corie's skin, and rubbed the slipperiness into his skin and saturating it through hair, scars and grit. He groaned both from Corie's weight on him and the hands that were messaging the skin. It felt... filthy in the oddest way. He almost growled when rough fingers toyed with his nipples.

"That should do it."

Corie moved forward and leaned his weight against his upper chest, slippery hands coming up his pectorals, squeezing them and drawing them together before Corie rutted against the faux cleavage created. The man above him let out a shaking whimper above him and made him shudder in turn. His own hand went to himself, slowly tracing and touching with feather lightness aching flesh. Corie moaned above him, fucking into his pectorals with harsh snaps of his hips. The weight of him was pleasant, even more so the sight of the man above him rocking his hips and rutting against the pressed together flesh. His fingers moved more quickly on himself, groaning as Corie moaned above him.

Hands tightened on his chest, digging in with almost a bruising grip and Corie rutted his hips harder. His voice was breathy and weak, that cheeky humor lost with pleasure. His skin prickled with sensitivity, hand moving fervently, quickly trying to bring himself off because it sounded like Corie was not that far behind him.

"Y-you look good," Corie panted, "Down there, underneath me."

He gasped loudly as his orgasm hit him, breathing hard and bucking his hips into his still moving hand as he rode it out. Him panting and breathing hard must have done something because Corie's hip thrusting grew uncoordinated and finally stuttered as the man moaned and whimpered above him. He enjoyed the weight of the man for a moment, feeling the warmth of his soaked chest before his ribs groaned in protest and he nudged his paladin off of him.

Corie looked far too pleased with himself as he went hunting for a rag to clean of his chest.

"Soooo?" Corie teased as he found a slightly greasy rag and wiped his chest of what he could. Nothing but a shower would save him now.

"Don't get cocky, soldier," He snarked back, throwing that rag at Corie to clean up.

"But I had the best seat in the house there for a bit," Corie laughed. He would not let the cheeky man see him smile in turn.


	21. M!Sole Survivor/Deacon-(mlm smut, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M!Sole Survivor/Deacon, mlm smut, trans character, fingering, dirty talk, minor d/s elements, silly ending
> 
> Deanoned prompt for the Atomic Wrangler Kink Meme for Deacon to be the king of dirty talk with anyone

"Wow baby, look how excited you are, squeezing down on my fingers so nicely," Deacon said as his hand moved, grinning when the General tried to move his hips to the movement of his fingers, "Bet I could slide right on in without a problem."

The infamous Sole Survivor only groaned as he tried to rock his hips to push his fingers deeper inside of him, teeth gritted and a blush coming through the dirt smudged cheeks. Deacon only kept casually moving his fingers as he used his free hand to drag the other man's shirt up and out of the way of his belly, chest and pecs, tucking the excess material into his collar to keep it out of the way. His moving hand, and the place it was moving, was still mournfully hidden by a pair of worn boxers and an opened pair of jeans but he was going to get to that... eventually. Right now Deacon just really wanted to see the big badass Sole Survivor cum from words.

He was seated behind him, head on his shoulder and in a perfect spot to talk filth into his ear, his legs tangled with the General's to keep them spread. He spread his legs, thus the other man's legs a touch, and readjusted his hand to ease up on the cram from the tight confines.

"Look how wet and open you are, boss man," He said, right into his ear. He grinned when a stuttered gasp was his response and a tightening of the wet flesh around his fingers. "Liked that, huh? Don't worry, General man, I can keep talking."

"Wonder if you could get off on this, chief, just little old me talking in your ear and fingering you while you keep getting wetter and wetter and more and more desperate for something better then a couple fingers in ya." Sole just moaned loudly, trying to rock his to force his fingers deeper inside of him. "Man, you're already getting kind of needy. My fingers are only so long, chief, trying to fuck yourself on them will only get you so far."

"Deacon," A needy voice groaned deeply.

"Yes dear?" He grinned as he just casually kept moving his two fingers in and out of the man, despite his desperate bucking and grinding. Two rough hands clawed at his legs. "Nothing? That's fine, I'll just enjoy how goddamn wet you are, how you're tightening on my fingers, you little groans and how you keep trying to move your hips."

"Deacon, fuck, please give me more, I'm so close!" Sole grunted.

"Oh, alright," He teased.

One of his hands went down the back of his pants, groping the nice tight little ass before shoving the pants out of his way. He did the same with the boxers, giving them a chance to see his fingers moving in and out of Sole. With those out of the way, he readjusted his hand before wriggling a third finger in next to his other two. The needy little sexy gasp that Sole let out was nice, even better when he used his thumb to taunt Sole's blood flushed little dick.

"Damn, look at you boss, three fingers and taking them like a champ. You really are nice, open and wanting something in here. In fact, I think you need something in here before you lose your mind, huh? My fingers not enough for you? Even if I do..."

He pushed his fingers as deep as physically possible inside and the shout he got was sure to tell anyone within a mile what they were doing. The tightening around his fingers told him though, that Sole was beyond caring at this point. Sole's hand tightened on his thighs and the man used them to start minutely start fucking his fingers, lifting his hips and shoving them down to get friction.

"Wow, never knew you could be this wanton, you just keep making this needy noises and doing all this needy stuff. People might taaallllkkk~" He made sure to drop his voice real low and raspy in Sole's ears and the noise he made could have only come out of a premo porn holotape. "But you like the talk? Especially mine, don't blame you, got the voice. The kind of voice that came make people lose their minds by just telling them to do it. I bet I could make you do it, wanna bet boss man?"

Sole whined loudly, drool escaping his open, wet and wanting mouth. The wet heat around his fingers was practically suckling him in and he knew a small puddle was slowly forming underneath them.

"Huh chief, can you do that for me? Can you do it? Because I..." He let his voice go low and raspy again and got real close to Sole's ear. "Want... you to... cum now."

And fuck he was, throwing his head back and practically roaring as the flesh around his fingers contracted and then started to spasm and wetness just escaped him. He let Sole ride it out, grinning as the man slowly settled, the flesh twitching less and less and finally relaxing. Easing his wet fingers out, he marveled at the wetness as Sole just panted.

"Damn."

After a moment, Sole spoke up. "Hey Deacon?"

"Yeah?"

"You fucking forgot my name again, didn't you?"

"W-what? Pfft, no! I-I would never do that to you, the infamous Sole Survivor, General of the Minutemen, hero of Diamond City-"

"Deacon."

"...Yeah."

Sole snorted, nudging him hard before just barking in laughter. He chuckled as he let his head hit Sole's shoulder, only slightly mourning the sexy beast imagine that he had just ruined for the big boss man.


End file.
